Forbidden Love
by AhnJJ
Summary: Cast : Lee Jaehwan ( Ken ) , Cha Hakyeon ( N ) , Jung Taek woon (Leo) and other Cast Genre : Yaoi,Sad,Romance,School,Complicated,Friendship Length : Chapter Author :AhnJJ
1. Chapter 1

FORBIDDEN LOVE

Part 1

Cast : Cha Hakyeon, Lee Jae Hwan, Jung Taek woon, Nicole

Genre : Yaoi, Complicated,School

Length : Chapter

Author: AhnJJ

Annyeong Haseyo '-')/ , ini FF saya yang pertama. Mohon maaf jika masih banyak kekurangan nya dan typo yang bertebaran ,untuk yang sudah membaca jangan lupa meninggalkan komentar nya~ enjoy it…

gomawo

[ Leo POV ]

" Ya…! Jung taek woon cepat bangun, apa kau ingin terlambat eoh"

"aish…berisik sekali nuna bawel itu" umpatku dalam hati.

Dengan malas aku pun bangun dari tempat tidur ku, ku lirik jam di atas nakas menunjukan pukul 06.15 KST . Kenapa waktu berjalan begitu cepat, baru saja semalam aku pergi mengunjungi Namsan tower bersama Nicole my yeojachingu. Malam ini aku hanya tidur 4 jam, karna tugas-tugas sialan itu.

"waktu nya untuk mandi dan bersiap-siap untuk pergi sekola" desis ku.

Tepat pukul 06.35 aku keluar kamar dengan setelan seragam lengkap dan tak lupa dengan earphone yang sudah ku pasang ditelinga. Semua Keluarga ku sudah berkumpul di ruang makan, termasuk Min Yool keponakan ku yang baru lahir ke dunia ini 6 bulan lalu. Entah kenapa pagi ini aku malas menyantap sarapan dan ku putuskan untuk langsung pergi menuju sekola

" eomma, aku sedang tidak ingin sarapan" ucap ku saat menuruni tangga

"waeyo..? apa sarapan nya mau dibawa ke sekola? Biar eomma siapkan"

"ah.. animnida eomma, tidak usah. Aku ingin pergi ke sekola sekarang karna aku kebagian piket kelas pagi ini" ucap ku berbohong kkk~ aku pergi ke sekola pagi-pagi karna aku ingin memberikan surprise kepada nicole sebab hari ini adalah hari jadi kami yang ke 2-tahun.

"ah araseo taekwoon-a" ucap eomma. Aku pun hanya membalas perkataan eomma dengan senyuman

" Annyeong minyool-a, hyung berangkat sekola dulu ne~ nanti sore kita pergi ke taman ara" ucapku pada Minyool sambil mencium pipi nya sekilas.

Pagi yang indah di kota Seoul, jalanan mulai ramai oleh warga seoul yang akan memulai aktivitas nya pagi ini, para pedagang di pinggir jalan pun mulai membuka toko nya dan mobil-mobil sudah banyak terlihat. Aku harus cepat menuju ke sekola sebelum macet, aku mulai mengayuh sepeda sport ku dengan ditemani lagu VIXX- Love Equation.

[ Author POV ]

Tepat pukul 06.45 Leo sampai di sekola nya _Hannyoung High School_ , setelah menaruh sepeda di tempat parkir ia segera bergegas menuju kelas. Suasana sekola pun masih sepi, karna pelajaran di mulai pukul 08.00 dan sekarang masih pukul 06.45. Leo berjalan menelusuri koridor sekola, kelas dia belajar berada di lantai 3. Leo tidak menyadari jika ada seseorang yang mengikuti nya sejak keluar dari rumah tadi.

" semoga dia tidak menyadari jika aku mengikuti nya..". Ia terus mengikuti Leo hingga lantai 3, bahkan sampai Leo masuk ke kelas nya.

"dia sudah masuk ke dalam kelas" ujar nya dalam hati. Leo menaruh tas nya dan merapikan beberapa buku lalu mengambil satu buku untuk dia baca,terlalu asik dengan buku yang dibaca padahal ada sepasang mata yang memperhatikan nya lewat jendela.

" sampai kapan kau akan menatapku dari sana Lee Jaehwan" ujar Leo dingin tanpa menoleh ke arah jendela

Deg… Orang yang bernama Lee Jaehwan pun tak berkutik ia hanya terdiam dan tak ingin beranjak dari tempat nya ia berdiri.

" Ini sudah kedua kali kau mengikuti ku mulai dari rumah, sampai kapan kau akan terus membuntuti ku"

" aku tidak suka dikuti"ujar Leo yang masih fokus dengan buku nya

Akhirnya~ Lee Jaehwan muncul di depan pintu kelas dengan menampakan senyuman khas yang memperlihatkan sederetan gigi putih nya

"hehehehe sunbae… mianhae Leo sunbae"ujar jae hwan sembari membungkuk kan badan nya

Leo mengalihkan pandangan nya ke mahluk yang ada di depan pintu kelas, ia menatapnya tajam.

"apa kau tau.., jika kau sangat menganggu" ujar nya dingin. Leo bangkit dari tempat duduk nya dan pergi ke luar kelas meninggal kan Jae Hwan yang mematung

"Leo Sunbae…jamkan.."

"aish.. ucapan ku terpotong karna dering telpon"ujar jae hwan dalam hati

"Oh ne Nicole-ssi, aku sudah di sekola sejak tadi. Taman? Baiklah aku akan kesana kebetulan ada yang ingin aku bicarakan juga" ujar Leo yang kemudian berlari meninggalkan jae hwan.

[ Jae hwan POV ]

Dia sudah pergi, pasti bertemu dengan kekasih ~

"sampai kapan aku akan memendam persaaan ini, aigo" ucap ku sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut ku sendiri.

aku Lee Jaehwan, murid kelas 2 di _Hannyoung High School_. Dan aku adalah hoobae nya Leo. Ya, aku sudah menyukai Jung Taek Woon aka Leo sunbae sejak pertama aku masuk SMA ini. Aku sendiri pun bingung mengapa aku bisa menyukai pria yang dingin, datar, dan jutek seperti dia. Entahlah~kkkk aku merasa nyaman jika berada di samping dia, awal nya aku hanya ingin akrab dengan dia berharap menjadi dongsaeng untuk dia. Tetapi setiap melihat dia bersama Nicole noona, aku merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh. Setiap pasangan itu lewat didepan ku merasa tidak suka,sedikit kesal, dan cemburu juga.

Oh my god~ apa yang ini yang disebut Jatuh Cinta -_- , apa yang harus aku lakukan. Aku tidak ingin dicap sebagai 'PHO' hubungan mereka. Tapi aku tidak bisa menahan lebih lama lagi perasaan ini, aku ingin Leo sunbae mengetahui perasaan ini dan untuk masalah _relationship ~ kkkk_ aku tidak berharap ia akan menerima ku sebagai couple nya aku hanya ingin ia tau tentang perasaan ini. Lalu kapan aku akan memberitahu dia tentang ini? Biarlah waktu yang menjawab.

"Lee Jaehwan-ssi ? " ujar seseorang yang tiba-tiba membuyarkan lamunanku.

"eoh.. Hakyeon sunbae"

" sedang apa kau disini, bukan kah kelas kau berada di lantai dua?" Tanya nya heran

"igeo…" balas ku sambil tersenyum

Sekilas Hakyeon menolehkan wajah nya kedalam kelas, ia melihat tas Leo yang sudah ada di atas meja

ia pun tersenyum sudah tau apa yang dilakukan hoobae nya ini.

"ah.. kau mengikuti Leo lagi?"

"ne..sunbae"

"aigo.. sampai kapan kau akan mengikuti dia, apa kau tidak lelah terus-terusan mengikuti nya dari pagi hingga malam hari?"

"aku tidak akan pernah lelah sunbae, asalkan aku bisa melihat Leo sunbae rasa lelah ku akan hilang"ucap ku sambil terkekeh

"araseo..araseo, dan sekarang dimana Leo?"

"dia pergi ke Taman menemui Nicole sunbae"

"Ya.. kenapa wajah mu berubah menjadi seperti itu hahaha"

"kenapa wajah ku ? nan gwenchana"

"Hey jangan membohongi ku bocah, aku tau kau sedang cemburu~kkkk, sudahlah jangan cemberut gitu lebih baik kita mencari sarapan di kantin sekolah" . aku menyetujui ajakan hakyeon sunbae, kebetulan pagi ini aku belum menyantap sarapan ku karna aku harus berada di rumah Leo sunbae pagi-pagi sekali agar bias mengikuti dia. Hehehe

Kami pun menuju kantin, untuk membeli sarapan. Pagi ini aku hanya ingin membeli sepotong sandwich dan sekotak susu begitu pun dengan hakyeon membayar , kami memilih bangku dipaling pojok dekat taman, tujuan nya tentu saja agar aku bias melihat Leo sunbae. Sama seperti Leo, Hakyeon adalah sunbae ku juga di _Hannyoung High School_. Dia dan Leo sunbae satu kelas, mereka cukup dekat.

Aku sering bercerita kepada Hakyeon sunbae, cerita tentang Leo tentunya. Hakyeon sunbae juga sudah mengetahui mengenai perasaan ku ini. aku dan Hakyeon sunbae sudah akrab sejak aku masih di kelas 1 kami menjadi akrab karna Hakyeon sunbae adalah mentor ku saat aku menjalani masa orientasi siswa. Aku bersyukur bisa mengenal nya, Hakyeon sunbae sudah seperti malaikat penolong ku. Dimana aku mendapat kesulitan baik di dalam pelajaran maupun di dalam menghadapi Leo sunbae, dia selalu membantu ku setiap saat. Dia sudah mengganggap aku seperti namdongsaeng nya sendiri, Hakyeon adalah anak terakhir di keluarga Cha,Kedua noona nya sudah tidak tinggal bersama nya lagi karena tuntutan pekerjaan.

Dan Pagi ini dia kembali menasehati ku dengan semua ucapan-ucapan nya, ckckck~ sunggu jiwa ahjumma tak disangka banyak yang menyebut nya Cha-Ahjumma karna dia cukup bawel. Ya.. tapi tujuan ia menasehati ku supaya aku tidak jatuh sakit. dia cukup khawatir karna belakangan ini aku sering pulang larut malam dan bangun pagi sekali , bahkan aku sering melewatkan jam makan hanya untuk mengikuti Leo sunbae T_T

" habiskan makanan mu, Jae hwan "

"baiklah, eomma…"

"sekali lagi kau memanggil ku dengan sebutan ini, akan ku lempar roti isi ini" ujar nya sambil tertawa

"jangan hyung… haha"

"bagaiman tentang kau dan Leo? "

"mollayo hyung, mungkin aku akan terus memendam perasaan ini. Entahlah sampai kapan aku pun tak tau. Aku tak bisa mengatakan ini karna Nicole sunbae, aku tak ingin hubungan mereka hancur karna diri ku dan aku tak ingin Nicole sunbae sedih. Dia adalah wanita yang baik, tak tega menyakiti hati malaikat nya"

"kalau begitu.. buang saja perasaan mu jauh-jauh" ujar hakyeon sambil memakan roti nya

Aku tersedak mendengar ucapan Hakyeon,

uhuk… uhuk…

"ini minum dulu " ujar nya sambil memberikan sekotak susu. Dan aku pun meminum nya

"MWO…? Aku tidak akan bisa membuang perasaan ini hyung" ujar ku penuh emosi

" _Keep clam brother "_

" ah mian mian mian hyung…"

"sudahlah tak apa-apa. Aku tak ingin kau jatuh cinta lebih dalam lagi kepada seseorang yang memiliki kekasih. Leo dan Nicole mereka sulit terpisahkan….Leo sangat mencintai Nicole begiitupun Nicole. Mereka berdua pasangan serasi. Hanya Nicole yang bisa membuat Leo tersenyum, kau tau kan hyung kesayangan mu itu sulit sekali tersenyum~ckckc. Leo tidak bisa kehilangan Nicole, hanya Nicole wanita yang bisa membuat nya merasakan jatuh cinta dan membuat nya nyaman" ujar Hakyeon panjang lebar

"ah.. aku tidak bernafsu untuk makan lagi hyung"

"hey.. aku berkata fakta jae hwanie~ jangan seperti itu, aku khawatir dengan kesehatan mu. Makanlah dan habiskan makanan ini" ujar hakyeon tersenyum

" baiklah hyung.."

[ Leo POV ]

"Nicori…" panggil ku

"Mianhae, telah membuat mu menunggu~ Kenapa kau tidak memakai seragam mu? ". Aku pun memeluk Nicole ,aku sangat merindukan nya padahal baru saja semalam kita berkencan. Merindukan tawa nya, senyuman nya, cara dia berbicara,dan cara dia memanggil nama ku ' _Leo oppa'_

"ah itu…. ~ gwenchana oppa, aku juga baru sampai 5 menit yang lalu" ujar Nicole dengan membalas pelukan ku

Aku menarik tangan nya untuk duduk di kursi taman sekolah, membelai rambut coklat sebahu milik nya dan mengusap lembut pipi nya yang chubby itu. Aku pun tersenyum dengan tingkah ku sendiri.

"ada apa ? ada yang ingin kau ceritakan pada oppa" Tanya ku pada Nicole

Nicole masih terdiam, dia tidak menjawab pertanyaan ku. Ada apa dengan dia …. seperti ada yang aneh, dan kenapa dia tidak memakai seragam~ Nicole terlihat sedih tidak seperti biasa nya.

Tiba- tiba ia memegang tangan ku, mengusap lembut dan menempelkan di pipi nya~ melihat perlakuan dia, aku tersenyum

"Aku sering bercerita kepada oppa mengenai impian ku….~ aku ingin menjadi penari dan penyanyi . Menari dan menyanyi sudah menjadi salah satu bagian hidup ku. Aku sering berkata kepada oppa jika sudah lulus SMA nanti aku akan meneruskan sekolah ku di Amerika . Di sana aku akan belajar menari dan menyanyi, dan aku akan menjaga eomma juga."

Hening… , aku masih tidak mengerti apa yang Nicole ucapkan. Aku hanya memandang dia, dia pun kembali memandang ku sambil tersenyum.

"Pagi ini aku mendapat telepon dari Amerika , jika eomma masuk rumah sakit penyakit lama nya kambuh. Beliau sudah melewati keadaan kritis, tetapi keadaan nya masih belum bisa dikatakan stabil dan appa masih berada di Beijing untuk urusan bisnis. Mungkin besok atau sore nanti beliau akan terbang ke Amerika"

"jadi… kau ingin pergi ke Amerika pagi ini ? itu sebabnya kau tidak memakai seragam?"

Nicole mengangguk menandakan jika ucapan ku benar

"aku akan pergi ke Amerika dan tidak akan kembali lagi ke Seoul"

"YA! PARK NICOLE APA YANG KAU BICARAKAN"

Marah dan marah…

Mendengar ucapan nya aku pun melepaskan tangan ku dari gengaman yang dia pikirkan, mengambil keputusan sendiri tanpa membicarakan nya dengan ku.

"mianhae oppa~" ujar Nicole ia menangis dan menghapus air mata nya menggunakan ibu jari

"kau egois, sangat egois. Aku membenci mu" ujar ku sembari menatap tajam mata nya

"mian oppa, mian.. jika ini sangat mendadak. Tapi ini adalah keputusan yang terbaik~ aku memilih tinggal di Amerika agar aku bisa menjaga eomma aku tidak bisa membiarkan eomma sendirian di ada yang menjaga eomma selama appa tidak ada di juga agar aku bisa …"

"STOP! Aku tidak ingin mendengar semua alas an mu"

"Mian…, hanya kata itu bisa ku ucapkan oppa" ujar Nicole menangis

"jika kau pergi bagaimana dengan hubungan kita..? "

"we can do Long Distance relationship, please~ I'm still loving you"

"dan aku tidak bisa menjalin hubungan dengan gadis yang tidak ada di samping ku, mianhae~ hubungan kita berakhir di sini" ujar ku sambil beranjak dari kursi taman. Aku ingin segera pergi dari tempat ini, menghilang dari pandangan Nicole.

Baru saja akan beranjak dari kursi taman, Nicole memeluk ku dari belakang. Nicole menangis, aku bisa merasakan isakan nya dan air mata yang jatuh membasahi blazer coklat ku. Oh tuhan.. gadis yang paling aku sayangi menangis, aku ingin memeluk nya tetapi hati ini berkata ini sudah terlanjur sakit mendengar semua ucapan nya.

"aku tau.. jika oppa akan berkata seperti itu, baiklah oppa jika itu keinganan mu~ aku akan melepaskan mu dan ingatlah lah oppa sampai kapan pun kau masih menjadi my jung _. Jung Taek woon ~ my first love and boyfriend_ yang tidak akan ku lupakan sampai kapan pun "

"dan kau akan menjadi kenangan buruk bagi ku, gadis yang akan ku buang jauh-jauh dari pikiran dan hati ini. Terima kasih telah bersama ku selama 2 tahun ini~ sungguh banyak kenangan manis, tetapi kenangan manis itu telah menjadi kenangan pahit yang harus ku lupakan"

Aku melepaskan tangan Nicole yang melingkar di pinggang ku, dan berlalu begitu saja tanpa memperdulikan Nicole yang masih menangis meratapi kepergian ku.

" _Shit~_ aku sangat membenci hari ini "

Setelah bertemu dengan Nicole , pikiran ku menjadi hampa aku tidak ingin melakukan kegiatan apa pun termasuk belajar. Aku ingin menenangkan diri~ dan kuputuskan untuk tidak masuk kelas

[ Author POV ]

Tepat pukul 08.00 bel sekola berbunyi, semua murid _Hannyoung High School_ masuk ke dalam kelas mereka masing- masing, kecuali Leo. Sekarang dia sedang berada di ruang latihan vocal dengan earphone yang sudah terpasang di telinga nya dan tertidur .

Leo memutuskan untuk tidak mengikuti pelajaran karena suasana hati nya yang sedang kacau, dan dia lebih memilih menenangkan diri nya di ruangan ini, Ruang Latihan Vocal. Ruangan yang menjadi salah satu ruang favorite nya di sekolah selain perpustakaan. Leo menyukai ruangan yang sepi dan tak banyak di datangi para siswa, sebab dia membenci keramaian. Di tambah lagi dia sangat suka bernyanyi, setelah jam sekolah selesai Leo selalu menyempatkan diri untuk berlatih vocal di sini.

Bernyanyi ~ dulu saat masih bersama Nicole , dia selalu bernyanyi untuk Nicole dan Nicole sangat menyukai itu.

 _Now Playing – Nicole Lost_

 _Yeonjeonhae geudaerongbwa…._

 _Niga naege junge neomunado manha…_

 _Eodideun chueogi isseo geuriungbwa…_

 _Ajigeun honjaga natseoreosseo nan neol chatgedawae_

Leo terbangun dari tidur nya dan melihat layar ponsel nya. Dia terbangun karena lagu ini, lagu yang mengingatkan nya pada Nicole

" Lagu ini, lagu yang Nicole nyanyikan saat hubungan kami menginjak 1 tahun" gumam Leo

"aku harus menghapus lagu ini, agar gadis itu bisa segera pergi dari pikiran ku"

 _[ Nicole – Lost ]_

 _( Delete )_

 _( Do you want to delete Nicole – Lost )_

 _( Ok )_

Setelah menghapus lagu ini, Leo kembali tertidur hinggan jam istirahat~

 _Nan ajik hanbeondo saranghanda motaesseo  
Jigeumkkaji ni sarangeul nan geojiseuro badasseo  
Ni sarangeul ni maeumeul_

 _Ajikdo nae mameul yongseohalsuga eobseo  
Niga tteonan jigeumeya nae sarangingeol arasseo  
Nae sarangeul nae maeumeul_

 _Saranghae saranghae saranghae saranghandanmallya  
Nae jalmosingeotdo nae miryeoningeotdo  
Saranghal jagyeok eomneungeotdo aljiman_

 _Mianhae mianhae mianhadan malbakken  
Halmari eomneun najiman  
Huhoehago geuriwohaesseo geu sarangeul geu maeumeul_

 _Saranghae saranghae saranghae sumi meomchulttaekkaji  
Nae jalmosirado nae miryeonirado  
Saranghaljagyeok eopdahaedo_

 _Saranghae saranghae saranghae_

 _Saranghae saranghae saranghae doraolsu_

"seperti nya aku mengenal lagu ini, ah.. dan juga suara ini" ujar Leo dalam tidur nya

 _Saranghae saranghae saranghae saranghandanmallya  
Nae jalmosingeotdo nae miryeoningeotdo  
Saranghal jagyeok eomneungeotdo aljiman_

 _Mianhae mianhae mianhadan malbakken_

 _Leo terbangun dari tidur nya_ , dia melihat seseorang yang sedang memainkan piano dan menyanyikan sebuah lagu. Lagu yang sudah tidak asing lagi di telinga nya 4men- Say I love You. Leo sedikit tersenyum, hati nya menjadi lebih tenang setelah mendengar lagu ini. Leo memejamkan mata nya , dia sangat menyukai suara yang menyanyikan lagu ini~

 _suara siapa ini? Aku sangat menyukai suara nya, suara nya sungguh membuat ku menjadi tenang…_

"Leo sunbae…. , akhirnya kau sudah bangun juga eo"

"Kau… si penguntit itu Lee Jaehwan" ujar Leo sedikit terkejut karna suara itu adalah suara milik Lee Jae hwan

"aku bukan penguntit sunbae -_- just your fans"

"whatever…"

"apa suara ku mengganggu sunbae, ah maafkan aku sunbae~ jeongmal mianhae " ujar jae hwan sambil membungkuk berkali-kali

"gwenchana jaehwan- ssi ~ aku menyukai suara mu"

"apa? ? Bisa kau ulangi sunbae perkataan barusan " ujar jae hwan . kkkk~ ia tak percaya jika suara indah nya ini bisa membuat Leo merespon diri nya , ini point penting ne~

" …" hening~

"hehehehehe, apa sunbae ingin aku bernyanyi lagi" tanya Jae hwan

"tidak usah…." Jawab Leo sambil merapikan earphone nya

" baiklah sunbae, maaf"

" maksud ku ~ tidak usah bernyayi sendiri lagi , mari kita bernyanyi bersama" ujar Leo yang sekarang sudah duduk di samping Jae hwan…

 _Dugeun- dugeun ~ heart attack_

" _Tetap fokus Lee Jae hwan, fokus fokus "_ Ujar Jae Hwan di dalam hati nya

" kenapa kau melamun…" Tanya Leo

" ah tidak sunbae, aku sedang memikirkan lagu yang ingin kita…. "

Seketika Leo melirik nya karna kata 'Kita' yang menurut nya penuh penakanan

" aniya,,, I mean aku hehe, lagu yang akan aku nyanyikan"

" aku? Kau ingin bernyanyi sendiri tanpa mengajak ku ?"

 _Oh tuhan, kenapa aku selalu salah di mata Leo~ -_-_

" ah ne.. Kita " ujar jaehwan sambil tersenyum

" aku ingin menyanyikan lagu KARA- Ima okuritai arigatou, apa kau tau lagu ini "

" tentu saja tau aku tau sunbae kkkk"

Mereka pun mulai bernyayi di iringin dengan alunan piano yang di mainkan Leo

 _{ Jae Hwan Part }_

 _Anata to deatte_

 _Zutto iena katta kotoba_

 _Tereteru toka sonna_

 _Ta yasui riyuu janai_

 _{ Leo Part } Risou to genjitsu_

 _Taitei onaji janai kedo_

 _Egaita mirai ni ima mo watashi wa imasuka?_

 _{ Leo Part } Kawaru ga waru sekai wa irodzuite_

 _Osoru osoru kyou mo peeji mekuru_

 _{ Jae hwan Part } Dakedo anata ga hohoen de iru dake de_

 _Mirai mo shinjirareru no yo_

 _[All] Kokoro wo komete_

 _[All] Ima, okuritai "arigatou"_

 _[All] Kikoete imasuka_

 _[All] Itsuka watashi ga_

 _[All] Ginno doresu ma tottara_

 _[All] Darling, I just want to tell you how much I love you_

 _[All] Yakusoku shite ne_

 _[All] Jyuunen go mo zutto anata to_

 _[All] Aruite yuku wa_

 _-_ Kelas XII A-

" aigo Jung Taek woon ,sebenarnya kemana kau ~ " ujar Hakyeon sambil menatap Layar ponsel nya. Dia berharap jika Leo mengiriminya sebuah pesan yang di tunggu tak kunjung datang

" Hakeyon-a dari tadi aku tidak melihat Leo, sebenar nya kemana dia ? " tanya Ravi

" aku pun tidak tau dia pergi kemana, saat aku masuk kelas dia sudah tidak ada di kelas. Aku hanya melihat tas dan buku nya saja `~ " jawab Hakyeon

" apa mungkin dia berada di kantin " tanya Junyoung yang tiba- tiba duduk di samping Ravi

" di kantin tidak ada, baru saja aku membeli makanan di sana" ujar Ravi

"ah… apa mungkin Leo sakit? Dan sekarang dia berada di UKS~ bisa saja kan, lihat dia tidak masuk pelajaran sosial pagi ini " ujar Junyoung menimpali

 _Apa yang di katakana Junyoung ada benar nya, bagaimana jika Leo sakit dan sedang terbaring lemah di UKS~aku harus menemui nya._ Hakyeon berdiri dari kursi tempat ia duduk, seketika timbul perasaan khwatir mengenai Leo.

"Yak.. kau mau kemana " tanya Ravi

"UKS, aku akan mencari Leo" ujar Hakyeon

Hakyeon berlari menuju UKS, mengapa tiba-tiba ia menjadi khawatir. Semoga Leo baik- baik saja~

Sesampai nya di UKS, Hakyeon bertanya kepada petugas UKS dan petugas itu mengatakan jika Leo tidak berada di sini. Rasa khawatir nya semakin menjadi, Hakyeon berpikir dimana tempat yang biasa Leo kunjungi. Hakyeon kembali berlari melewati koridor sekola, Kali ini ia menuju taman sekola tapi Leo tidak ada di perpustakaan sekola pun Leo tak ada, tinggal Ruang latihan vocal yang belum dia kunjungi ia berharap semoga saja Leo berada di sana.

Hakyeon mendengar suara dari ruang itu, dia sangat mengenal suara itu. Suara yang selalu membuat hati nya bergetar, _Jung Taek woon's high note._ Hakyeon semakin mempercepat langkah nya menuju ruang latihan vocal.

Hakyeon melihat Leo sedang bermain piano dan bernyanyi bersama seseorang , tunggu seseorang? Siapa dia . Hakyeon menyipitkan mata nya, sosok yang tidak asing. Lee Jaehwan~

"Yak … BABO kemana saja kau selama pelajaran tadi" ujar Hakyeon dengan nada tinggi

Suara ahjumma itu sontak membuat Leo dan Jae hwan terkejut -_- ~ seorang ahjumma mengganggu acara bernyanyi mereka

"Hakyeon-ssi annyeong " sapa Leo

" JUNG TAEK WOON, jawab pertanyaa ku"

"itu barusan aku tertidur di ruangan ini, aku sedang malas belajar. Aku tidak suka dengan pelajaran sosial sungguh pelajaran yang membosankan"

"dan Kau Jae hwanie.. kenapa kau berada di sini? Apa kau ikutan membolos?" tanya Hakyeon penuh curiga

"A….. aniya sunbae, saat jam istirahat aku ingin mengambil buku vocal ku di sini dan saat ke sini aku melihat Leo sunbae sedang tertidur dan tanpa sengaja aku membangunkan dia dengan suara ku " jawab Jae hwan

"Bel sudah berbunyi saat nya aku masuk ke kelas sunbae-nim" pamit Jae hwan . Ia membungkuk kan badan nya kepada Leo dan Hakyeon. Sebenar nya ia ingin lebih lama lagi bersama Leo, tetapi pengacau datang ( r: Hakyeon ahjumma ) Ia lebih memilih masuk kelas daripada harus mendapat ceramah yang kedua kali dari ahjumma itu~ kkkkk

" tunggu jaehwan.."

Jae hwan membalikan badan nya

" terima kasih untuk suara mu yang sudah membangunkan ku tadi, dan gomawo untuk duet nya" ujar Leo tersenyum

 _Omo omo… ini pertama kali nya Leo sunbae tersenyum kepada ku, Ya tuhan ini adalah hari terindah dalam hidup ku. Senyuman itu sungguh manis tetaplah tersenyum seperti itu sunbae_

Jae hwan membalas senyuman Leo " Cheonma sunbae" winkeu~

Jae hwan pergi dari ruang latihan vocal dan menuju kelas nya _  
_

[Hakyeon POV]

"Hari ini.. kau kenapa ? " Tanya ku pada Leo yang masih sibuk dengan piano

"aniya~ gwenchana" jawab nya datar

Aish~ dasar manusia datar, jelas-jelas wajah nya menujukan jika ia sedang ada masalah. Kenapa ia berkata selalu _nan gwenchana_

" di balik kata _gwenchana_ ada makna tersirat _I'm not fine, I'm mad, I need someone who want listened my story"_

Kembali ~ si manusia kulkas itu tidak berkata sepatah kata pun, malah ia asik dengan piano.

Hufttt~ aku mengelas nafas, memenjamkan mata ku

 _Andai kau tau Leo, aku sangat mengkhawatirkan dirimu~ aku tak ingin kau sedih, aku bersedia menjadi bahu untuk kau bersandar setiap saat… . Aku peduli dengan mu_

" aku sudah berpisah dengan Nicole" ujar nya

Aku membalakan mata ku mendengar ucapan Leo dan ada perasaan sedikit senang mendengar berita ini, Leo – Nicole putus ckckck tidak mungkin pasangan ini putus~ aku masih belum bisa mengatakan apa pun.

"Nicole memutuskan untuk pergi ke Amerika dan dia tidak akan kembali lagi ke Korea"

Dari setiap kata yang dia ucapkan, aku tau dia sedang bersedih.

Aku menepuk bahu nya dan tersenyum kepada dia

"mungkin ini yang tuhan takdirkan untuk kalian, jalan terbaik untuk kalian. Sedikit demi sedikit kau harus melupakan Nicole, carilah pengganti Nicole. Aku yakin di luar sana banyak yang lebih menyayangi mu " Ia hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan ku dan ia kembali memainkan piano dengan nada ballad

"gomawo hakyeon-a , kau adalah sahabat terbaik ku"

 _Sahabat ?~ aku ingin kau menganggap ku lebih dari itu, andai kau tau selama ini aku terus berada di samping mu walaupun kau tidak akan pernah menyadari keberadaan ku. Andai saja aku yang bisa menggantikan posisi Nicole di hati mu, tapi aku terlalu pecundang untuk mengakui jika aku menaruh rasa pada mu_

 _-_ Cha Hakyeon's House-

[Hakyeon - POV]

Aku melirik jam di atas nakas, 11.00 PM ~ sudah beberapa kali aku terjaga dari tidur ku, entah ini kesekian kali nya aku berusaha untuk memejamkan mata ku. Aku tidak bisa tertidur, sejak tadi perasaan ku gelisah. Tiba- tiba saja aku memikirkan Leo, aku sangat mengkhawatirkan diri nya. Walaupun dia berkata aku baik-baik saja tetap saja aku merasa tidak ada yang beres dengan diri nya

"Aku harus menelpon nya, untuk memastikan keadaan dia baik – baik saja" . Aku pun mengambil ponsel yang berada di atas meja belajar

( _Jung Taek Woon – call_ )

" Halo, dengan siapa disana? Apa kau mengenal bocah ini "

 _Tunggu…~ ini bukan suara Leo ujar ku dalam hati_

"yeoboseyo~ saya berbicara dengan siapa sekarang? Kemana pemilik ponsel ini ?"

"aku pemilik kedai , sekarang dia sedang tertidur di kedai ku karna terlalu banyak minum soju. Apa kau bisa menjemput nya anak muda? Ini sudah larut malam, aku harus menutup toko ku"

"ah ne baiklah ahjussi,kirim kan alamat kedai nya. Aku akan menjemput teman ku"

Setelah menerima message dari paman itu, aku mengambil jaket dan kunci mobil milik appa dan pergi ke kedai itu.

 _Leo-a ~ bukan kah kau itu anti dengan alkohol ? ternyata feeling ku benar~ pantas saja jika aku tidak bisa tertidur. Kenapa kau seperti ini ? tidak biasa nya kau mabuk seperti ini._

" maafkan teman ku ahjussi jika dia merepotkan mu" ujar ku pada pemilik kedai sambil membungkuk

" ne.. ne… ~ tidak apa-apa. Lain kali kau harus menjaga dia, seperti nya teman mu ini sedang frustasi. Ia selalu menyebut- nyebut nama Nicole "

 _Aku terdiam mendengar penjelasan ahjussi itu, jadi Nicole yang menyebabkan Leo menjadi begini_

Ahjussi itu membantu aku untuk membawa Leo masuk de dalam mobil, aku pun segera berpamitan dan mengucapkan teri ma kasih. Aku akan membawa Leo ke rumah ku, jika ia ku antar ke rumah nya bisa-bisa ia habis kena pukul dan omel appa nya~ kebetulan sekali appa dan eomma sedang pergi ke luar kota jadi aku hanya tinggal sendirian di rumah.

Selama perjalanan pulang Leo tertidur , sesekali ia mengoceh tak jelas juga mungik efek dari alcohol.

"Hakyeon-a , Cha Hakyeon apa itu kau eoh" Tanya nya sambil melihat ku yang sedang mengemudi

"ne.. ini aku tuan pemabuk, kenapa kau bisa seperti ini"

"kepala ku.. aigo sangat sakit" ujar Leo sambil memijat kening nya

"lebih baik kau tidur ne, perjalanan menuju ke rumah ku masih cukup jauh"

"ara… terima kasih hakyeon-a"

Setelah 20 menit , akhir nya kami sampai di rumah. Aku membantu Leo turun dari mobil dan membawa nya ke kamar ku. Leo berbaring di atas kasur, ia sudah terlelap . Aku mengambil selimut dan menarik selimut itu hingga leher nya.

Aku memandangi wajah putih nya, wajah dingin itu dan menyentuh nya~ masih terlihat kesedihan di wajah itu. Bagaimana pun aku harus membantu dia melupakan Nicole.

"sampai kapan kau sadar, jika aku selalu ada di samping mu bahkan sebelum kau bersama Nicole. Aku sudah berada di samping mu" ucap ku pelan

"jaljayo.. taek woo-a"

Aku beranjak dari sisi tempat tidur dan mematikan lampu kamar. Malam ini aku akan tidur di kamar tamu. Aku membiarkan Leo tidur sendiri agar tidur nya nyenyak

 _Keesokan Hari nya_

"Selamat datang weekend" ujar ku sembari menggeliat. Aku menuju kamar mandi untuk membasuh wajah ku , kemudian ke dapur untuk membuat sarapan.

Yaa walaupun hanya membuat nasi goreng , omlete dan segelas susu coklat~kkkk. Aku pun menaruh sarapan di meja makan kemudia mencuci wajan dan beberapa piring kotor.

"Omo… Yak" teriak ku

Sejak kapan makhluk kulkas itu sudah berada di meja makan dan menyantap sarapan yang aku buat tadi~ dia seperti hantu selalu menghilang dan muncul tiba- tiba

"ini enak, sangat enak" komentar Leo

"Kapan kau bangun eoh?aigo~ kau hampir membuat ku jantungan Leo-a"

"aku sudah bangun sebelum kau bangun cha-ahjumma"

"Yak ahjumma..~ aish anak ini"

Kkkk~ nafsu makan nya tidak berubah sama sekali. Aku pun ikut menyantap sarapan ku, kami sibuk dengan sarapan masing-masing hanya terdengar bunyi sendok dan garpu. Mengenai kejadian semalam~ ah aku tidak akan membahas nya , aku takut jika Leo marah.

"hmm… mengenai kejadian semalam itu. Aku benar-benar minta maaf karna telah merepotkan mu" ujar Leo

"gwenchana~ taekwoon-a, tidak usah sungkan kepada ku ne. Kita sudah bersahabat sejak lama" ujar ku sembari tersenyum

Leo pun ikut tersenyum~

"berhubung ini hari libur, mari kita pergi ke luar" ajak ku

"tidak, aku tidak ingin pergi ke mana-mana"

"ayo… lah Leo temani aku jalan – jalan , aku ingin makan es krim dan membeli buku~ please" ujar ku memelas

"ah… araseo mari kita pergi~ aku juga ingin membeli komik"

Dan Hari ini aku pergi bersama Leo~ menghabiskan waktu bersama mulai dari menonton film di bioskop, pergi ke toko buku, membeli es krim dan jalan – jalan di taman. Weekend terindah yang tidak akan ku lupakan

 _Aku harus mengembalikan Leo seperti dulu, aku harus melihat senyuman nya lagi~_

[ 2 Bulan Kemudian ]

[Leo POV]

Waktu berjalan begitu cepat ~ 2 bulan sudah aku berpisah dengan Nicole, awal nya aku mengira jika melupakan Nicole adalah hal yang mudah tetapi aku salah. Sangat berat menjalani hari- hari tanpa ada nya dia. Tapi sekarang… aku sudah bisa melupakan dia dan menjalani hari – hari seperti biasa lagi

 _melupakan nama seseorang yang sempat hadir di hati kita membutuhkan proses , seiring dengan waktu yang terus berjalan nama itu akan terhapus dengan sendiri nya… dan yakinlah akan ada nama yang baru, nama yang akan menuntun kita menjadi lebih baik dan menjauh dari masa lalu ( Jung-Leo )_

Selama 2 bulan banyak orang- orang yang membantu ku untuk melalui masa – masa sulit ini , mereka selalu menghibur ku,dan memberikan semangat. Aku senang ternyata masih banyak orang yang peduli dengan ku. Termasuk Hakyeon dan Jaehwan…. ~ mereka berdua selalu berada di samping ku dan kemana pun aku pergi pasti selalu di temani salah satu dari mereka, terutama Jae hwan si penguntit itu. Ckckck. Sejak berita aku dan Nicole berpisah sudah tersebar di seluruh penjuru sekola, dia menjadi sedikit aneh (?) dia menjadi lebih perhatian selalu membawakan makan siang untuk ku, bahkan setiap saat dia selalu mengirimi ku message. Dan Jika aku bertemu dengan dia di ruang latihan vocal dia selalu bernyanyi untuk ku, Ya aku akui jika aku sangat sangat menyukai suara nya. Setiap mendengar Jae hwan bernyanyi aku merasa tenang dan keberadaan dia di sisi ku membuat ku perlahan – lahan merasakan rasa nyaman ~ Jae hwan juga sering mengajak ku keluar walau hanya sekedar berjalan- jalan di taman. Aku tetap menyukai nya…

Apa aku mulai suka dengan Jae hwan ? Ckck~ tidak. Aku hanya tertarik dengan dia bukan suka. Aku sudah mempunyai nama orang yang ku suka, dia adalah _Cha Hakyeon_. Aku merasa jika Hakyeon adalah sosok pengganti Nicole. Hakyeon lah yang selalu berada di sisi ku setelah Nicole pergi, dia yang selalu membuat ku tersenyum, dan memberikan dukungan setiap waktu. Jika Hakyeon berada di dekat ku, aku merasa terlindungi.

Hakyeon dan aku sudah lama bersama, kami bersama sejak masih SMP. Tidak salah jika aku menyimpan rasa dengan dia, tapi Hakyeon sendiri tidak mungkin menyukai ku karna Hakyeon menyukai seorang gadis. Gadis itu adalah teman sekelas kami, nama nya Han Yura. Sudah sering aku memergoki mereka berdua, baik itu di dalam sekolah maupun di luar sekola. Mereka selalu bersama ~ dan aku sempat bertemu mereka saat di bioskop. Hakyeon dan Yura sedang berkencan , cemburu? Tentu saja cemburu. Apalagi saat aku melihat Hakyeon yang menggandeng tangan Yura saat membeli popcorn. Sudah lah tidak ada kesempatan untuk ku di hati Hakyeon… dan di tambah lagi berita yang aku dengar hari di kelas

 _Cha Hakyeon dan Han Yura berpacaran_

 _Deg…._

 _Sial, kenapa aku harus mendengar berita ini. Ini berita buruk buruk sangat buruk. Berakhir sudah harapan ku untuk memasuki hati nya, karna di hati nya sudah ada nama Han Yura ._

 _bantu aku untuk melupakan Hakyeon , bantu aku agar bisa menemukan pengganti apa yang harus ku lakukan? Jika melihat wajah hitam nya :'v aku merasa tidak ingin bertemu dia lagi ~_

" Hakyeon –a" sapa ku saat melihat Hakyeon dan Yura memasuki kelas

" Chukae untuk kalian berdua, semoga hubungan kalian bertahan lama hingga kita lulus nanti"

"Gomawo Leo-a" ujar Hakyeon sembari tersenyum dan Yura pun ikut tersenyum kepada ku

" _Jebal… jangan tunjukan senyuman mu itu Hakyeon dan jangan tersenyum kepada gadis itu. Hanya aku yang boleh melihat senyuman manis mu itu " umpat ku dalam hati_

"Gomawo L eo-ssi , dan aku berharap agar kau juga cepat mendapat pasangan ne~…." Ujar Yura

Aku sedikit tersenyum~

"ah iya, nanti malam datang lah ke kedai daging dekat dan Yura akan mengadakan pesta untuk merayakan hubungan kami. Aku berharap kau bisa datang Leo, aku ingin sahabat terbaik ku juga merasakan kebahagian yang sedang aku rasakan sekarang" ujar Hakyeon

"akan ku usahakan datang" ujar sembari berlalu meninggalkan mereka berdua

" Ya.. Leo kau ingin pergi kemana eo" Tanya Jun Young

"bukan urusan mu" jawab ku datar

"15 menit lagi pelajaran matematikan akan mulai dan seosaengnim akan datang, jangan keluar kelas" ujar Hakyeon yang menahan tangan ku

"aku sedang tidak ingin belajar, aku ingin mencari tempat untuk tidur"

Aku pergi meninggalkan kelas tanpa menghiraukan panggilan Hakyeon dan Jun young.

-Ruang Latihan vocal-

" Hanya bernyanyi yang bisa membuat mood ku sedikit naik" . Aku mulai memainkan piano dan bernyanyi..

 _Igeon Beautiful lie_ _  
_ _Nae majimak geojitmal_ _  
_ _Jugeul mankeum apado_ _  
_ _Jigeum i sungan_ _  
_ _Gamyeon soge nareul sumgin chae_ _  
_ _Neon nareul tteonagado gwaenchanha_ _  
_ _Nega haengbokhamyeon jokesseo_ _  
_ _Oh nan_ _  
_ _I'm a beautiful_ _  
_ _I'm a beautiful liar_

it's a beautiful pain  
Neoreul bonaejuneun il  
Nae ane nal jugigo  
Nunmul samkimyeo  
Utgo inneun gamyeoneul sseune  
Nan jigeum neomuna holgabunhae  
Jebal nae geokjeongeun hajima  
Oh nan  
I'm a beautiful  
Ani bigeophan Liar

suara itu~ aku menolehkan wajah ku dan mencari sumber suara itu. Mata ku terhenti saat melihat Jae hwan yang sudah berdiri di depan pintu

" apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Tidak sopan menganggu orang yang sedang berlatih" ujar ku dingin

"hehehe… mianhae sunbae jika aku masuk tanpa izin mu"

"kau bolos ?"

"tidak sunbae.. aku tidak bolos, sunbae yang bolos"

Aku menatap nya tajam dan ia langsung menghentikan senyuman nya

"sekarang aku sedang pelajaran olahraga tetapi guru nya tidak ada dan saat aku melewati ruangan ini aku mendengar suara sunbae dan langsung saja aku ke sini hehe"

" lebih baik kau pergi jangan ganggu aku, aku sedang ingin sendiri"

"tidak.. aku tidak akan pergi"

"terserah" aku melanjutkan bermain piano

Jae hwan menarik kursi dan duduk di samping ku, dia ikut bernyanyi. Aku menghentikan permainan , lalu melihat kea rah dia

"jangan ganggu aku, aku sedang ingin sendiri. Pintu keluar ada di sana"

"aku ingin menemani sunbae… bolehkah? Aku akan bernyanyi dan bermain piano untuk sunbae. AH~ sunbae seperti ny sedang sedih ya, izinkan lah Jae hwan yang cute ini bernyanyi untuk sunbae"

 _Plakk.._

aku menjitak kepala nya, sungguh anak ini tak bisa diam. Kenapa dia selalu mengganggu, dia tidak menghiraukan jitakan ku dan dia mulai bernyanyi

aku menikmati suara dan permainan piano nya ~ sungguh indah… lagi – lagi aku tersenyum karna dia.

" sunbae… sunbae…"

Jrengg…. ~ Jae hwan menekan piano dengan kasar. Dia tau jika aku sedang melamaun

Aku tersentak kaget " APA? "

"sunbae kenapa melamun eo? "

"aniya…" Tanpa aku sadari, aku tersenyum kepada dia. Aku harus mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Jae hwan, berkat dia mood ku menjadi naik .

"gomawo Jae hwan- ssi, sekarang aku harus pergi ke kelas " aku berdiri dan hendak meninggalkan ruang vocal tapi tangan Jae hwan mencegah ku, aku menoleh..

Jae hwan berdiri dengan tangan nya yang masih memegang tangan ku

" sunbae.. ada hal yang ingin aku katakan"

" apa? Katakana saja"

"sunbae sunbae sebenar nya aku suka sama sunbae" ujar Jae hwan

"mwo… ckckkc jangan bercanda"

"tidak sunbae, ini serius. Mianhae sunbae jika aku mengatakan tiba-tiba pasti sunbae kaget~ tapi yang penting sekarang sunbae sudah tau bagaimana perasaan ku. Selama ini aku selalu berusaha untuk dekat dengan sunbae dan membuat sunbae merasa nyaman. Aku tidak memaksa sunbae untuk menyukai ku juga dan menjawab confess ini, aku hanya ingin jujur kepada sunbae mengenai perasaan ku" ujar Jaehwan sambil menundukan kepala nya

Aku masih memandang Jae hwan, aku masih bingung karna ini terlalu cepat dan tiba- tiba juga. Ada rasa senang saat dia menyatakan confess dan ada rasa bingung juga. Aku masih belum bisa memberikan jawaban alasan nya karna masih ada Hakyeon di hati ku,

 _apa Jae hwan bisa bisa menggantikan Hakyeon? Apa dia akan terus berada di samping ku ? apa dia yang akan menggantikan Nicole bukan Haekyeon. Ingat Leo~ Hakyeon sudah bersama Yura. Sebenar nya aku juga merasa nyaman akan keberadaan Jae hwan tapi untuk menaruh nama dia di hati aku masih belum bisa…_

"sunbae maafkan aku jika aku lancang" ujar Jaehwan yang membuyarkan lamunan ku

Aku masih berkecamuk dengan pikiran ku sendiri, hati ku berkata iya tetapi pikiran ku tidak.

Aku pergi meninggalkan Jae hwan yang masih berada di ruang vocal, tanpa memberi jawaban. Aku harus benar- benar memikirkan apa jawaban untuk ini.

Aku terus berjalan menyusuri koridor sekola, pikiran ku kosong…. Karna ulah Jae hwan tadi. Perpustakaan~ ya aku harus ke sana

 _Aku harus segera menenangkan diri dan menemukan jawaban nya, harus harus aku tidak ingin salah langkah lagi_

 _Sial… kenapa di saat seperti ini aku harus berpapasan dengan pasangan itu, Hakyeon dan Yura. Semoga mereka tidak melihat aku. Tidak..tidak mereka tidak melihat ku dari jauh_

 _Tapi.._

"Ya.. Leo-a" panggil Hakyeon

 _Shit.. kenapa mereka melihat ku_

"kau ingin pergi kemana eo.." Tanya Hakyeon

"ke kelas.." jawab ku

"tapi ini kan arah ke perpustakaan sekola" timpal Yura

 _Andwae.. aku salah menjawab ~ jangan sampai mereka mengikuti ku. Jun Young ya.. Jun Young aku melihat Jun young di belakang mereka. Keberadaan Jun Young bisa menjadi alasan untuk menjauh dari mereka_

"Oh.. Jun Young" ujar ku sambil melambaikan tangan

"Ne.. waeyo" jawab Jun young.

Aku pun merangkul Jun young dan memaksa dia agar pergi bersama ku menjauh dari Hakyeon dan Yura , Jun young terlihat kebingungan

"nanti aku ku jelaskan .. sekarang ikut pergi bersama ku" bisik ku pada Jun young

"yak..! kau ini kenapa"

"sekarang cepat ikut dengan ku"

"araseo.."

"kalian berdua mau kemana" Tanya Hakyeon

"ke perpustakaan, aku ingin mengerjakan tugas fisika dan Jun young akan membantu ku . Benar kan Jun young-ssi ? " ujar ku pada Jun Young dengan sedikit menekan pundak nya

"Mwo..? fisika? Bukan nya hari ini tidak ada pelajaran itu" jawab Jun Young

Hakyeon menyipitkan mata nya, ia mulai curiga dengan aku dan Jun Young.

"maksud ku tugas untuk lusa, sudah lah aku ingin ke perpustakaan" ujar ku sambil merangkul Junyoung dan segera pergi meninggalkan mereka.

 _-_ Perpustakaan-

Sekarang hanya Jun Young yang bisa mendengarkan semua cerita ku, aku mulai menceritaka apa yang terjadi hari ini mengenai Jae hwan dan Hakyeon. Serta menceritakan tentang perasaan ku kepada mereka berdua

"hahahaha" Jun Young tertawa

"kenapa kau tertawa"

"tidak aku hanya prihatin dengan kisah cinta mu Jung Taek Woon, ternyata kisah cintamu rumit juga~omo… di mulai dari Nicole,Hakyeon dan sekarang Jae hwan "

"dan sekarang aku harus bagaimana…."

"Hakyeon sudah mempunyai Yura, apa kau ingin merusak hubungan mereka berdua? Mengenai Jae Hwan , anak itu seperti nya sangat menyayangi mu eoh~ terbukti saat Nicole meninggalkan mu dia kan yang selalu member perhatian kepada mu?bahkan sebelum Nicole pergi dia selalu mengikuti mu mulai dari pagi hingga larut tujuan nya agar dia bisa melihat mu. Apa semua itu tidak cukup membuktikan rasa cinta nya? Yaa walaupun Hakyeon pun melakukan hal yang sama seperti Jaehwan, tapi menurutku rasa peduli nya Hakyeon hanya sebagai sahabat tidak lebih dari itu. Kalian berdua kan sudah berteman sangat lama "

" lalu, apa yang harus ku perbuat Junyoung-a aku sangat bingung, aku tidak bisa berpikir~ arggh" ujar ku sambil menjambak rambut ku sendiri

Jun young menepuk pundak ku

"lakukan apa yang hati mu katakan~ percaya lah kepada hati mu sendiri"

"hati ku berkata agar aku menerima Jae hwan, melupakan Hakyeon karna Hakyeon sudah bersama Yura. Dan …. Aku harus perlahan-lahan menjauhi Hakyeon"

"hey ~ kau tidak harus menjauhi Hakyeon. Tetap lah bersama dengan dia , _broship"_

"tidak aku tidak bisa…, jika aku terus bersama Hakyeon, rasa suka ini tidak akan pernah pergi mungkin akan semakin menjadi"

"araseo.. jika itu keputusan mu, aku mendukung setiap keputusan mu dan mengenai Jae hwan apa kau akan menerima nya sekarang juga?kau yakin menyukai dia juga? "

" tidak.. aku perlu berpikir 2 kali aniya~ mungkin 4 kali untuk menerima Jae hwan masuk ke dalam hati ku. Aku hany tertarik kepada dia kkkk"

" tertarik kepada nya kemudian menyukai nya dan mencintai nya sama seperti kau mencintai Nicole dulu~ kkkk terkadang mencintai itu memerlukan lah menerima dia , lambat laun kau juga akan mencintai dia"

"baiklah.. akan ku pikirkan"

 _Cha Hakyeon mulai sekarang aku akan menjauhi mu~ mianhae…., ini terpaksa aku lakukan agar bisa melupakan mu dan menerima Jae hwan menggantikan posisi mu. Hidup lah bahagia bersama Han Yura_

[ Jae Hwan POV ]

Sejak kejadian 2 hari yang lalu mengenai confess itu , Leo sunbae seperti menjauhi ku. Setiap bertemu di sekola dia selalu menghindar dari ku, dia benar – benar tidak ingin bertemu ku lagi. Semua pesan teks yang aku kirimkan gagal tidak terkirim dan saat aku menelpon nya nomor sudah ganti ~ckkck p. Apa dia membenci ku? Ya sekarang dia membenci ku… terlihat dari perlakuan nya. Ketika kami bertemu di ruang vocal, dia sama sekali tidak melihat ku dan langsung pergi meninggalkan ku.

BABO… Lee Jae Hwan BABO~ kenapa aku harus mengatakan itu semua? Aku terlalu mengikuti kata hati . Lebih baik aku menyimpan perasaan ini dalam- dalam daripada mengatakan yang sejujur nya dan malah membuat Leo sunbae menjauhi aku. Aku tidak bisa tanpa dia,walau sehari tanpa melihat wajah nya ~

Aku berpikir bagaimana membuat Leo sunbae kembali seperti dulu….~

"Jae hwan.." panggil eomma dari dapur

"ah ne.. eomma ada apa memanggil ku?"

"apa kau bisa membantu eomma, tolong pergi ke supermarket dan belikan barang- barang ini" ujar eomma sambil memberikan secarik kertas

"araseo eomma… aku akan segera pergi"

Aku mengambil Jaket dan payung yang ada di ruang keluarga ~sudah beberapa hari ini Seoul di guyur hujan. Aku keluar rumah, sedikit merapatkan jaket yang aku pakai.

"chupta…"

Cuaca hari ini sedang tidak bersahabat~ hujan yang cukup deras dengan udara yang sangat dingin. Kebetulan jarak supermarket dan rumah ku tidak terlalu jauh. Saat di perjalanan menuju supermarket aku melihat seekor anak anjing yang sedang menyebrang jalan, jalan raya di sore itu memang sedang sepi tapi .. dari arah berlawanan aku melihat pengendara motor yang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi

Aku segera berlari menuju anak anjing itu… , aku menggendong nya

Cittttttt…

Pengendara motor itu menabrak kami berdua

Kami jatuh tersungkur di jalan raya, aku meringis kesakitan Lutut dan tangan ku mengeluarkan darah. Begitu juga anak anjing yang ada di pangkuan ku bulu putih nya sudah mulai di penuhi darah, darah yang mengalir dari kaki kanan nya.

"omo.." ujar ku kaget

aku melepaskan jaket lalu memasangakan pada anak anjing ini dan menggendong nya. aku tidak mempedulikan rasa sakit ku, yang terpenting anak anjing ini harus selamat.

"tahan sebentar ne.. aku akan membawa mu ke klinik hewan dekat sini"

Aku berlari menerobos hujan yang deras untuk mencari klinik, baju yang ku pakai sudah basah kuyup dan payung yang ku bawa tadi entahlah sudah kemana. Yang penting aku harus segera menyelamatkan anak anjing ini..

" dokter … dokter tolong anak anjing ini" ujar ku khawatir saat memasuki klinik

"kenapa dengan kalian "

"kami habis tertabrak motor "

"baiklah saya akan mengobati luka anak anjing ini" ujar dokter itu sambil mengambil nya dari gendongan ku

"ne..dokter"

"tuan.. mari saya obati juga luka anda" ujar seorang suster

Lutut dan tangan ku sudah di obati dan di perban . sekarang aku sedang menunggu dokter di ruang tunggu, aku mengkhawatirkan anak anjing itu

"dokter bagaimana anak anjing itu" Tanya ku ketika dokter keluar

"dia tidak apa- apa hanya saja kaki kanan nya terganggu tapi itu bukan luka yang serius, dia akan sembuh dalam beberapa hari"

"huft… syukurlah" ujar lega

"dan bagaimana dengan luka anda"

"saya baik- baik saja dokter ini hanya lecet dan sudah di obati . apa saya bisa melihat anak anjing itu? " ujar ku tersenyum

"owh.. syukurlah ~ tentu boleh. Saya juga sudah menghubungi pemilik anjing ini mungkin sebentar lagi pemilik nya akan sampai di sini. Ah saya pamit , masih ada pasien yang membutuhkan pengobatan" ujar dokter itu

"ne ne.. dokter jeongmal gamshahamnida" ujar ku sembari membungkuk

Aku masuk ke ruang perawatan untuk melihat anak anjing itu

"omo.. bagaimana keadaan mu. Apa kau merasakan sakit" ujar ku sambil mengelus kepala anak anjing itu

Anak anjing itu menggeliat dan menjilat telapak tangan ku~ aigo sangat lucu kkk… aku pun terus mengusap kepala anak anjing nya hingga tak menyadari jika pemilik nya sudah datang

"kenapa kau sangat lucu eohh… siapa namu mu?" Tanya ku

"sarang.. nama nya sarang" jawab seseorang dari belakang

Tunggu… aku seperti mengenal suara itu, suara lembut itu yang sangat kurindukan beberapa hari ini. aku tidak ingin banyak berharap jika pemilik anjing itu adalah dia ~ tapi suara nya mirip…. Ah mungkin ini faktor rindu.

Aku memberanikan menengok ke belakang dan….

 _Leo sunbae.. , jadi Leo pemilik anjing ini_

Ini seperti mimpi… aku masih tidak percaya

"jangan melihat ku seperti itu"

"ah.. mian"

Dia menatap ku..

"dokter sudah menjelaskan semua nya mengenai kau dan sarang dan gomawo sudah menolong sarang ~ Jae hwanie….."

" cheonmaneyo sunbae… ah sunbae aku harus segera pergi, karna eomma pasti sedang menunggu ku di rumah"

" tunggu.. kau ingin kemana? "

"supermarket…"

"biar aku temani dan juga aku ingin mentraktir mu minum coklat hangat"

"aniya… tidak usah sunbae. Biar aku pergi sendiri dan aku ikhlas menolong sarang"

"anggap saja ini sebagai bayaran untuk luka mu"

Setelah berpamitan dengan dokter klinik,kemudian aku dan Leo sunbae pergi ke supermarket. Dia menemani ku belanja dan mengajak ku untuk minum coklat hangat

 _Bahagia sangat bahagia, semoga saja ini semua bukan mimpi. Jika ini mimpi aku tidak ingin bangun dari mimpi ini_

 _Tidak ini bukan mimpi… jika ini mimpi bagaimana mungkin aku bisa melihat wajah Leo sunbae sedekat ini_

"kau tidak menyukai coklat nya ? " Tanya Leo

" tidak sunbae ini enak sangat enak, terima kasih sunbae untuk coklat nya "

Leo tersenyum, ia mengusap kepala sarang. Si Tuan penyanyang hewan…

"mulai sekarang jangan panggil aku sunbae ~ panggil hyung saja"

Aku mengangguk menyetujui saran nya…

" mulai sekarang jika ada yang bertanya apa kau sudah mempunyai pacar? Jawab saja sudah. Karna mulai sekarang aku akan menjadi bagian dari diri mu"

Bagai tersambar petir.. ~

" taa…. Pi… hyung ini ini " ujar ku terbata- bata

"aku akan menerima mu masuk ke dalam hati ku dan tetaplah berada di sisi ku. Aku akan menjadi hyung kesayangan mu Jae hwan-ssi"

"hyung…." Ujar ku masih tidak percaya

"ah aku harus pulang, eomma sudah menelpon ku dari tadi. Kau segeralah pulang ~ istirahat . jika sudah sampai rumah nanti aku akan menelpon mu. Hati- hati di jalan, aku sudah memesan taksi untuk mu"

Sebelum Leo beranjak dari tempat duduk nya, aku memegang tangan nya dan tersenyum

"gomawo… telah bersedia menjadi hyung kesayangan ku "

Dia menunjukan senyuman nya

"saranghae hyungie~ " ujar ku

Leo pergi dari hadapan ku~ jinja jinja jinja ini adalah hari terindah … , rasa nya aku ingin memberhentikan waktu ~ kkk

Hari ini sangat indah untuk dilewati

Aku menatap ke luar memandangi air yang terus turun dari langit…

 _Mulai sekarang aka nada Leo hyung di sampingku~ aku akan menjaga nya…_

" omo… belanjaan eomma, aish~ terlalu senang aku sampai lupa pulang"

Aku pun kembali ke rumah dengan perasaan berbunga- bunga

 _To be continued….._


	2. Chapter 2

FORBIDDEN LOVE

PART 2

Cast : Cha Hakyeon (N) , Lee Jae Hwan (KEN) , Jung Taek woon (LEO)

Genre : Yaoi, Complicated,School, Sad, Romance

Length : Chapter

Author: AhnJJ

Annyeong kembali lagi bersama AhnJJ yoww '0')/… ini Forbidden Love part 2 ~ di part ini cerita nya author buat lebih complicated lagi biar lebih pedes (?). kkkkk ~ nah di part ini KEO banyak, moment Hakyeon-Yura juga ada loh author mau menunjukan sisi romantic nya N .

Enjoy it ~

Gomawo

-Hannyoung High School –

[Hakyeon POV]

 _Han Yura, gadis itu yang sekarang ada di hati ku menggantikan Jung Taek Woon. Walaupun belum sepenuh nya aku bisa melupakan Leo ~ aku masih menyayangi dia sampai kapanpun._

 _Cha Hakyeon dan Han Yura berpacaran_

Tentu saja berita ini membuat geger satu sekolah, terutama kelas XII-A. teman- teman sekelas seakan tidak percaya jika aku dan Yurasudah menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Kenapa aku lebih memilih menyatakan perasaan kepada Yura daripada Leo ? sampai detik ini pun aku tidak mengetahui alasan nya. Aku hanya ingin menemukan seseorang yang bisa mengisi kekosongan di hati ini, dan orang itu adalah Han Yura ~ tak selamanya di hati ini hanya ada Leo

Aku berpacaran dengan Yura agar aku bisa melupakan Leo sepenuh nya, karna aku tau di hati Leo hanya ada Nicole. Leo belum bisa melupakan Nicole, masih ada Nama Nicole di hati nya ~ aku tau itu….

Bahkan sampai detik ini, Leo masih mencintai Nicole. Dia belum bisa menemukan sosok pengganti Nicole karena dia masih menjaga hati nya untuk Nicole

Tidak ada guna nya aku terus menyimpan hati ini untuk Leo ~ bukan kah lebih baik aku memberikan hati ini kepada Han Yura? Gadis yang jelas – jelas sudah mencintai ku sejak lama… dia mulai mencintai ku ketika kami pertama berkenalan di club tennis. Sejak tau kami satu kelas, dia selalu mendekati ku hanya saja aku yang tidak pernah 'peka' dengan kehadiran nya.

Pelampiasan ~ ya bisa di bilang itu salah satu faktor aku menerima Han Yura. Tapi Cha Hakyeon bukanlah tipe seorang _Nappeun Namja_ Aku akan berusaha mencintai Han Yura seperti aku mencitai Leo

Aku akan berusaha mencintai Han Yura ~

 _Untuk apa aku mencintai seseorang yang tidak mencintai ku_

 _Untuk apa aku berada di samping seseorang yang bahkan orang itu pun tidak pernah menyadari keberadaan ku_

 _dan…_

 _Untuk apa aku terus menunggu seseorang , sekalipun orang itu tidak pernah melirik diri ku_

 _Jung Taek Woon_

 _This's Hurt….._

"Chanin… helo Chanin" ujar Yura sambil melambai- lambai tangan nya

"oh… waeyo "

"kau sedang melamun ya… kau kenapa " Tanya Yura. Dia terlihat khawatir dengan keadaan ku

Aku mengusap lembut pipi nya ,kemudia tersenyum

"aniya… naneun gwenchana "

"jangan membohongin ku Cha Hakyeon" ujar nya sambil menggembungkan pipi

"tidak sayang ~ aku tidak berbohong " ujar ku sedikit terkekeh

"ayo kita pergi ke kantin, sudah jam makan siang~ aku lapar Hakyeon-a"

"kkkk~ ara mari kita ke kantin aku pun sangat lapar tuan putri" ujar ku sambil memesang muka melas dan memegang perut ku

Yura tersenyum, ia mengusap wajah ku yang mungkin terlihat lucu di mata nya kkkk~ Aku merangkul bahu nya dan mengajak Yura ke kantin sekola.

Saat menuruni tangga kelas aku berpapasan dengan Leo, mata ku tak bisa berpaling dari wajah nya walaupun Leo sendiri sama sekali tidak melirik ku ,Dia melewati ku begitu saja tanpa menyapa.

"Taek woon –a , tunggu" ujar ku . Dia pun menoleh

Dia tidak menjawab sapaan ku, dapat ku tebak dari lirik mata nya dia sama sekali tidak akan menjawab ku

"aku dan Yura akan ke kantin untuk membeli makan siang, apa kau ingin ke kantin bersama kami ?" Tanya ku

"heummm.. gabung lah bersama kami" timpal Yura

"aku yang akan mentraktir makan siang nya ne… "

"tidak, terima kasih aku tidak berminat" ujar Leo yang kemudian pergi dari hadapan kami

"Leo kenapa? apa dia tidak suka dengan kita " Tanya Yura

"aniya sayang.. sifat Leo memang seperti itu kan ~ dingin seperti es " jawab ku

"sejak kita pacaran kenapa dia seperti menjauhi mu? Dia juga lebih suka menyendiri jarang mengobrol dengan teman – teman kelas juga "

"mungkin dia sedang ingin sendiri…"

"aku merasa aku lah penyebab dia menjauhi mu Hakyeon" ujar Yura menundukan wajah nya

"hey.. kenapa kau bisa berpikir seperti itu, aku dan Leo baik – baik saja . di luar jam sekolah kami masih sering pergi bersama. Kau tidak usah khawatir " jawab ku berbohong

Yura menyadari jika akhir – akhir ini hubungan ku dengan Leo memang tidak baik, saling menjauh satu sama lain dan aku akui itu. Dia seperti menjauhi ku , aku pun begitu perlahan menjauh dari dia agar aku bisa mencintai Yura seutuh nya.

Tapi bukan ini yang ini aku inginkan, jarak aku dan Leo semakin jauh….

Aku memeluk Yura , menyalurkan rasa cinta ku. Aku tidak ingin dia berpikiran macam – macam mengenai ini. Dan agar Yura berhenti menyalahkan diri nya

Yura membalas pelukan ku, aku mengusap punggung nya pelan..

"EHEHMMMMMMMMMMMMM"

Aku dan Yura sontak melepaskan pelukan kami, aku menoleh ke arah sumber suara

Jun young dan Leo sedang menatap kami

"di larang berpelukan di sekolah " ujar Jun Young sambil terkekeh

"YAK..! Moon Jun Young kemari kau" ujar Yura sedikit marah namun tertawa. Ia menarik kerah baju Jun Young dan menjitak Jun Young

Hahahahhaha… , kami semua tertawa kecuali Leo. Tatapan nya begitu tajam seakan tidak suka dengan apa yang kami lakukan barusan. Jangan kan ikut tertawa menatap kami pun tidak, dia malah melihat keadaan di sekitar koridor

Leo berjalan melewati kami dengan tangan yang ia selipkan di saku celana nya. Aku menatap punggung nya

 _Aku mohon berhentilah bersikap seperti itu Leo_

"Jung Taek woon tunggu aku.. " teriak Jun Young yang menyusul Leo

Aku dan Yura pun ikut menyusul mereka, Yura menggandeng tangan ku begitu pun dengan ku.

Sesampai nya di kantin , aku membantu Yura membeli makan siang untuk kami, Jun Young dan juga Leo. Sesuai dengan janji ku tadi aku yang akan membayar semua ini. Awal nya Leo sempat menolak tapi berkat paksaan Jun Young , dia pun setuju.

Kami berempat menikmati makan siang di tempat duduk dekat lapangan sekolah, kebetulan hari ini sedang ada pertandingan basket antar kelas dan kelas Jae Hwan bertanding hari ini.

" lihat itu .. Lee Jae hwan " ujar Yura menunjuk Jae hwan yang sedang berlari menggiring bola

"Jiayou Jae hwan-nie " teriak Jun Young member semangat

"kalah kan mereka Jae hwan .. " teriak ku tak kalah semangat

Kami menikmati pertandingan basket siang hari ini , termasuk Leo . Ia pun terlihat fokus menonton pertandingan ini , aku perhatikan mata nya tak bisa lepas dari Jae hwan.

Brukkk…..

Tiba – tiba saja lapangan basket menjadi ramai, semua murid – murid sekolah berlari ke lapangan.

"mwoya.. ada apa " Tanya ku

"seperti nya ada pemain yang jatuh, sebentar aku lihat " ujar Jun young yang kemudian berdiri dan ikut berlari bersama murid lain nya menuju tengah – tengah lapangan.

Aku, Leo dan Yura masih diam di tempat kami menunggu Jun Young kembali

"hosh… hosh… pemain yang terjatuh itu Lee Jae hwan" ujar Jun Young dengan nafas tersengal – sengal

Mendengar ucapan Jun Young, Leo sontak berdiri kemudian berlari menuju lapangan tanpa mempedulikan kami. Aku dan Junyoung pun ikut berlari

"tunggu sebentar di sini Yura " ujar ku pada Yura

[ Author PO V ]

Leo berlari menuju kerumunan para murid, di ikuti dengan Junyoung dan Hakyeon di belakang nya.

Ketika mendengar nama Jae Hwan , seketika ia menjadi khawatir sangat khawtir.

Leo menerobos kerumunan para murid, ia melihat Jae hwan dengan dagu yang berdarah. Darah segar mengalir cukup banyak dari dagu nya

Kemudian Leo berjongkok dan melihat luka Jae hwan. Leo mengeluarkan scarf dari dalam saku blazer nya dan memasang itu di dagu Jae hwan untuk menghentikan darah yang keluar

" ah.. hyung , aku tidak apa – apa ini hanya luka sedikit " ujar Jae hwan saat Leo memegang dagu nya. Jae hwan tau jika saat ini Leo sedang mengkhawatirkan diri nya

" permisi.. permisi.. " ujar Jun young dan Hakyeon

"Ada apa dengan Jae hwan ? " Tanya Hakyeon yang ikut berjongkok

"aku terjatuh saat mencoba melompat sunbae.." jawab Jae hwan

"dagu nya mengeluarkan darah cukup banyak, aku rasa dagu nya harus dijahit luka nya cukup besar" jawab Leo

"separah itu kah? " ujar Hakyeon

"kita akan ke rumah sakit sekarang, jika terjadi pendarahan ini cukup berbahaya. Jun young-a bantu aku membawa Jae hwan " ujar Leo

Jun young membantu Jae hwan berdiri dan menuntun nya

"ah.. kaki ku " ujar Jae hwan meringis kesakitan

"Leo-a seperti nya Kaki nya juga cedera" ujar Hakyeon

"kalau begitu naikan dia di punggung ku, aku akan membawa nya ke rumah sakit"

Hakyeon dan Junyoung membantu Jae hwan .

" Leo-a lebih baik ke rumah sakit nya menggunakan mobil ku saja " ujar Hakyeon

"baiklah Hakyeon-a dan Jun Young tolong laporkan ini guru piket, aku dan Hakyeon akan membawa dia ke rumah sakit " ujar ku yang disetujui anggukan Jun Young

Mereka bertiga pun pergi ke rumah sakit dekat sekolah, Hakyeon yang mengendarai mobil sementara Leo membantu Jae hwan agar darah dari dagu nya berhenti mengalir.

-Seoul Hospital-

"bagaimana keadaan dia dokter " ujar Hakyeon

"dagu nya mendapat luka robek yang cukup dalam sehingga harus di jahit dan juga ada sedikit masalah dengan kaki nya, engsel kaki nya membengkak itu akan menyebabkan dia sulit berjalan "

"tapi dia akan sembuh kan kan dokter " Tanya Leo khawatir

"ya akan sembuh, membutuhkan waktu seminggu untuk bisa membuat nya kembali berjalan normal . sekarang pasien berada di ruang perawatan sedang beristirahat "

Hakyeon dan Leo bernafas lega

"saya izin pamit.. masih banyak pasien yang harus saya tangani" ujar dokter

"ne.., kamshahamnida dokter" ujar Leo dan Hakyeon bersamaan

"aku akan mengurus administrasi rumah sakit, lebih baik kau menemani Jae hwan di dalam" ujar Hakyeon

"hmm.. araseo, ah terima kasih telah membantu " ujar Leo

"tak perlu sungkan, Jae hwan hoobae ku juga" ujar Hakyeon tersenyum

[ Leo POV ]

Aku menghampiri Jae hwan yang ada di ruang perawatan , aku membuka pintu. Dia sedang terbaring dengan dagu yang di perban

Baru saja kemarin anak ini masuk rumah sakit dan sekarang harus masuk rumah sakit lagi, aigo ~ berhenti membuat hyung mu khawatir Jae hwan.

Aku melepas blazer coklat ku, lalu menyimpan nya di bangku. Blazer coklat ku sudah di penuhi darah

Aku menghampiri Jae hwan , aku rasa dia sedang tertidur karna pengaruh obat. Tangan ku mengusap pelan rambut nya membersihkan kotoran yang menempel akibat ia terjatuh tadi dan menarik selimut hingga sebatas leher. Aku menarik bangku yang ada di samping tempat tidur, cukup lama aku memandangi wajah polos nya yang sedang tertidur

"hyung…"

Ia berusaha bangun..

"ne.. ada apa ? " ujar ku sambil membantu nya duduk

"mian hyung.. telah merepotkan mu~ ah mianhae juga telah membuat blazer mu kotor"

Kenapa anak ini selalu minta maaf, walaupun ia tidak melakukan kesalahan. Aku tersenyum

"tidak usah memikirkan itu, lebih baik pikirkan luka mu saja. Aku cukup.. khawatir "

Jae hwan sedikit terkejut dengan ucapan ku. Apa ada yang salah ?

"aniya hyung.. tidak usah khawatir, jeongmal nan gwenchana. See.. aku tidak apa – apa " ujar nya sembari memeperlihatkan tangan dan kaki nya

"Babo.. ckck, jelas –jelas itu di perban"

"hehehehehe" Jae hwan tersenyum

"lain kali kau harus lebih berhati –hati , jangan membuat ku khawatir lagi"

"Yes sir.. ~ kkkk

Aku mengacak – ngacak rambut nya dan menarik hidung panjang milik nya itu

Jae hwan memegang tangan kanan ku~ ia menatap ku. Mata kami pun saling bertemu

Dari mata nya kau bisa melihat rasa cinta nya yang begitu besar

"hyung.. saranghae" ujar nya setengah berbisik

Aku menundukan wajah ku, malu. Lalu menatap nya kembali

"nado.."

Jae hwan menghambur ke dalam pelukan ku, ia mengusap punggung ku dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada ku . Aku terdiam melihat perlakuan nya ini ~

Pelukan ini.. kenapa membuat ku nyaman dan tenang

Pelukan ini mengingatkan ku pada Nicole, dia selalu memeluk ku jika ia merasa takut~

Kenapa pelukan ini mirip dengan pelukan Nicole ? tidak ~ pelukan yang di berikan Jae hwan lebih nyaman, aku menyukai nya

"hyung tetaplah berada di samping ku dan tetap menjadi hyung kesayangan ku ~ jangan pernah pergi dari samping ku " ujar nya sembari menatap ku

Lagi – lagi aku hanya terdiam , aku kehilangan kata –kata .

Aku memeluk dia, erat ~ menyalurkan semua jawaban ku dengan pelukan ini

 _Tidak.. aku akan berusaha agar aku tetap di sisi mu_

Cukup lama kami berpelukan, saling menyalurkan rasa kasih sayang .

Hingga kami tidak menyadari jika sudah Hakyeon masuk dan melihat adegan ini.

[ Hakyeon POV ]

Apa benar ini yang kulihat sekarang ? ini bukan mimpi kan? Mereka…..

Leo dan Jae hwan sedang berpelukan , mereka terlihat begitu dekat.

Nafasku tercekat dan hati ku bagai di tusuk ribuan duri

"owh Hakyeon hyung" ujar Jaehwan

Aku tersenyum kepada nya, dengan sedikit canggung aku menghampiri mereka berdua.

"bagaimana kedaan mu?" Tanya ku

"aku baik – baik saja hanya masih sedikit sakit di kaki"

"Jae hwan-a , hyung akan keluar untuk mencari beberapa cemilan untuk kita " ujar Leo yang langsung pergi meninggalkan kami berdua

"istirahat lah.."

"Hyung…. Apa kau sudah tau tentang aku dan Leo hyung" ujar nya sambil tersenyum

"apa ? jangan mencoba – coba untuk menyembunyikan sesuatu dari Cha Hakyeon "

"sebenar nya aku dan Leo hyung, kami…. sudah resmi bersama"

 _Mwo….._

 _Jadi Leo dan Jae hwan sudah menjalin hubungan ~_

 _Kenapa hati ku menjadi panas begini…_

 _Apa aku sedang cemburu ?_

 _Hey ~ ayolah Cha Hakyeon harus nya kau ini senang bukan nya cemburu, ingat ingat Han Yura sudah ada Han yura di sini_

Aku memegang dada ku, sial kenapa dada ku sesak begini

" neomu neomu haengbokheyo~ omona…"

"chukae.. akhir nya usahan mu untuk mengejar dia tidak sia – sia " aku mengacungkan kedua ibu jari ku

"dan chukae juga untuk hyung dan Yura nuna , kalian sungguh pasangan serasi"

 _Ckckc~ mungkin aku akan lebih serasi lagi jika bersama pasangan mu sekarang_

Jae hwan mulai menceritkan bagaimana ia dan Leo bisa menjalin hubungan, mulai dari kejadian di ruang vocal dan anak anjing itu. Sesekali aku pun ikut tersenyum walau ini hanya sebuah _fake smile_ , ia sangat bahagia bisa bersama Leo.

Mungkin jika aku seberani Jae hwan , sekarang aku yang bersama Leo bukan dia. Dan aku juga akan bahagia seperti Jae hwan sekarang

Aku telah salah memandang Leo, ternyata Leo sudah menutup hati nya untuk Nicole.

 _Inilah rahasia Tuhan..~ hanya Tuhan yang mengetahui isi hati para hamba nya. Dan manusia tibak bisa menebak nya._

 _Cha Hakyeon dan Han Yura_

 _Jung Taek Woon dan Lee Jae Hwan._

Kreeek….

Leo datang membawa satu plastik yang berisi makanan dan minuman. Cukup banyak..

"ini aku membelikan makanan untuk mu Jae hwan"

"gomawo hyung"

"aku juga membelikan roti untuk mu Hakyeon-a, ini makanlah"

"tidak terima kasih Leo-a , ah aku harus pamit ne .aku harus kembali ke sekolah., Seperti nya Yura sudah menunggu ku. Dan juga masih ada beberapa tugas yang belum ku selesaikan"

"baiklah.. hati – hati di jalan hyung dan terima kasih sudah menolong ku"

"ne Jae hwan "

Aku menepuk bahu Leo

"lebih baik kau di sini menemani kekasih mu~kkkkk. "

Leo mengangguk

"ne.. gomawo, hati – hati di jalan Hakyeon-a" ujar Leo

Aku pun berpamitan kepada mereka.

 _Damn…_

Aku memukul stir mobil ku

Ada apa dengan ku sebenar nya? kau tidak boleh membenci Lee Jae Hwan, dia tidak salah apa –apa

Kau yang terlalu bodoh Cha Hakyeon~ dasar Babo

Andaikan andaikan kau sedikit lebih berani pasti Leo sudah menjadi milik mu sekarang

Leo –a kenapa kau tidak memberitahu ku jika Nicole sudah pergi dari hati mu?

Drtttttdrtttt….

Ponsel ku bergetar , tertera nama Han Yura disana

Aku sedang tidak ingin berbicara dengan siapa pun termasuk Yura

 _Mianhae.. Han Yura_

Aku pun melajukan mobilku~

Kembali ke sekolah…

-Hannyoung High School –

Aku kembali ke kelas dengan wajah sedikit muram. Han Yura duduk disampingku

"waeyo? Apa ada yang salah?" Tanya Yura sambil memegang tangan ku

Aku tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepala ku

Yura tersenyum~

"bagaimana keadaan mereka berdua?"Tanya Yura

"Jaehwan baik-baik saja, dia hanya perlu banyak istirahat. Leo dia cukup khawatir dengan Jaehwan aku tau dari wajah nya"

"semoga Jaehwan cepat sembuh"

"Ya… Cha Hakyeon. Bagaimana keadaan mereka berdua ?" ujar Junyoung yang datang tiba-tiba

"mereka berdua baik.., tapi.."belum sempat aku melanjutkan ucapan ku Seosaengnim sudah masuk kelas. Jun Young duduk disebelah ku dan Yura kembali ke tempat duduk nya~

"tapi apa…?" Tanya Junyoung berbisik

"aniya…" jawab ku

"kau kenapa, wajah mu seperti terlihat kesal"

"diluar cuaca sedang panas, dan aku khawatir jika aku terkena sinar matahari kulit ku akan semakin hitam "

"bodoh.. aku sedang tidak ingin bercanda"

"aku juga tidak sedang "

02.00PM

Beberapa kali aku melirik jam tangan ku, kenapa waktu sangat lama? Aku sudah bosan dengan pelajaran ini dan juga aku sudah mulai mengantuk

 _Pelajaran sejarah~_

 _Ini salah satu pelajaran favorit ku tapi untuk hari ini seperti nya tidak_

Aku ingin segera pulang, memikirkan kembali apa yang terjadi hari ini ~

"sebelum bel pulang, saya akan memberikan tugas akhir sebelum kalian menghadapi ujian di akhir bulan ini" ujar seosaengnim

"ne.." ujar ku dan teman-teman

"tugas ini dikerjakan berdua. Jadi saya ingin kalian maju satu per satu untuk mengambil nama yang ada di dalam kotak ini. Nama yang diambil ialah nama partner tugas kalian, tugas di kumpulkan bulan depan dan yang tidak mengumpulan tugas ini akan mendapatkan nilai E dimata pelajaran saya. Ketua kelas nanti catat nama-nama kelompok nya dan berikan kepada saya di kantor. Saya harus pergi dulu"

Seosaengnim keluar kelas dan kelas berubah menjari rusuh..

"kau ingin dengan siapa, ah sudah bisa ku tebak ?" Tanya Jun young

"siapa" ujar ku

"Han Yura… haha "

"kau sendiri ingin dengan siapa?" Tanya ku

"berharap dengan ravi, atau"

"ckckck baiklah"

Satu persatu kami maju kedepan untuk mengambil nama , dan sekarang tiba giliran ku.

Tenang Cha Hakyeon tenang… ini hanya sebuah nama~ tapi kenapa aku berdebar-debar seperti ini

Aku mengambil secarik kertas dalam kotak, lalu membaca nya….

Nafasku tercekat dan tangan ku seketika gemetar

Apa benar dia yang akan jadi partner ku? Ada rasa senang yang terselip di hati ku

 _Jung Taek Woon_

"jadi siapa partner mu Hakyeon" Tanya ketua kelas

Aku gugup, aku tidak bisa menjawab nya.

"Yak.. apa kau mendengar ku?"

Jun Young menghampiri ku dan melihat isi kertas ku, ia pun sama seperti ku sedikit terkejut

"Leo, Jung Taekwoon dia partner ku" ujar ku

"baiklah akan ku catat"

Jun young menepuk pundak ku dan menunjukan senyuman nya

"sabar ne…"

"aku selalu siap menghadapi manusia es itu"

"tentu saja kau selalu siap, kau pawang manusia es itu"

"wah chukae kau satu kelompok dengan sahabat karib mu" ujar Yura

Hehehe. Aku tersenyum

Bagaiman ini… Apa aku memberitahu nya jika kami satu kelompok?

Jika aku memberitahunya apa dia akan peduli? Sekarang ini dia sangat acuh terhadap ku

Tapi jika aku bekerja sendiri aku tidak akan bisa -_-

Aku merogoh ponsel yang ada di ransel ku ,kemudian mencari kontak Leo

Ku putuskan untuk mengirimi dia pesan

 _To: Jung Taek Woon_

 _Pelajaran sejarah ada tugas , dan kita satu partner kkkk_

 _Kapan kau ada waktu luang?ayo kita kerjakan bersama_

 _-send-_

Semoga dia membaca pesan ku, aku tidak berharap ia akan membalas pesan ku. Aku hanya ingin ia membaca pesan ku

[ Leo POV ]

Hari mulai sore~

Aku dan Jae Hwan berjalan menelusuri Seoul di sore hari, keadaan kota sore ini cukup renggang mungkin karna hari sudah mulai gelap. Aku akan mengantar Jae Hwan pulang walaupun awal nya aku sedikit enggan mengantar nya, aku hanya ingin memastikan dia selamat sampai rumah. Yaa aku juga mengkwatirkan dia …

 _Aish.. kenapa anak ini jalan nya lama sekali, apa dia tidak tau jika hari akan semakin gelap_

" bisa kah jalan mu di percepat sedikit, hari sudah mulai malam nanti kita bisa ketinggalan bus ?" ujar ku sembari melihat Jae Hwan yang berada di belakang ku

"aigo, hyung.. jalan mu saja yang terlalu cepat. Aku lelah mengikuti mu"

Aku tidak mempedulikan ocehan nya, aku pun melanjutkan jalan meninggalkan dia yang ada di belakang. Perjalanan menuju rumah Jae Hwan masih setengah jam lagi.

Aku sedikit tersenyum~ kkkk, lucu melihat raut wajah nya yang seperti nya kesal.

"hyung tunggu aku eoh…, aigo kaki ku" ujar Jae hwan sambil memegangi pergelangan kaki nya

Aku menghampiri nya, aku lupa jika dia cedera akibat terjatuh tadi. Pantas saja jalan nya begitu lamban

"di mana yang sakit? Apa perlu kita kembali ke rumah sakit? Jarak rumah sakit dari sini belum terlalu jauh, sini hyung akan menggendong mu" ujar ku khawatir.

"hahahahaha… omo hyungie " Jae Hwan tertawa.

" mian mian aku berbohong, hahahahah"

"Ya! Dasar bodoh. Jangan membuat ku khawatir" ujar ku menatap tajam dia. Dia hanya tersenyum dan menunjukan tanda peace~

"hahahaha tidak ku sangka hyung akan sepanik itu ne~"

"bagaimana aku tidak panik jika kekasih ku sendiri sedang kesakitan, BABO"

Jae hwan terdiam, timbul semburat merah di pipi nya.

"hyung….."

Apa aku salah berbicara? Aku rasa tidak. Tapi kenapa anak ini senyum-senyum sendiri dan juga wajah nya berubah merah

" _Aku akan menggoda nya.." evil smile_

Aku mendekati wajah nya, jarak wajah kami hanya 5 cm. aku bisa merasakan deruan nafas kami yang saling bertemu

aku berusaha menahan tawa karna melihat wajah nya yang seperti tomat dan eskpresi nya

"wae…?" aku mendekat kan wajah ku lagi dan bibir itu , aku mendekati bibir nya yang selembut kapas

Jae hwan menutup mata nya~ ckckck bodoh, apa yang anak ini pikirkan?

"babo.. apa yang sekarang kau pikirkan?" aku memukul kening nya menggunakan telunjuk ku hingga dia terhuyung ke belakang ~ kkkkk

"hyuung….." ujar Jae Hwan sembari mengusap-ngusap kening nya.

"ayo cepat, nanti kita ketinggalan bus" aku menarik tangan nya dan membawa tas ransel nya

"gomawo" ujar nya tersenyum

Hari ini aku merasa sangat lelah, hingga tak ku sadari di bus aku tertidur.

Aku tidak mempedulikan Jaehwan yang ada di samping ku, sekarang aku hanya ingin memenjamkan mata sebentar saja.

Aku menjadikan bahu Jaehwan sebagai tempat bersandar, aku bisa merasakan tangan Jae hwan yang mengusap rambut ku dan merapikan beberapa anak rambut yang menutupi wajah ku.

 _Aku tersenyum….._

Setelah 20 menit , kami sampai di rumah Jae Hwan. Aku ingin segera pulang tapi umma Jaehwan menahan ku dan meminta ku agar makan malam bersama di rumah nya. Ini sebagai ucapan terima kasih ~ tentu aku tidak menolak ajakan ini, kebetulan juga aku sudah sangat lapar.

Kini aku sedang berada di kamar Lee Jae Hwan. Dia anak yang cukup rapi juga, semua buku pelajaran beberapa komik tertata rapi di lemari buku. Selagi Jae hwan di kamar mandi aku melihat beberapa sisi kamar nya. Aku melihat beberapa foto saat ia masih kecil, kkkk anak ini ternyata lucu juga.

"hyung apa ingin mandi dulu sebelum makan?" Jae hwan muncul dengan rambut setengah basah

"ah aniya tidak usah.., sudah selesai mandi nya?"

"heummm"

Aku mengambil buku yang tergelatak di atas meja belajar dan membuka nya, ternyata ini buku sketsa. Aku baru tau jika Jae hwan cukup mahir dalam menggambar, gambar yang dia buat cukup bagus.

"apa semua gambar ini buatan mu" Tanya ku

"ne hyung, jika ada waktu kosong aku selalu menggambar. Bagaimana gambar ku hyung?"

"cukup bagus…"

"apa hyung ingin aku menggambar untuk hyung"?

"boleh…"

"baiklah nanti akan ku buat gambar special untuk hyung ne~"

"araseo"

"sudah besar, tapi masih belum bisa mengeringkan rambut. Kkkk lihat rambut mu masih hyung bantu.. " Aku mengambil handuk yang berada di atas kasur, lalu mengeringkan rambut Jae hwan yang masih basah. Mengacak pelan rambut hitam nya

 _Lambat laun aku sudah bisa merasa nyaman di sisi mu, Lee Jaehwan~_

Makan malam bersama keluarga Jae hwan, tak ku sangka aku bisa berada di tengah- tengah keluarga mereka. Makan malam bersama appa, umma, dan adik Lee Jaehwan.

Sedikit canggung ya.. tentu saja~ apa orang tau Jae hwan tau mengenai hubungan aku dengan anak nya?kkk entahlah~

Keluarga Lee sangat baik dan ramah , sama seperti Jae hwan yang juga ramah serta murah senyum. Aku merasa nyaman berada di tengah – tengah mereka, cukup lama aku berada di rumah Jae hwan dan berbincang bersama keluarga nya. Aku juga merasa sangat cocok dengan adik laki- laki Jaehwan, ia menyukai sepak bola sama seperti diri ku. Kenapa aku merasa ada kecocokan dengan keluarga Jae hwan? Aku sangat senang bisa berada di sini

Tepat pukul 8 malam aku berpamitan kepada keluarga Lee, aku harus pulang karna besok harus kembali ke sekola. Appa Jae hwan menawariku untuk bermalam di sini tapi aku menolak nya dengan alasan takut umma sudah menunggu ku dirumah.

"terima kasih atas jamuan makan malam nya dan oborolan nya untuk mala mini, maaf jika saya merepotkan" ujar ku sembari membungkuk

"gwenchana Taek woon, kami sangat senang ada teman Jae hwan yang bertamu kemari" ujar umma Jae hwan

"sering- sering lah main ke rumah kami Taek woon" ujar Appa Jae hwan menimpali

"ah.. tentu saja appa, umma" ujar ku

"kalau begitu saya pamit dulu"

"mari hyung aku antar ke depan" ujar Jae hwan

"sudah malam lebih baik aku tidur"

"aku bisa tidur jika hyung sudah mengabari ku nanti, memastikan jika hyung sudah sampai dirumah"

"ckckck araseo"

"hati – hati dijalan hyung" Jaehwan memeluk tubuh sekilas.

Aku melambaikan tangan dan masuk ke dalam taksi.

"see you" ujar ku sedikit berteriak dari dalam taksi

Jae hwan tersenyum.

Di dalam taksi aku menyalakan ponsel, sejak di rumah sakit tadi aku mematikan ponsel ku agar tidak mengganggu. Aku mengecek beberapa pesan masuk dan panggilan

Missed Call

Cha Hakyeon 5x

Moon Jun Young 2x

Jung Umma 2x

Mata ku menyipit mendapatkan pesan dan panggilan tak terjawab dari Hakyeon.

Aku membaca pesan dari Hakyeon

Messages

 _From : Cha Hakyeon_

 _Pelajaran sejarah ada tugas , dan kita satu partner kkkk_

 _Kapan kau ada waktu luang?ayo kita kerjakan bersama_

 _From Cha Hakyeon_

 _Besok akan ada test logaritma, jangan lupa belajar dan persiapkan diri mu. Good Luck !_

 _From Moon Jun Young_

 _Apa kau tau, kau satu partner dengan cinta sejati mu kkkkk. Chukae_

 _Ah ne besok jangan pelit berbagi jawaban dengan ku ne…_

Ckckc~ cinta sejati

Cinta Hakyeon sekarang untuk Yura

Kenapa bisa kita satu partner, aku tidak ingin separtner dengan mu Cha Hakyeon..

Aku sudah bertekad akan menjauhi mu apapun cara nya~

Lebih baik aku kerja sendiri….

To : Lee Jae Hwan

 _Aku sudah sampai rumah~ sekarang tidurlah jaljayo…_

 _-send-_

To : Moon Jun Young

 _Aku tidak ingin satu partner denga Hakyeon, aku ingin bersama mu saja atau ravi_

-send-

-Hannyoung High School –

Hoaaaaaam sudah beberapa kali aku menguap, aku masih mengantuk sangat mengantuk. Aku ingin membolos tapi hari ada test logaritma. Kenapa mata ini sulit sekali terbuka -_-

Izinkan aku tidur lagi beberapa jam saja…

Baru akan menutup mata tapi suara rusuh kelas membangunkan ku. Ckck ini hari yang bagus untuk ku Test logaritma di undur menjadi lusa dan sekarang seosaengnim tidak bisa masuk kelas.

Bagus lah aku bisa tidur…

Aku menutupi wajah ku dengan buku, aku memenjamkan mata ku dan gagal lagi . suara itu yang mengganggu ku

" apa kau ada, waktu luang? Mari kita bicarakan tugas sejarah"

Aku tidak menghiraukan nya. Aku kembali memenjamkan mata nya

"Leo-a kau mendengar ku kan" Hakyeon menarik buku ku dan membuat ku terpaksa membuka mata.

"ne.."

"ayo kita bicarakan tugas nya"

"aku sedang tidak ingin membahas tugas" tegas ku

"baiklah, kalau besok bagiamana?"

"tidak juga.., sampai kapan pun tidak akan bisa. Aku tidak ingin satu partner dengan mu"

Aku berdiri hendak meninggalkan Hakyeon

Hakyeon membanting buku ke atas meja, sontak saja kami menjadi perhatian kelas seketika kelas pun menjadi hening

"aku sudah cukup bersabar menghadapi tingkah mu" ujar nya

"sekarang aku akan menemui seosaengnim dan meminta nya agar kita tidak satu partner" ujar ku tanpa melihat nya

"keputusan ini tidak bisa di rubah, jika tidak mengerjakan kita akan mendapat nilai E dan juga tidak diperbolekan mengikuti ujian akhir. Aku tidak ingin reputasi ku sebagai bintang kelas hancur karna mu Jung Taek Woon "

Aku menyunggingkan senyuman ku, dia sudah berani membantak ku ckck. Kemana Cha Hakyeon yang dulu

"kalau begitu aku kan meminta seosaenginm agar nilai mu tidak E, biarlah nilai ku saja yang E. tenang saja reputasi mu tidak akan akan hancur bintang kelas~ ckck " aku memandang nya

"kau ingin kerja sendiri?" Tanya nya

"ya, aku lebih tenang bekerja sendiri. Kau juga kan? Bintang kelas akan merasa lebih tenang jika bekerja sendiri"

Tiba – tiba saja Hakyeon mendorong ku ke arah papan tulis kelas, ia mencengkram kuat kerah baju ku.

Selama kami berteman baru kali ini aku melihat semarah ini, apalagi kepada ku.

"ada apa? Apa tersinggung dengan ucapan ku? Yang ku ucapkan itu adalah fakta" ujar ku sambil melepaskan tangan nya

Hakyeon menarik blazer yang ku kenakan, ia memukul wajah ku dan tepat mengenai pelipis kiri ku. Hakyeon kembali menarik blazer ku dan mendarat ku pukulan kedua diwajah ku.

Aku merasakan nyeri di area bibir ku, darah mengalir dari sudut bibir ku.

"apa kau sudah puas" Tanya ku sambil memandang mata nya dan mengusap kasar darah yang mengalir dari sudut bibir ku

Kembali, dia memukul wajah ku. Pukulan ketiga, hingga aku jatuh tersungkur ke depan dan menabrak beberapa kursi dan meja kelas

Melihat kejadian ini kelas menjadi panik. Aku melihat Jun Young, Yura, dan Ravi berlari ke arah kami. Beberapa siswa wanita berteriak karna melihat ini

Aku tidak terima dipermalukan seperti ini apalagi didepan kelas ckckk. Aku berdiri, mengepalkan tangan kanan ku

Pukulan harus dibalas pukulan.

Aku menarik kemeja nya dan menyeret Hakyeon. Ketika aku melayangkan pukulan kearah Hakyeon, Yura berlari ke arah kami dan ia mengalangi Hakyeon

"andwae….." teriak nya

Bughh….

Pukulan ku mengenai Han Yura, Han Yura jatuh.

Kenapa bisa mengenai Han Yura. Shit..!

Hakyeon menghampiri Yura dan menepuk-nepuk pipi nya

"Yura-a, Yura-a" ujar nya tapi Han Yura masih tidak bergeming.

Han Yura pingsan

Apa pukulan ku terlalu keras hingga membuat Han Yura pingsan?

Hakyeon menatap ku  
"kau sungguh keterlaluan Jung Taek Woon" ujar nya penuh amarah

Hakyeon menggendong Yura, ia dan beberapa teman kelas membawa Yura ke UKS.

Dia melewati ku dan berkata

"aku sangan membenci mu Leo-a, mulai sekarang anggap kita tidak pernah mengenal satu sama lain"

"kau telah melukai gadis ku"

Sekarang, semua teman – teman kelas menatap ku seakan tidak suka dengan perlakuan ku tadi. Dan beberapa murid wanita berbisik

"Jung Taek woon kau sangat kasar bahkan kepada wanita sekalipun"

"Jung Taek woon kau orang yang temparment"

Aku tidak menyangka akan mengenai Yura bukan Hakyeon dan sekarang aku merasa bersalah pada Yura.

Mianhae.. gumam ku dalam hati

"Leo-a kau tidak apa-apa? Mari kita ke UKS mengobati luka mu" ujar Jun Young

"Lihat lah luka lebab di pelipismu , Oh God. Leo-a Look hidung mu mengeluarkan darah, bibir mu juga" ujar Ravi

Aku kira di kelas ini tidak akan ada yang peduli lagi dengan ku, kkk mereka semua menyumpahi ku dan memaki ku. Tapi aku bersyukur masih ada Jun Young dan Ravi yang masih peduli dengan ku. Mereka membantu berdiri dan memapah ku untuk duduk di kursi

Sejak kapan hidung ku mengeluarkan darah, seingat ku hanya bibir ku saja yang berdarah. Aku mengelap darah yang keluar dari hidung ku dengan pergelangan tangan ku.

Jun young dan Ravi memaksa ku untuk ke UKS tapi aku meyakinkan mereka jika aku baik – baik saja.

Lebih baik aku pergi dari kelas ini, aku mengambil tas ku dan berjalan keluar kelas

"kau ingin kemana Leo-a" Tanya Ravi

"biarkan kami ikut bersama mu" ujar Junyoung

"aku ingin menangkan diri, hey tenang aku baik- baik saja"

Aku melengos pergi keluar kelas.

Kembali lagi aku harus membolos, aku tidak peduli. Beberapa kali aku membolos aku tidak akan kena DO dan akan tetap lulus dari sekola ini kkkk~ tentu saja appa adalah donatur utama di sekola ini, semua murid dan guru pasti tau Jung Taek Woon itu siapa…

Guru bahkan kepala sekolah pun tidak akan berani macam – macam dengan ku

Gomawo Appa~

Aku berjalan melewat UKS dari jendela luar aku bisa melihat Hakyeon dan Yura. Yura masih belum bangun , aku melihat raut wajah Hakyeon yang sangat khawatir. Aku bisa merasakan apa yang dia rasakan sekarang, sama saat aku melihat Jaehwan kemarin.

Aku meramas ujung kemeja ku, dan menundukan kepala ku

Apa aku sudah keterlaluan?

 _Maafkan aku Cha Hakyeon_

 _Maafkan aku Han Yura_

Aku memanjat pagar sekolah, supaya bisa keluar dari sekolah ini. HUft~ berhasil…. Untung saja tidak ketauan satpam sekolah.

Nah sekarang kemana …,setelah bisa keluar dari sekolah kenapa aku jadi bingung. Baiklah ku putuskan untuk menuju taman kota

Aish.. kepala ku sedikit pusing dan juga aku merasakan sakit yang luar biasa di pipi ku serta sudut bibir ku terasa perih. Aku memegang bibir ku sekilas..

Aku juga lapar ~ makanan terkahir yang ku makan ialah saat makan malam bersama keluarga Jae hwan

Siang ini cuaca di Seoul sangat panas, matahari memancarkan sinar nya hingga menusuk kulit. Aku menggendong tas ku melawan terik nya cahaya matahari.

Taman kota.. yaa aku akan kesana, mungkin jika aku berbaring rasa sakit nya akan hilang.

 _Aku memijat pelan kepala ku ~ Kenapa kepala ku terasa begitu sakit?apa karna terbentur meja kelas tadi. Semoga saja aku tidak pingsan di taman ini_

Aku memilih berbaring di bawah pohon taman kota, dengan tas yang ku jadikan sebagai bantal dan aku memakai headset.

Aku memandang langit ~ bayangan Hakyeon berkelibatan di pikiran ku. Aku mengacak rambut cokelat ku, di saat seperti ini kenapa dia masih muncul dalam pikiran ku. Apa ini berarti aku masih belum bisa melupakan Hakyeon sepenuh nya?

Aku mulai terlelap…..

[Jae Hwan POV]

Hari ini aku tidak pergi ke sekolah, umma tidak mengizinkan ku untuk sekolah. Padahal aku ingin sekali bertemu Leo hyung dan memberi nya kejutan

Aku sudah berjanji untuk memberi nya sebuah gambar, kkkk.

Semoga Leo hyung menyukai gambar ku, semalaman aku membuat membuat gambar ini hehe

Aku lupa memberitau Leo hyung jika aku tidak pergi ke sekolah hari ini, apa aku harus menelpon dia sekarang? Aku melirik jam di atas nakas. Tidak ini masih pagi , Leo hyung pasti masih belajar

Baiklah aku akan kembali menghubungi nya siang nanti, sekarang aku akan kembali tidur. Aku tidak cukup tidur hari ini..

Ponsel ku berdering..

Tunggu~ ini nomer asing, siapa ini?

Aku mengambil ponsel ku dan mengangkat panggilan itu

Ini adalah nomer Ravi sunbae

Cukup lama aku berbicara dengan Ravi sunbae

Panggilan sudah ditutup beberapa menit yang lalu, aku menjatuhkan ponsel ku ke atas kasur

 _Perasaan ku kacau_

 _Khawatir sangat khawatir dengan orang itu_

 _Belum pernah aku merasakan rasa khawatir yang begitu besar kepada orang lain_

 _Leo hyung…_

Bukan kah Leo dan Hakyeon hyung bersahabat? Ada apa dengan mereka?kenapa mereka bisa bertengkar seperti itu~ sungguh aku tidak percaya apa yang barusaja Ravi Sunbae ceritakan mengenai kejadian di kelas XII-A tadi. Ravi sunbae menghubungi ku untuk memberitau keadaan Leo sekarang..

" _hari ini Leo dengan Hakyeon bertengakar hebat di kelas, Hakyeon memukul wajah Leo berkali- kali hingga Leo terluka. Dan saat Leo ingin membalas pukulan nya ia malah memukul Yura hingga pingsan. Hakyeon sangat marah dengan Leo, bahkan ia memutuskan jalinan persahabatan nya dengan Leo_. _sekarang Leo tidak ada disekolah, aku dan Jun Young sudah mencari dia ke seluruh sisi sekolah tapi kami belum menemukan dia. kami sangat khawatir dengan dia Jaehwanie~ dia pergi dari sekolah dengan luka diseluruh wajah nya. Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu dengan dia? bantulah kami untuk menemukan dia Jaehwanie.. kami tidak bisa keluar dari sekolah, hanya kau yang bisa menemukan nya. Jika sudah menemukan Leo tolong hubungin nomer ku, gomawo"_

Aku meraih tas , kotak obat dan buku gambar ku, aku memaksakan diri untuk mencari Leo hyung walaupun aku masih sulit berjalan karna terjatuh kemarin.

Aku harus mencari nya sampai ketemu

 _Taman Kota, Leo sering menghabiskan waktu untuk membuat lyric lagu disana. Cobalah kau mencari kesana mungkin saja dia berada di sana~_

Aku melangkah kan kaki ku menuju taman kota, mata ku memandangi seluruh taman tapi sama sekali tidak menemukan sosok dia. Apa harus aku menyusuri seluruh taman kota? Baiklah aku mulai berjalan menyusuri taman kota.

Aku sudah menyusuri seisi taman, tapi kenapa aku belum menemukan dia. Aku hampir putus asa~ketika mata ku menangkap sosok seseorang yang sedang berbaring di bawah pohon, pohon yang paling besar dari semua pohon di taman ini yang letak nya di paling ujung taman.

Pantas saja tidak ketemu, dia berada di paling ujung sisi taman ini -_- kau sangat ahli bersembunyi hyung. Aku merogoh ponsel yang berada di kantong ku dan mengirim pesan teks pada Ravi sunbae, aku telah menemukan Leo hyung.

Aku berjongkok di hadapan nya menatap mata nya yang masih terpejam. Menatap wajah putih nya yang seputih susu.

Aku melihat pipi kiri nya yang sudah lebab dan aku melihat darah yang sudah kering di hidung serta bibir nya.

Aku ingin menangis melihat dia dalam keadaan seperti ini. Separah ini kah luka nya? Apa kalian bertengkar hebat? Hingga kalian seperti ini?

Aku meletakan kedua telunjuk ku di pipi nya…

"hyungie… ireona"

Aku menekan-nekan pipi nya yang berisi dengan kedua telunjuk ku agar dia bisa bangun dari tidur nya.

Dia mulai mengerjapkan mata nya, dan Leo membuka mata nya menatap mata ku yang berada di atas nya. Aku menunjukan senyuman terindah ku~

"ireona.. ireona…." Ujar ku sambil menekan-nekan pipi nya sedikit keras

"awwwww" dia meringis kesakitan. Rupa nya telunjuk ku mengenai luka lebab di pipi nya

Leo bangun dari tidur , ia memegangi pipi nya yang lebab.

"sejak kapan kau di sini"

"sejak hyung tidur" Aku mengeluarkan kotak obat dari dalam tas, mengambil kapas dan menuang nya dengan alkohol.

"mari aku obati luka nya"

"shireo.."

Aku menarik lengan kekar nya hingga ia tertidur di atas pangkuan ku. Dia tidak bisa berkutik~aku mulai mengobati luka nya dengan kapas sesekali ia meringis menahan sakit. Setelah membersihkan luka nya aku pun mengambil plester, menempelkan nya di hidung serta sudut bibir nya.

"selesai.."

Dia membuka mata nya, menatapku lalu tersenyum

"gomawo Jaehwanssi" ia kembali menutup mata nya, andwae andwae jangan tertidur di pangkuan ku hyung. Kau ini sangat berat.

Aku mengguncang- guncangkan bahu nya

"izinkan aku sebentar saja tidur di pangkuan mu, hanya sekedar memenjamkan mata ini" ujar nya

"aku sudah mengetahui semua nya dari Ravi" aku membelai rambut cokelat milik nya

"ckckck baguslah"

"hyung.. kau tidak boleh seperti ini, minta maaflah kepada Hakyeon hyung. Apa ingin persahabatan kalian putus begitu saja hanya karena ini? Persahabat yang sudah kalian jalani selama bertahun – tahun. Aku mohon hyung, berbaikan lah dengan Hakyeon sunbae. Aku yakin ia tidak sengaja memukul mu hingga seperti ini"

"kau ingin aku memaafkan seseorang yang sudah membuat kekasih mu babak belur seperti ini?dan juga karna dia semua teman – teman kelas membenci ku"

"aku tau apa yang hyung rasakan sekarang, tidak baik jika kita membenci sahabat kita. Apa hyung tidak ingat kebaikan Hakyeon hyung selama ini?"

"Jae Hwan bisa kah kau diam? Aku sedang ingin tidak mendengar nasihat dari siapa pun termasuk kau"

Leo bangun dari tidur nya ia duduk menghadap ku

"kumohon hyung.. jangan seperti ini , Hakyeon hyung melakukan ini mungkin akibat sikap hyung juga" ujar ku sedikit berhati - hati

"hari ini semua orang menyalahkan ku, bahkan kekasih ku sendiri juga~ padahal Hakyeon duluan yang memukul ku hingga aku seperti ini"

Ckckck.. aku tak mengira jika Jae hwan juga akan membela Hakyeon. Jelas – jelas dia yang memulai semua nya dan memancing kemarahan ku.

 _Tapi ucapan Jae hwan juga ada benar nya, kejadian ini tidak akan terjadi jika aku bisa menjaga ucapan ku_

Jae hwan memeluk ku, mengusap punggung ku. Ia menyadari jika hari ini adalah hari yang berat untuk ku. Aku menenggelamkan wajah ku di bahu nya.

" jangan lepaskan pelukan ini~ jebal. I need your hug " aku berbisik ditelinga kiri nya

Ia mengangguk dan semakin mengeratkan pelukan nya.

"saranghanda"

Aku merasakan sakit yang luar biasa di kepalaku.

Tiba-tiba saja semua nya menjadi gelap

Aku terjatuh di pelukan Jae hwan

[Author POV]

Han Yura mengerjapkan mata nya, ia melihat Hakyeon yang memegangi tangan nya. Ia tersenyum.

"kau sudah bangun eoh.." ujar Hakyeon sambil mengusap kening nya

"ne,dimana aku?" Tanya Yura

"dimana lagi jika bukan di UKS"

"aku ingin duduk". Hakyeon membantu nya duduk

"bagaiman keadaan mu sekarang? Apa lebih baik?" Tanya Hayeon

Yura membelai lembut tangan Hakyeon

"ne aku jauh lebih baik. Lalu bagaimana dengan Leo?"

"cih.. tidak usah menyebut nama itu lagi. Aku muak mendengar nya"

"kau membenci sahabat mu sendiri eoh..?" Tanya Yura. Hakyeon melepaskan gengagaman tangan Yura, Hakyeon kesal kenapa di saat seperti ini Yura membicarakan Leo.

Yura mengangkup pipi Hakyeon menggunakan kedua tangan nya, ia memaksa Hakyeon untuk menatap nya.

"apa kau sama sekali tidak peduli dengan Leo? Sekarang dia pasti sedang kesakitan. Kau tidak melihat berapa banyak luka yang kau timbulkan di wajah nya eumm…?"

Yura melihat ada rasa penyesalan di diri Hakyeon, hanya saja Hakyeon tidak ingin mengakui nya. Yura berharap Hakyeon meminta maaf pada Leo, Yura ingin melihat mereka bersama lagi kembali seperti dulu. _Brothership~_

Yura akan membujuk Hakyeon untuk menarik kata-kata yang ia lontarkan tadi dan juga meminta maaf pada Leo mengenai kejadian ini.

"aku tau dari mata mu, kau tidak akan pernah bisa membenci Leo. Bagi mu Leo adalah orang yang sangat penting bagi kehidupan mu. Benar kan? Dan juga tersirat rasa khawatir yang begitu besar untuk Leo. Hanya saja kau tidak bisa mengakui nya"

" _Kenapa gadis ini bisa membaca semua pikiran ku,apa yang dikatakan Yura benar. Aku tidak akan pernah bisa membenci nya, maafkan aku Jung Taek woon. Bagaimana keadaan mu sekarang?"_ gumam Hakyeon dalam hati nya

"pergilah menemui Leo, perbaiki hubungan kalian. Tidak apa-apa aku sendiri disini aku akan baik-baik saja, lebih baik kau mengkhawatirkan Leo. Dia yang lebih banyak terluka. Pergilah.."

 _Terima tuhan telah mempertemukan ku dengan Han Yura, selain cantik dia juga memilik hati seperti malaikat. Bahkan dalam keadaan seperti ini pun dia masih memikirkan orang lain bukan diri nya sendiri sendiri. Han Yura terima kasih.. aku akan berusaha mencintai mu, aku akan berusaha membuka hati ku untuk diri mu_

Hakyeon memeluk Yura

"Ka… pergilah temui dia" ujar Yura

Yura mencium kening Hakyeon. Yura ingin memastikan jika dirinya baik – baik saja.

Hakyeon tersenyum ~ " baiklah aku akan pergi ke kelas"

Hakyeon berlalu meninggalkan Yura sendirian di UKS

"sampai kapan kau akan membohongi perasaan mu Cha Hakyeon, sudah jelas kau hanya mencintai Leo bukan diriku. Kau sudah menyiksa dirimu sendiri. Apa cinta yang kau berikan ini tulus? Apa kasih sayang yang ku rasakan ini hanya rekayasa? Aku tau hanya ada Leo di hati mu, tapi maaf aku tidak akan melepas mu dengan mudah Cha Hakyeon terutama untuk Leo" ujar Yura sambil melihat kepergian Hakyeon

Well.. Yura sudah mengetahui perasaan Hakyeon kepada Leo. Selain Jun Young, Yura pun tau mengenai hal ini. Yura sudah lama mencurigai Hakyeon, mata Hakyeon tidak pernah bisa lepas dari Leo sekalipun Hakyeon sedang bersama Yura, Hakyeon selalu melihat Leo bukan diri nya.

 _To be continued….. :p_

Kita kembali bertemu di chapter selanjut nya XD ~ see you

Clue part 3 : Hakyeon dan Han Yura putus


	3. Chapter 3

FORBIDDEN LOVE

PART 3

Cast : Cha Hakyeon (N) , Lee Jae Hwan (KEN) , Jung Taek woon (LEO)

Genre : Yaoi, Complicated,School, Sad, Romance

Length : Chapter

Author: AhnJJ

Maafkan kalau part 3 ini lama terbit nya XD,sudah mulai lab jadi susah cari waktu kosong untuk tulis ff hehee…. Jadi di part 3 ini author akan buat cerita nya semakin complicated xD dan juga di part 3 akan banyak orang yang tersakiti(efek author sering tersakiti juga) XD….baik itu Leo, Hakyeon maupun Han Yura

-Jung Taek Woon's home-

Setelah tak sadarkan diri di taman, Jaehwan yang dibantu Junyoung dan Ravi membawa Leo kerumah nya. Dokter sudah memberi obat sekaligus vitamin melalu cairan infus. Awal nya dokter menyaran kan untuk membawa Leo ke rumah sakit tapi umma Leo menolak karena Leo sangat membenci rumah sakit, ia takut kejadian sebelum –sebelum nya akan terjadi lagi. Leo selalu kabur dari rumah sakit. xD Umma Jung lebih memilih untuk merawat Leo di rumah nya.

Hingga saat ini Leo belum membuka mata nya, suhu badan nya pun masih tinggi. Wajah nya yang putih kini terlihat pucat pasi persis seperti zombie dengan beberapa luka lebab yang menghiasi nya.

"tidak usah cemas, Leo belum bangun mungkin efek dari obat nya" ujar Ravi pada Jae hwan

Jaehwan mengangguk. Ia terus menggenggam tangan Leo , enggan untuk melepasnya

"kau tidak ingin pulang ? ini sudah sore Jaehwan " Tanya Junyoung

"mungkin sebentar lagi sunbae "

"araseo.." ujar Junyoung

Drttttt Drtttt….

Ponsel Jun Young berdering, ia pun keluar kamar. Tertera nama Cha Hakyeon di layar ponsel nya

Jun young sudah menduga pasti Hakyeon akan menelpon nya.

"ya ada apa..?"

"dimana kalian"

"rumah Leo, bagaimana Han Yura ?"

"rumah Leo? Dia sudah siuman. Aku ingin tau keadaan Leo sekarang"

"ne, rumah Leo . keadaaan dia buruk, Leo jatuh pingsan di taman mungkin ini akibat ulah syukurlah jika dia sudah siuman. Hakyeon-a cepatlah kemari "

"ara.. nanti malam aku akan melihat nya. Junyoung-a apa bisa kita bertemu sekarang? "

"bertemu? Untuk apa?"

"ada sesuatu yang ingin aku ceritakan…"

"baiklah.. kita bertemu di café biasa"

Jun Young menutup ponsel nya.

"ia masih belum membuka matanya, ini sudah 3 jam sejak ia jatuh pingsan di taman sampai sekarang ia belum membuka mata nya" ujar Jaehwan saat Junyoung kembali masuk ke dalam kamar.

Jung Taek Woon masih enggan membuka mata ~ padahal ada seseorang yang sejak tadi menunggu nya untuk membuka mata

Sekarang Jung Taek Woon masih berada di dalam mimpi nya~

Saat ini Leo sedang berada di suatu tempat , tempat yang tidak begitu asing untuk nya.

"Taekwoonie…. Jung Taek Woon "

Leo melihat seorang anak yang menghampiri nya. Tunggu~ anak ini , Leo mengenal anak ini. Leo menatap kedua bola mata hitam anak ini

"kau tidak mengenal ku?" Tanya anak itu

"aku seperti mengenal mu.."

"tentu saja kau mengenalku, aku adalah dirimu" anak itu tersenyum

Anak itu berlari meninggalkan Leo, Leo pun mengejar nya ia ikut berlari bersama anak itu dan masuk ke suatu tempat.

Sebuah ruang kelas …., ini adalah kelas nya dulu. Leo menyusuri setiap bangku dan meja di ruangan ini, sesekali Leo tersenyum mengingat semua kejadian 5 tahun lalu. Langkah nya terhenti di bangku yang terletak di pojok kelas. Bayangan masa lalu muncul secara bergantian…

Di ruang kelas ini ia bertemu Hakyeon untuk pertama kali. Leo masih mengingat bagaimana penampilan Hakyeon saat masuk kelas ini, penampilan dia benar- benar sangat aneh. Hakyeon adalah murid pindahan yang berasal dari luar kota, walaupun Hakyeon murid baru di kelas tapi dia termasuk murid yang berani berteman dengan Jung Taek Woon.

Semua murid di Hagmpal Junior High School takut berteman dengan Leo, menurut mereka Leo itu menakutkan. Dia adalah murid yang jarang berbicara dan berinteraksi dengan murid – murid yang lain. Leo hanya berbicara kepada orang yang sudah dia kenal seperti teman – teman sekelas dan teman – teman di club sepak bola sekolah. Bahkan Di kelas tidak ada yang mau satu bangku dengan Leo hanya Hakyeon yang mau satu bangku dengan Leo, tapi berkat ini mereka menjadi sangat dekat.

Hakyeon selalu mengikuti Leo kemanapun Leo pergi, Leo sempat merasa risih dengan murid baru ini. Dimana ada Leo pasti ada Hakyeon~ kkkk . Sebagai murid baru Hakyeon masih sulit berinteraksi dengan teman – teman di lingkungan baru nya, memerlukan waktu lama untuk akrab dengan mereka semua. Orang pertama yang dia ajak berbicara ialah Leo, yaa terkadang Leo tidak menanggapi diri nya.

"hyung hyung" ujar panggil seorang anak

"kau…" ujar Leo sedikit kaget. Anak ini ialah sosok Hakyeon 5 tahun lalu

"ternyata kau masih mengingat ku, aku senang" anak itu tersenyum kemudian ia berlari keluar kelas.

"tunggu…." Leo mengejar nya ~ Dia menghilang dari pandangan Leo , cepat sekali lari nya. Leo terus berjalan mencari Hakyeon kecil dan Leo melihat dia sedang menangis di lorong sekolah dekat toilet. Dia terlihat ketakutan

 _Ada apa dengan dia?_

"YAA CHA HAKYEON ternyata kau bersembunyi disini"

"jangan coba-coba untuk kabur dari kami "

"kemanapun kau pergi, kami bertiga akan menemukan mu"

"jangan ganggu aku, aku mohon" Hakyeon ketakutan

Ketiga anak itu menarik kerah baju Hakyeon lalu melempar tubuh kecil Hakyeon hingga membentur dinding lorong, salah satu dari mereka bersiap-siap untuk meninju Hakyeon dengan genggaman tangan nya yang cukup kuat dan kedua anak lain nya memegangi tubuh Hakyeon agar dia tidak bisa lari

"Lepaskan tangan kalian dari dia sekarang!" teriak seorang anak

Leo tersenyum ~kkkk itu aku…

Leo memutar memori nya 5 tahun yang lalu berusaha mengingat semua kejadian di sekolah ini. Kejadian yang dia lihat sekarang itu adalah salah satu memori nya bersama Hakyeon.

Leo mengingat nya, mengingat ketika Ia mendengar teriakan Hakyeon dari lorong sekolah dan ada beberapa anak yang akan memukuli nya hanya karena Hakyeon menolak untuk memberikan mereka uang. Jika saja Leo tidak datang mungkin Hakyeon tidak akan selamat~ hingga sekrarang Leo masih mengingat rasa sakit akibat berkelahi dengan ketiga anak itu untuk menolong Hakyeon, rasa nya sama dengan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan sekarang saat Hakyeon memukul nya tapi ini lebih sakit/? ~ Leo masih mengingat bagaimana cara Hakyeon berterima kasih karena telah menolong nya , Hakyeon memeluk Leo . Ini adalah Pelukan pertama yang diberikan Hakyeon untuk Leo dan juga pelukan pertama yang Leo rasakan dari orang lain selain dari umma dan nuna-nuna nya.

 _Tunggu~ kenapa mimpi ini membawa ku untuk mengingat semua kejadian bersama Hakyeon? Apa ini bertanda jika diriku merindukan nya, apa aku merindukan Cha Hakyeon?_

Bayangan 5 tahun lalu silih berganti hinggap di benak nya, semua nya~ Leo masih mengingat dengan jelas semua memori yang terjadi di _Hagmpal Junior High School._ Leo masih mengingat ketika Hakyeon memberinya bekal makan siang yang ia buat sendiri

mengingat ketika Hakyeon menangis karna terjatuh saat bermain bola serta merta menjadi bahan tertawaan satu kelas dan Leo dengan susah payah mengajari nya bermain bola -_-

mengingat ketika Hakyeon membantu nya belajar matematika agar Leo bisa lulus pelajaran ini , matematika pelajaran yang Leo tidak suka

Leo masih melihat peristiwa masa lalu yang sekarang ada di hadapan nya.

"Taek woonie.. gomawo gomawo telah menolong ku" ujar Hakyeon. Dia membantu Leo berdiri

 _Sampai detik ini aku masih mencintaimu Cha Hakyeon walaupun aku sudah bersama Jaehwan, tapi sekarang rasa cinta ku sudah pudar karna kau sendiri. Aku memang bodoh mencintai seseorang yang sudah mempunya kekasih. Aku tidak bisa melihat kau bersama Yura_

"aku merindukan mu, jeongmal bogoshippo"

"nado…Leo-a"

Leo membalikan tubuh nya, ia melihat Hakyeon dihadapan nya. Beberapa kali Ia mengerjapkan seakan tidak percaya, tapi.. ia sadar jika sekarang ia berada di alam mimpi

"kau terkejut karna aku"

"tidak! Kenapa kau disini"

"dirimu sendiri yang menyeret ku untuk datang kesini"

Leo menghampiri Hakyeon ,membawa Hakyeon dalam pelukan manis nya. Mendekap bahu tegap milik Hakyeon, mereka bisa mendengar degupan kencang jantung masing – masing. Memeluk satu sama lain untuk menyalurkan rasa rindu mereka, kapan mereka terakhir berpelukan? Baik Hakyeon maupun Leo tidak mengingat nya.

"aku merindukan mu, jeongmal bogoshippo" ujar Leo setengah berbisik

"nado, aku merindukan mu lebih dari yang kau rasakan" Hakyeon mendekap Leo lebih erat membawa Leo jatuh lebih dalam lagi dalam pelukan nya.

Walaupun ini mimpi, Leo merasakan jika ini nyata.

"ada yang ingin aku katakana Leo-a " ujar Hakyeon sembari menatap kedua bola mata Leo

"katakana saja" Leo meraih kedua tangan Hakyeon, menggengam dan meremas nya pelan. Hakyeon tersenyum

"apa kau tau, jika aku mencintai mu sudah lama?"

 _Deg…_

Apa yang Hakyeon katakan membuat jantung Leo 5x lipat bekerja lebih cepat, jika saja Hakyeon bisa mendengar suara jantung nya saat ini yang sudah mirip seperti drum.

" _geojinmal"_ ujar Leo

"tidak.. aku tidak pernah berbohong"

" lalu…"

"lalu? Aku akan tetap mencintai mu"

"kau ingin tau apa yang ada dihati ku?"

"iya" ujar Hakyeon bersemangat

"sama… kita mempunyai rasa yang sama"

Hakyeon menarik tangan Leo lalu menggemgam nya , mereka berlari keluar dari lorong itu meninggalkan sosok kecil mereka yang masih berpelukan . Hakyeon masih berlari, terus berlari membawa Leo untuk mengitari sekola ini~ sekolah yang mempertemukan mereka dan cinta mereka. Hingga langkah mereka terhenti di depan pintu kelas mereka, ya kelas mereka dulu. Nafas mereka tersengal –sengal , saling berlomba untuk menghirup udara sebanyak – banyak nya. Kedua nya tertawa… melihat apa yang mereka lakukan barusan.

Mereka melepaskan pegangan tangan masing – masing, dan menatap satu sama lain. Kedua bola mata hitam mereka saling bertemu

"lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan" Tanya Hakyeon masih dengan nafas tersengal-sengal

"maksud mu?"

"kau akan membawa cinta ku kemana"

"Babo.. tentu saja membawa nya ke hati ku"

Hakyeon meletakan tangan kiri Leo tepat di dada nya, Leo bisa merasakan jantung Hakyeon yang berdegup

"kau dapat merasakan nya? Ini bukti jika dijantung ku ada nama mu"

Leo tersenyum, ia menggunakan tangan kanan nya untuk mengelus rambut Hakyeon.

"hyung…" panggil seseorang dari belakang. Suara nya begitu lembut, Leo sudah tidak asing lagi dengan suara ini. Suara yang selalu membuat nya nyaman

Hakyeon dan Leo menoleh kebelakang, mereka mendapati Lee Jae Hwan. Jaehwan tersenyum ke arah mereka lebih tepat nya kearah Leo. Hakyeon melepaskan tangan Leo begitupun Leo.

"neo…"

"waeyo hyung? _I'm worried about you_ "

Jaehwan tersenyum menampakan sederatan gigi putih nya, Leo ikut tersenyum. Ia selalu terhipnotis dengan senyuman Jaehwan. Leo melirik Hakyeon yang berada disamping nya, Hakyeon terdiam ada raut kesedihan di wajah nya.

Tiba – tiba saja Jaehwan menggapai salah satu tangan Leo menggemgam nya kuat, Hakyeon pun melakukan hal yang sama menggemgam kuat tangan nya. Leo bingung apa yang sedang mereka lakukan? Kedua tangan nya mulai merasakan sakit akibat ulah mereka.

"apa yang kalian lakukan, tangan ku sakit " ujar Leo sembari menatap Jaehwan dan Hakyeon bergantian

"aku hanya ingin hyung tau jika aku mencintai hyung dengan tulus…."

"Leo-a lewat tangan ini, aku ingin kau merasakan rasa cinta ku"

Bingung yaa Leo bingung, dua orang yang berada di hadapan nya kini sama- sama mempunyai rasa cinta yang besar.

"Leo-a kau harus memilih di antara kami berdua "

"hyung.. ikutilah kata hati mu"

"tidak aku tidak bisa… kalian …."

"hyung~ saranghae.."

"Leo-a sarangha…"

Kedua kata itu membuat Leo pusing, Leo melepaskan kedua tangan mereka.

"pilih lah aku Leo-a"

"hyung.. pilih aku"

"Leo-a aku akan selalu mencintai mu"

"hyung.. aku akan selalu berada di samping mu"

"andwaeeeee!" Leo berteriak

"TIDAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK"

Pranggggg….. gelas yang berada diatas nakas pecah

Leo terbangun dari tidur nya, kembali ke dunia sebenarnya. Teriakan dan suara pecahan gelas membuat Jung umma terkejut, Jung Umma segera naik keatas menghampiri kamar Leo.

Dilihat nya Leo yang sudah terbangun dan pecahan gelas yang sudah berantakan dikamar..

"Taekwoon-a kau kenapa" Tanya Jung Umma sembari memeluk putra bungsu nya itu

"Umma aku mimpi buruk, awal nya aku mengira ini mimpi indah tetapi ini mimpi buruk" sebagai seorang Ibu, Jung Umma bisa merasakan ketakutan yang dirasakan putra nya itu. Ia memeluk Leo, mengelus- ngelus punggung nya mencoba untuk menenangkan dia.

"minumlah teh hangat ini agar dirimu lebih tenang" Jung Umma memberikan secangkir teh hijau

"terima kasih umma" Leo meminum nya. Jung Umma mengusap- ngusap rambut Leo

"apa yang kau mimpikan nak?"

"aniya aku pun bingung umma, aku bermimpi aku berada di sekolah ku dulu kemudian aku bertemu dengan orang ku cintai, aku senang karna dia pun mencinta ku tapi disatu sisi orang yang mencintai ku pun datang. Mereka berdua menyuruhku untuk memilih mereka"

Jung Umma tersenyum " haha dasar anak muda, lalu kau memilih yang mana sayang?"

"aku tidak memilih umma, aku tidak bisa. Aku mencintai kedua nya"

"Taek Woon-a umma tau ini pilihan sulit tapi cobalah tegas kau harus memilih salah satu diantara mereka jangan sakiti hati mereka"

"baik umma akan kupikir , terima kasih untuk nasihat nya umma"

"sama-sama sayang" Jung Umma tersenyum

"Umma kenapa aku bisa ada di sini, seingat ku aku berada di taman tadi dengan Jae hwan dan juga kenapa ada selang infus ditangan ku"

"siang tadi kau jatuh pingsan ditaman sayang. Jaehwan, Ravi dan Jun Young membawa mu kerumah. Saat kau dibawa kemari keadaan mu sangat buruk, seluruh wajah mu penuh dengan luka dan juga suhu badan mu yang sangat tinggi. Kau membuat umma sangat khawatir"

"maafkan aku umma… telah membuat umma khawatir" Leo tertunduk

"gwenchana taek woon-a umma senang melihat mu sudah lebih baik"

"sekarang di mana Jaehwan dan teman –teman ku"

"teman –teman mu sudah pulang sejak sore tadi, sedangkan Jaehwan baru saja pulang satu jam yang lalu. Awalnya dia tidak ingin pulang namun umma memaksa nya, dia terlihat sangat lelah. Dia berkata tidak akan pulang sebelum kau membuka mata mu. Dia sangat mengkhawatirkan mu sayang.."

"aish… anak itu, apa umma tau jika dia sendiri juga sedang dalam keadaan yang tidak sehat tetapi ia masih memaksa diri nya"

Mendengar ucapan Leo, Jung Umma tersenyum…

"itu tanda nya dia sangat menyayangi mu …, rasa sayang yang ia berikan itu tulus sangat tulus umma bisa melihat nya. Taek woon Ini sudah malam lebih baik kau kembali istirahat agar cepat sembuh"

"ne umma.. dan juga terima kasih"

"tidak usah berterima kasih anak ku, ini adalah tugas seorang ibu "

Jung umma membenarkan posisi bantal yang akan digunakan Leo, kemudian mematikan lampu kamar Leo.

Leo mencoba untuk tenggelam dalam tidur nya tetapi tidak bisa, Jaehwan ~ tiba tiba saja nama itu muncul dibenak nya. Leo mengambil ponsel nya lalu menekan nomor telepon Jaehwan.

"tidak di angkat, apa dia sudah tidur?" gumam Leo. Tidak ada jawaban dari Jaehwan mungkin ia kelelahan dan sekarang sedang tertidur. Leo kembali melempar ponsel nya keatas kasur, Leo berjalan menuju jendela kamar yang terbuka, menatap langit malam. Langit malam ini sangat indah, banyak bintang bercahaya.

"Canopus…. " ujar Leo sembari menatap langit dan tersenyum.

"I see you…"

Leo memutuskan untuk kembali ke tempat tidur nya, ia masih merasa sakit dibagian tengkuk nya.

Perlahan tapi pasti, Leo menutup mata nya.

[Hakyeon POV]

Sudah 1 jam aku duduk di café ini, menanti kedatangan JunYoung yang tak kunjung menampakkan batang hidung nya.

"kemana anak ini, sudah 1 jam aku menunggu nya" aku menatap keluar café melihat pemandangan kota Seoul dimalam hari.

"hakyeon-a mianhae aku terlambat hehe" Junyoung memperlihatkan senyuman khasnya

"apa kau tau aku sudah berada di sini selama 1 jam dan lihat coffee dan waffle yang aku pesan sudah dingin"

"ah mianhae…"

Jun young menarik bangku yang terletak dihadapanku, lalu menyeruput coffee yang ada di depan nya

"jadi apa yang ingin kau cerita kan?"

"Leo…"

"ada apa dengan Leo" Tanya nya sembari menyuap waffle yang sudah ku pesan tadi.

"berjanji lah kau tidak akan memberitahukan ini kepada siapa pun termasuk Ravi bahkan Leo juga"

"emmmm" Junyoung mengangguk tanda ia setuju dengan ucapan ku.

"aku menyukai Leo"

Uhukkkk Uhukkkk Uhukkk…..

Junyoung terbatuk-batuk karna tersedak waffle ia menepuk-nepuk dada nya sendiri. Aku memberikan ia coffee agar batuk nya mereda

"pelan pelan saja makan nya" Junyoung menenggak habis coffee nya

Ahhh.. JunYoung bernafas lega.

"ucapan mu hampir membuat ku mati Cha Hakyeon"

"aku kan hanya jujur…"

"kau tidak main-main bukan dengan ucapan mu?" aku menggeleng menandakan jika aku serius dengan ucapkan ku. Jun young menuntut ku untuk menceritakan semua nya secara detail, cerita sejak kapan aku menyukai Leo. Aku pun mulai bercerita kepada Junyoung, hanya Junyoung yang bisa aku ajak bicara saat ini aku berharap Junyoung tidak akan membocorkan rahasia kepada siapa pun.

"jika kau menyukai Leo bagaimana dengan Han Yura jangan jadikan dia sebagai pelampiasan mu?"

"ckckck, aku buka nappeun namja seperti mu. Aku berusaha untuk mencintai Yura sepenuh hati ku"

"lalu bagaimana dengan Leo?"

"mollayo, aku sendiri pun bingung"

"kalian berdua bodoh, kalian saling mencintai tapi tidak berani mengungkapkan perasaan satu sama lain. Jika aku memberitau perasaan Leo tentang Hakyeon pasti ini selesai?ah tidak manusia singa itu akan membunuhku jika aku membocorkan rahasia nya" ujar Junyoung dalam hati

"Leo sudah mempunyai Jaehwan dan kau juga sudah mempunyai Yura?"

"itulah sebab nya saat ini aku bimbang, aku cemburu melihat Leo dengan Jaehwan bahkan saat Leo masih bersama Nicole"

Aku dan JunYoung sama-sama berkecamuk dengan pikiran kami masing-masing mencoba untuk menemukan jalan keluar nya. Tapi nihil tidak ada jawaban dari masalah ini

"Hakyeon-a satu-satu cara adalah kau harus memberitau Hakyeon mengenai perasaan mu, ya walaupun sekarang kalian sudah mempunyai pasangan tapi jujur kepada orang lain itu tidak salah kan?kkkk. ah sudah aku akan pergi, malam ini aku ada janji dengan minhee" Junyoung berpamitan kepada ku dan pergi meninggalkan ku

Malam ini aku sedikit lega , setidak nya sudah ada orang lain yang mengetahui perasaan ku ini. Mengenai ucapan JunYoung tadi, aku akan memikirkan nya. Memberitau Leo jika aku menyukai nya ckckck~ aku rasa itu mustahil. Tapi perkataan JunYoung ada benar nya juga -_- apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku hanya ingin Leo tau , itu saja tidak lebih. Bukan kah confess itu tidak salah?

Aku berjalan keluar caffe dengan perasaan yang tidak pasti … menyusuri jalanan kota yang sudah mulai sepi dan hanya terlihat cahaya lampu dari rumah penduduk. Aku menatap langit, malam ini banyak bintang yang muncul.

Bimbang.. itu yang aku rasakan malam ini~ ucapan-ucapan Jun Young masih berkelibatan di otak ku.

Apakah malam ini ada Canopus? Tanya ku sembari menatap langit.

Canopus adalah salah satu nama bintang paling terang kedua yang terlihat dari bumi. Leo sangat menyukai bintang ini, bahkan ia memberi nama salah satu anjing nya dengan nama sungguh lucu bukan?

" _Canopus eodiya? Apa kau mendengar ku? Aku hanya ingin tau bagaimana keadaan dia sekarang, Canopus sampaikan salam ku untuk dia beritahu dia jika Cha Hakyeon merindukan nya~ sangat merindukan nya.. aku ingin melihat kembali senyuman nya serta semua perlakuan manis nya pada ku. Semoga malam ini dia mimpi indah… aku menyayangi nya"_

Matahari mulai memancarkan sinar nya dengan malu-malu diiringi dengan kicauan burung-burung yang menambah suasana indah di hari minggu ini.

Hari libur~ hari yang sangat aku di hari aku bisa bangun sesuka hati kkkk tapi tidak dengan minggu ini, hari ini aku berencana untuk mengunjungi Leo. Aku akan mengikuti perkataan Han Yura untuk meminta maaf dan mengalahkan ego ku sendiri. Padahal ini semua salah nya sendiri, jika bukan karna ucapan nya aku akan tidak akan melakukan hal itu

Di hari ini juga aku putuskan untuk memberitau dia mengenai perasaan ku~ Yaa aku kembali melawan ego ku demi orang yang ku cintai. aku sudah tidak bisa menahan lebih lama lagi mengenai perasaan ku ini. Sudah cukup menyembunyikan perasaan ini selama 5 tahun, hari ini semua nya akan ku katakan. Tidak peduli bagaimana respon Leo mengenai ini.

Aku mengingat kata-kata Jun Young _"tidak salah bukan jika jujur terhadap nya mengenai perasaan mu sendiri…"_

Kini di tangan ku sudah penuh dengan makanan, sebelum sampai dirumah Leo aku membeli beberapa makanan sebagai buah tangan dan juga aku membeli coffee. Leo sangat menyukai Coffee..~ kkkk

Tok…Tok…

Aku mengetuk pintu rumah Leo. Setelah 5 menit menunggu, pintu besar berwarna putih gading itu pun terbuka. Jung Umma menyambut kedatangan ku penuh dengan senyuman

"Cha Hakyeon… omo" Jung umma menghambur kedalam pelukan ku. Aku pun tersenyum membalas pelukan nya

"Hakyeon-a , umma sudah lama tak melihat mu ke sini. Apa kau sudah lupa dengan umma heumm?"

"mianhamnida umma, tugas sekolah ku sekarang ini sangat banyak. Aku merindukan umma~"

"umma juga merindukan kan mu, umma"Aku memeluk Jung Umma yang sudah ku anggap seperti ibu ku sendiri menyalurkan semua rasa rindu ku.

Jung umma menuntun ku untuk masuk kedalam , sudah berapa lama aku tidak berkunjung ke rumah ini. Rumah ini masih sama saat pertama kali aku datang kemari,tidak ada yang berubah sama sekali. aku tersenyum mengingat banyak kenangan manis di rumah ini.

Kini aku sudah berdiri di depan pintu berwarna metallic grey yang bertuliskan "Leo's Room" nafas ku tercekat dan jantung ku bekerja 5x lebih cepat. Hanya melihat pintu kamar nya saja sudah membuat ku seperti ini. kaki ku mendadak lemas tak bisa bergerak ,jika saja Jung Umma tidak menyeretku masuk kedalam kamar Leo mungkin aku akan tetap mematung di luar dan tidak akan memasuki ruangan ini. Aku melirik jam tangan yang melingkar ditangan ku, pukul 09.00 pagi. Ckck makhluk es ini belum bangun~ dari kejauhan aku hanya bisa melihat rambut coklat nya yang terkena terpaan sinar matahari yang masuk melalui celah celah ventilasi. Aku melihat nya masih terbungkus selimut .

"ternyata uri TaekWoon belum bangun dari mimpi indah nya" ujar Jung Umma setengah berbisik

"eumm..kkkk" aku terkekeh pelan

"hakyeon-a cobalah kau bangunkan dia, umma akan membuat sarapan untuk kali berdua"

"araseo umma" aku mengacungkan kedua ibu jari ku. Aku pun menaruh plastik yang kubawa di atas nakas

Aku mendekati tempat ia tertidur lalu mengambil posisi duduk disamping ranjang nya, merapikan beberapa anak rambut yang menutupi mata indah nya . Apa ia tidak menyadari jika aku berada disini dan sedang menatap wajah polos nya? Kkkkk aku menyentuh luka lebam di pipi kiri Leo dan melihat selang infus yang berada di tangan kiri nya. Hati ku mencelos menatap nya kini wajah putih itu berubah menjadi pucat pasi dengan beberapa luka yang menghiasi nya, aku yang menyebabkan semua luka ini. Aku merutuki diriku sendiri melihat orang yang sangat aku cintai sedang terbaring tak berdaya dihadapan ku ,jika saja aku bisa bertahan sedikit tidak mengikuti emosi ku mungkin ini tidak akan terjadi

 _Maafkan aku Leo-a, andai saja aku bisa menggantikan posisi mu sekarang biarkan aku yang terbaring disana….., please forgive me._

Tanpa kusadari aku mengusap rambut coklat Leo, mengusap nya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Greppp…

Gerakan ku terhenti, ada tangan yang saja aku terbangun dari lamunanku dan sekarang aku melihat Leo yang sudah bersandar pada kepala ranjang sedang menatap ku. Leo sudah membuka kedua mata nya, mungkin ia terbangun karna gerakan tangan ku tadi. Dia sangat sensitive terhadap sentuhan terutama ketika tidur ia sangat mudah sekali terbangun. Ada perasaan senang melihat ia sudah bisa membuka mata nya namun ada sedikit perasaan takut ketika Leo menatap manik mata ku. Tidak ada satu kata pun yang keluar dari mulut kami, hanya terdengar dentingan jam.

"Leo-a bagaimana kabar mu?" ujar ku yang mengawali pembicaran dipagi ini

"kau bisa melihat nya kan.. buruk sangat buruk" Leo menunjukan selang infuse ditangan kiri nya

 _Ya Tuhan.. Kenapa sifat ketus anak ini tidak pernah hilang sama sekali_

" ada apa tuan cha datang kemari? Tidak puas sudah membuat ku seperti ini dan juga kau telah mengganggu tidur ku, kau tau kan aku sangat sensitive. Lebih baik kau pergi.. aku tidak ingin melihat mu" Leo mengusirku~

Hati ku mencelos mendengar jawaban nya, apa Leo akan memaafkan diriku. Leo sudah membenci diri ku~ tanpa diperintah air mata ku jatuh dengan sendiri karena mendengar jawaban nya aniya~ ini bukan jawaban tetapi makian. _Uljima Cha Hakyeon_ , jangan biarkan Leo melihat mu menangis. Aku menundukan wajahku…

"hari ini aku putuskan untuk menemui mu dan melawan ego ku karna aku ingin minta maaf, aku hanya ingin mengucapkan kata maaf apa itu salah ? Tidak peduli kau akan memaafkan ku atau tidak ,sungguh aku sangat merasa bersalah telah membuat mu seperti ini. Hanya kata maaf yang bisa aku ucapkan, a…k…u tidak bi,,,sa berkata apa-apa.. lagi. " sial mata ku semakin tidak bisa membendung air mata, air mata ini jatuh membasahi telapak tangan ku. Dengan cepat aku menyeka air mata ku agar Leo tak melihat nya

"aku sangat mengkhwatirkan diri mu. saat mendengar keadaan mu aku bersumpah pada diriku sendiri aku tidak akan memaafkan diriku jika terjadi sesuatu dengan mu. Melihat kau terbaring lemah disini aku merasakan separuh diriku hilang"

Lagi dan lagi bulir-bulir bening ini tidak ingin berhenti. Jangan sampai Leo melihat ku, aku mohon jangan~ jika Leo melihat ku seperti ini mungkin ia akan….

Hangat .. aku merasakan hangat, air mataku jatuh membasahi pajama biru nya. Leo membawa ku masuk kedalam pelukan manis nya~ pelukan yang sangat aku rindukan . Aku sedikit terisak. Leo menepuk- nepuk punggung ku mencoba untuk menenangkan diri ku. Leo meletakan dagu nya diatas puncak kepala ku. Air mata ini semakin tak terbendung, aku menumpahkan semua air mata di dada bidang nya. Mencoba meluapkan rasa yang sudah 5 tahun terpendam, berharap Leo juga bisa merasakan menangis aku merasa lebih lega sekarang ini

"hakyeon~ cha hakyeon masih sama seperti dulu menangis adalah salah satu hobi mu"

Aku menggeleng- gelengkan wajah ku yang masih tenggelam di dada nya, aku mencium feromon Leo melalui pajama tidur nya. Feromon ini membuat ku semakin tenang

" apa aku harus membelikan mu es krim dulu agar tangisan mu berhenti"

Aku menatap mata nya, lalu menyeka air mata ku.

"dasar cengeng " Leo mencubit hidung ku

"uljima…" Leo mengusap pipi ku yang sudah basah dengan tangan telapak tangan nya.

"kau tau ketika kau berkata kau membenci ku, hati ku sangat hancur. Aku tak mengira jika sahabat terbaik ku akan meninggalkan ku dan lebih memilih kekasih nya. Ckckck"Leo terkekeh

"itu.. di luar kendali, aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud seperti itu Leo-a. aku tidak akan pernah membenci mu dan tidak akan bisa membenci mu jadi aku mohon maafkan aku"

"tanpa kau berkata maaf, aku sudah memaafkan mu. Ya jujur aku sangat membenci karna kau telah membuat ku seperti ini. Tapi aku juga sadar sama seperti mu aku tidak akan bisa membenci mu"

"jadi Jung Taek Woon sudah memaafkan Cha Hakyeon?" ujar ku tersenyum

Aku menatap kedua bola mata hitam nya, Leo kembali membawa ku ke dalam pelukan hangat nya. Aku kembali menghirup feromon Leo. Pelukan yang sangat aku rindukan...

ia menggangguk pelan

"tapi dengan satu syarat"

"apa?" aku kembali menatap wajah pucat pasi itu

"temani aku tidur " Leo menarik kedua bahu ku, kami terjatuh diatas ranjang yang empuk dan tertawa…

"ini hukuman karna kau telah membangunkan ku" ujar Leo sembari menarik selimut dan menjadikan kanan tangan nya sebagai bantal untuk leherku . kini tubuh kami berdua sudah terbungkus dengan selimut bercorak superhero marvels . walaupun Ini sudah menjelang siang tetapi suhu udara di ruangan ini masih terasa dingin. Aku pun merekat kan selimut yang aku pakai begitupun dengan ia

 _Hey sudah berapa lama aku tidak merasakan moment sedekat ini dengan Leo dan juga mendengar suara tawa nya. Leo-a bogoshippo_

Hening…..

Aku menolehkan wajah ku ke samping , ia sudah tertidur lagi. Cepat sekali dia kembali ke alam bawah sadar nya. "Dasar tukang tidur" umpat ku dalam hati

Aku membalikan tubuh ku agar aku bisa menatap nya dengan jelas, dan menggeser nya supaya aku bisa melihat lebih jelas setiap lekukan wajah Leo. Apa ini waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakan semuanya aku tidak bisa menahan lebih lama lagi perasaan ini~ aku tidak ingin diriku merasakan kepahitan yang lebih lama lagi. Siap tidak siap kami harus mengetahui perasaan ini

" Leo-a "

"hemmmmm ada apa? " Leo membuka mata nya kemudian membalikan badan nya menghadap ku. Kedua bola mata kami bertemu satu sama lain menyiratkan tanda tanya yang besar disana

"ada yang ingin aku katakana…"

"katakana saja hakyeon-a"

 _Kruuuung…._

JEBAL -_- suara itu sungguh mengganggu ku dan memecah konsentrasi yang sudah aku kumpulkan sejak bangun tidur.

"hehhee, mian apa kau mendengar nya" Leo bertanya dengan wajah polos

"uri Leo rupanya lapar. Kapan kau terakhir makan?"

"aku pun tidak ingat hehe"

"Ca… mari makan, aku membawa beberapa makanan ke sini" aku menarik tangan nya dan membantu Leo duduk di tepi ranjang. Satu persatu aku membuka bungkusan yang aku bawa dan mengeluarkan makanan yang baru saja aku beli. Ada nasi bentok, kimchi, sandwich, bulgogi, sup ikan, coffee dan cake

"Coffeee….." Leo merebut cup coffee yang baru saja aku keluarka. Ia meminum nya

"Vanilla latte… " ujar nya

"hey hey jangan terlalu banyak minum coffee . kau lupa jika sedang sakit?" aku merebut coffee itu dan kembali menaruh nya diatas nakas.

"Mari Jung Taek woon buka mulut mu…."

"aku bukan anak kecil bodoh"

"buka atau kau tidak akan mendapat kan kembali coffee mu.." Leo mengerucutkan bibir kecil nya. Aku gemas melihat tingkah anak ini. Kkkk Ia pun membuka mulut nya, melahap potongan daging yang aku suapi dan mengunyah nya.

"heumm massita… ~ suapi aku lagi Hakyeon"

"dasar singa" aku tertawa pelan. Ia membalas ku dengan mendaratkan jitakan nya diatas kepala, anak ini tidak tau cara berterima kasih~~~ aku kembali menyuapi nya.

"sangat enak.. kau coba lah"

"aniya…"

"eyy ini enak cobalah" Leo merebut kotak bento yang ada ditanganku, lalu menyuapkan sepotong udang ke arahku. Aku menguyah udang itu, ternyata enak juga…

"lagi…?" tanya nya

Aku mengangguk… Leo pun kembali memasukkan makanan ke dalam mulutku hingga penuh

"Ya.. Jung Taek woon pelan –pelan omo,…. Mulutku ashhhhhmm" aku kesulitan bicara karna dia terlalu banyak memasukkan makanan.

"Hahhahahaha" Leo tertawa. Aku masih berceloteh dengan mulut yang penuh makanan.

"bicaralah setelah makanan mu habis tuan cha" aku mengambil coffee yang berada di atas nakas lalu menenggak nya hingga habis. Hahhh…~ lega, aku bisa bernapas sekarang. Aku memukul kening Leo

"Yakk….! " seru nya

"rasakan rasakan…."

"Pabo.. apa kau tidak tau cara makan yang baik. Lihat ini disudut bibir mu ada nasi " Leo menyentuh sudut bibirku lalu mengusap nya. Jari nya bergerak mengitari permukaan bibir ku. Aku merasa gugup menerima perlakuan nya ditambah lagi jarak wajah kami yang sangat … dekat… jika saja aku maju sedikit mungkin… ~ ah sudahlah. Tidak usah berpikiran yang macam-macam Cha Hakyeonssi

Leo kembali melahap habis nasi bento, kemudian kimchi dan sup ikan. Setelah sup ikan habis sasaran selanjutnya ialah bulgogi . aigo… sudah berapa tahun dia tidak makan. Semua makananan yang aku bawa hampir habis dimakan nya

" oiya tadi kau ingin berkata apa " tanya Leo yang masih sibuk menyuap makanan

"ini mengenai perasaan ku" Leo menaruh kotak makanan yang berisi bulgogi , ia kembali menatap ku.

"katakanlah…"

"Leo-a ini adalah perasaan ku yang telah bertahun tahun aku simpan. Hari ini kau harus mengetahui semua nya" aku menunjuka senyum ku yang getir..

Leo menggangguk "katakana lah.. aku akan mendengar nya"

"sebenar nya.. sudah lama aku menyu….."

BRakkk….. pintu kamar Leo terbuka dengan kasar. aku menghentikan ucapan ku, kami terlonjak kaget mata kami berdua terarah kepada sesosok mahluk tinggi putih yang ada di depan pintu. LEE JAEHWAN~ kenapa anak ini selalu muncul ketika aku berada dengan Leo dan keberadaan nya tidak bisa diprediksi kapan dia datang dan pergi _look like as gumiho_

"HYONGIEEEEEEE…" ujar Jaehwan sembari berlari

Jaehwan memeluk Leo tepat di depan mata ku. Ada perasaan sakit yang menghampiri hati, ingin rasa nya menjauhkan dia dari Leo tapi aku sadar jika aku bukan siapa siapa. Aku berusaha untuk tersenyum walau itu menyakitkan

"ketika jung umma menelpon ku dan memberitau jika hyong sudah sadar, aku langsung berlari ke sini " Jaehwan mengusap- usap tengkuk Leo dengan pipi nya.

Jaehwan memegang pipi lebam Leo, mendaratkan satu kecupan di sana

 _Sialan~ apa kau ingin membuat ku cemburu Jaehwan.. aku mengedarkan mata ku ke sudut lain. Tidak ingin melihat apa yang terjadi sekarang ini_

 _Gagal sudah aku untuk mengatakan nya~_

"hey sudah.. hyung sudah baik kan. Ah semalam hyung menghubungi mu tapi ponsel mu tidak aktif"

"aku lupa mengaktifkan ponsel ku hyung " Jaehwan semakin mengeratkan pelukan nya pada Leo. Jaehwan terlihat sangat mengkhawatirkan Leo. Mereka saling mengaitkan pelukan satu sama menggigit bibir bawah ku~ menahan rasa yang bergejolak

 _Jebal~ hentikan ini…_

"ah mian akut tidak sadar jika ada Hakyeon hyung disini hehehe" Jaehwan menampakkan senyuman khas nya dengan sederatan gigi putih yang ia miliki.

"apa kalian terlalu asik berpelukan hingga melupakan ku disini~kkkk"

"mianhae hyung aku terlalu senang hari ini, aku senang bisa melihat Leo hyung lagi hehe. Ah apa kalian sudah berbaikan?"

Aku merangkul pundak Leo, Leo pun membalas rangukulan ku

"apa ini terlihat kami masih bermusuhan?" tanya ku

"omo omo… waaa kalian sudah berbaikan kembali hehehe" . aku dan Leo sama-sama tertawa melihat tingkah Jaehwan.

"oya apa hyung sudah sarapan ?" tanya Jaehwan sembari merapikan rambut coklat Leo.

"see.. aku membawakan makanan kesukaan hyung" Jaehwan menunjukan tas berwarna cokelat yang ia bawa dari rumah

"aku membuat ini sendiri.., ini hasil jerih payah ku sendiri dan Leo hyung harus mencoba nya. Aku yang membuat makanan ini ". Satu persatu Jaehwan mengeluarkan isi dari tas cokelat nya itu.

"tapi Jaehwan.. hyung sudah sarapan, baru saja selesai apa kau tidak melihat itu" Leo menunjuk beberapa sisa makanan dan bungkus makanan di atas nakas.

"makanan itu siapa yang membuat nya" tanya Jaehwan

"itu aku yang membeli nya, sebelum ke rumah Leo aku mampir ke beberapa kedai makanan hehe"

"araseo hyungnim.."

"jadi Jaehwanssi , hyung masih kenyang" . jaehwan memperlihat wajah sedih bercampur kecewa, ia juga menggembung pipi nya.

"baiklah, hyung akan memakan bekal yang kau bawa. Give it to me.."

Leo~ Dasar tukang makan, baru saja ia memakan habis semua bekal yang kubawa. Dan sekarang ia juga akan memakan bekal yang Jaehwan bawa. Leo meraih sumpit dan mengambil bulgogi, ia mulai menyuapakan potongan daging itu ke mulut nya. Jaehwan melihat Leo dengan wajah semeringah, tergurat kebahagiaan dimata nya. Leo juga terlihat sama , ia menikmati makanan yang Jaehwan buat sesekali tersenyum pada Jaehwan. Sementara aku yang melihat kedaan ini hanya bisa diam, seluruh tubuhku membeku, hati dan badan ku panas melihat pasangan ini. Cemburu ? mungkin sedikit~ andaikan posisi aku dan Jaehwan bisa ditukar.

Leo melirik mata ku dan ia menunjukan wajah yang sedikit tersiksa.., aku menatap nya heran ada apa dengan dia? Apa ada yang salah? Leo bergidik setelah ia menelan daging. Ia memberiku isyarat melalu mata nya

Aku mengambil sumpit lalu ikut mencoba makanan yang dibuat ken~ztttttt… mulut dan badanku bergetar ,ini respon ketika menerima makanan yang dibuat Jaehwan

 _Rasanya sungguh hancur…tak bisa di ungakapkan dengan kata-kata ~ pantas saja Leo bergidik ketika menelan makanan itu. Aku rasa makanan ini lambat laun bisa membunuh Leo_

 _Kenapa Leo msh memakan nya… jika makanan ini bisa membunuh dia?~_

Kkkkk~ inilah salah satu sifat Leo yang tidak diketahui orang lain . Leo akan melakukan apa saja demi orang yang ia kasihi walaupun itu melukai diri nya sendiri. Leo melakukan hal ini agar bisa menyenangkan hati Jaehwan. Dibalik sifat dingin dan angkuh nya,Leo mempunya sisi lembut.

"bagaiman dengan masakan ku hyung?"

Aku dan Leo saling bertatapan, kalimat apa yang harus kami ucapkan pada anak ini.

"Heungg.. Jaehwan-a ini rasa nya" aku menggaruk bagian belakang kepala ku ~sedikit bingung apa yang harus ku ucapkan

"ini enak sangat enak" sahut Leo. Ia menyuap sepotong daging lalu memakan nya

"jinja…..hyung?"

"heum ini enak Jaehwan-a sangat enak" timbal ku

"oke.. lain kali aku akan memasak lagi untuk kalian berdua hehe" .Mendengar ucapan ini, wajah kami berdua berubah menjadi flat~

DRtttt Drttt.. ponsel disaku celana ku bordering

"ah aku harus keluar sebentar ada panggilan". Aku berjalan menuju balkon kamar, tertera nama Han Yura di sana~ pasti dia akan menanyakan mengenai permintaan maaf.

"Eo Yura, aku sudah melakukan semua perintah mu"

"benarkah? Aku senang mendengar"

"eum.. gomawo ne"

"tidak usah berterima kasih,ah jangan lupa kegiatan kita sore ini. Aku akan menunggumu di taman"

"araseo yeobo.. saranghae"

"see ya Cha babe" . aku tersenyum mendengar ucapan terakhir nya _'Cha Babe'_

Langkah kaki ku kembali menuju kamar Leo. kejadian yang aku lihat sekarang ,yang ku saksikan langsung dengan sepasang mata ku sendiri sama ketika di rumah sakit tempo hari hati ini terasa terisis melihat kedekatan mereka.

Leo menyandarkan kepala nya dibahu Jaehwan, ia terlihat menikmati bahu tegap milik Lee Jaehwan

"hyung hyung apa ini sakit?" tanya Jaehwan sembari mengusap selang infus di tangan Leo

"tidak sakit tapi hanya sedikit keadaan mu? Apa kaki dan dagu mu sudah baikan?"

"sudah hyung sayang hanya saja kaki ku masih sulit untuk berlari dan berjalan"

"kalau begitu jangan pergi kemana-mana jika tidak ada hyung tetaplah di rumah mu "

"andwae.. Lusa nanti disekolah akan ada acara study tour, dan siswa kelas XI wajib mengikutinya harus pergi ne…."

"tidak.. kau tidak boleh pergi"

"come on hyung.. izinkan aku eo~ aku yakin aku akan baik-baik saja" Jaehwan membelai rambut coklat Leo, menarik-narik tangan Leo dan menunjukan wajah termanis yang Ia miliki.

"tidak"

 _Haruskah aku menyerah untuk mendapatkan cinta mu Jung Taek woon. Aku tidak ingin melihat kesedihan Jaehwan jika aku merebut dirimu dari nya. Ia sangat mencintai mu Leo, bahkan cinta nya melebihi Nicole_

"berilah dia izin Leo, acara itu hanya 2 hari tidak akan lama.."

"benar kata Hakyeon Hyung~ Hyungie izinkan aku.. Jebal "

"araseo.. kau boleh pergi" Jaehwan langsung menghambur kedalam pelukan Leo~

"ah Hakyeon hyung selama aku tidak ada, tolong jaga Leo untuk ku ne…"

"aaak.. appo" Leo menjitak kepala Jaehwan

"aku bukan anak kecil Lee Jaehwan"

"kkk tentu saja , aku akan menjaga nya untuk mu" aku berusaha menyinggungkan senyuman ku untuk Jaehwan walau bibir ku terasa kelu untuk tersenyum

" _Tanpa diminta oleh mu pun aku akan tetap menjaga Leo"gumam ku_

"hari sudah semakin siang aku harus pulang"

"wae?kau ada kegiatan di sekola?"

"aniya.. hanya saja aku takut menggangu pasangan ini kkkk" _aku masih ingin lebih lama berada disini Leo-a ….ingin lebih lama menatap dan berbincang dengan moment yang sangat aku rindukan setelah sekian lama kita tidak pernah sedekat ini lagi, tapi aku sadar hati ku bukan batu yang akan tetap keras walau ditimpa beban berat sekalipun~Ini adalah Hati Cha Hakyeon bukan Hati yang terbuat dari batu . Melihat mu dan Jaehwan saat ini apalagi di depan kedua mata sendiri hati ku menangis~ tapi di sisi lain aku bahagia melihat orang yang aku cintai selama bertahun-tahun tersenyum kembali karna ia telah berhasil menemukan orang yang akan selalu berada di samping nya_

"aigo hyung.." timbul semburat merah di kedua pipi Jaehwan

"mianhae.. aku harus pergi Jaehwan"

"hyung tidak usah pulang, temani Leo hyung disini ne~ aku harus pulang cepat untuk mempersiapkan kegiatan lusa nanti "

"kau ingin pulang? Apa ingin ku antar" tanya Leo

"bagaimana hyung mengantar ku, tangan hyung saja seperti itu. Aku pulang bersama supir abeoji jadi jangan khawatir " ~Chup….. Leo mencium kening Jaehwan dan tersenyum

"hati-hati di jalan, setelah sampai rumah langsung kabari aku"

"eum.. aku pergi dulu hyung" Jaehwan membungkukan badan nya dan pergi~

"Hakyeon-a apa kau juga ingin pergi". Aku menggangguk, ini sudah menjelang siang hari dan juga sore ini aku harus menemui Han Yura. Leo membuang wajah nya ia tidak menatap ku tersirat rasa kecewa disana, rupa nya Jung Taek Woon tidak ingin aku pergi eoh~ aku terkekeh..

Aku menaruh kedua telunjuk ku di pipi Leo.. " kau tidak ingin aku pergi?"

"aniya.. pergi saja" ia masih tidak melihat ku

"araseo…." Aku membalikan badan ku tapi tangan Leo menahan ku untuk pergi~ _jika tidak ingin aku pergi katakana saja tuan Jung.._

"setelah membuat ku seperti ini, apa ini balasan mu"

"lalu aku harus bagaimana Leo" Leo menarik sebelah tangan ku..memaksa diri ku untuk duduk bersebelahan dengan nya

"temani aku disini aku sangat bosan berada disini dan juga selang infus ini membuat ku muak"

"aku ingin bermain sepak bola" Leo menarik-narik selang infus dilengan kiri nya mencoba untuk melepaskan benda berwarna transparan itu . Babo.. apa yang dilakukan manusia es ini? Apa karna terbentur meja kelas otak nya sedikit kacau? Aigo.. Cha Hakyeon apa sudah kau lakukan pada Leo…

Mata ku membulat ketika Leo berhasil melepaskan benda transparan itu dari tangan nya lalu membuang nya ke sembarang arah "aishh.." Ia sediikit meringis karena darah segar yang keluar dari tangan nya. Leo mengambil kain kasa diatas nakas kemudian membungkus lengan nya agar darah segar berhenti mengalir. YAK! Aku memukul kepala nya , anak ini benar-benar bodoh. Apa yang salah dengan kepala anak ini

"Dasar bodoh apa yang kau lakukan" aku menarik tangan nya dan mengambil selang infuse yang tergeletak di lantai. Leo kembali menarik tangan nya

"sudah ku bilang aku ingin bermain sepak bola" umpat nya

"iya ..tapi tidak hari ini. Kau masih belum pulih Leo-a"

" _I don't care_.. jebal bantu aku Hakyeon-a. _I wan to go_ " Leo menuntut kedua mata kami untuk bertemu, aku menatap kedua mata sendu nya… tatapan yang seakan memohon. Aku mendengus.. jika sudah seperti ini aku tidak bisa menolak keinginan nya walau mulut ku terasa pahit untuk berkata 'iya'

"araseo.. mari kita pergi, tapi sebentar saja. Yakseok?" aku mengaitkan jari kelingking ku dengan jari kelingking milik Leo.

"setuju…." Leo mulai mengatakan rencana nya. _Ini gila… I think he's crazy man ._ Rencana yang Leo katakana benar-benar di luar akal sehat, Leo meminta ku untuk berbohong pada Jung Umma agar Ia bisa pergi keluar dari rumah . jika dia mengatakan yang sejujurnya pada Jung Umma pasti tidak akan diikuti ckck.. tentu saja baru kemarin siang Ia pingsan di taman dan kesehatan nya sangat menurun dan hari ini ia sudah ingin bermain sepak bola di luar rumah. Leo benar- benar gila.

 _It's bad idea Jung Taek Woon_ berulang kali aku mengatakan kalimat itu~tapi dia seakan tuli. Leo tetap memaksa ku untuk melakukan rencana gila nya, bahkan ia mengancam ku dengan kata-kata pahit jika tidak membantu nya. Karena rasa bersalah dan juga rasa cinta… aku menyetujui untuk membantunya.

"kau yakin akan melakukan ini? Jika kau celaka bagaimana?"

"percaya pada ku…"

 _Maafkan aku Jung Umma… ._ aku melangkahkan kaki ku keluar kamar, untuk menemui Jung Umma. Sedangkan Leo masih menata tempat tidur nya agar terlihat seperti ada manusia yang berbaring di sana,setelah itu Leo keluar dari kamar nya melalu jendela. Ia menggunakan tangan-tangan kekar milik nya untuk turun ke bawah melalu jendela.

"Umma…." Panggil ku lembut. Jung umma masih sibuk berkutat dengan urusan dapur, seperti nya jung umma baru selesai memasak dapat ku tebak dari beberapa piring yang sudah terisi makanan

"ada apa hakyeon-a" jung umma tersenyum lembut. Oh tuhan.. aku tidak tega membohongi jung umma

"umma mianhae.. aku harus pulang"

"kenapa terburu-buru? Aigo.. umma baru saja selesai membuat makanan untuk mu dan Leo"

"eumm.. aku tidak bisa berlama-lama di sini umma, aku harus pergi karena ada urusan sekolah"

"baiklah kalau begitu.. hati-hati dijalan dan juga sering-seringlah main ke rumah ini"

"pasti umma…., kalau begitu aku pamit pulang umma"

"ne.. segera kabari jika sudah sampa tujuan . umma akan naik ke atas Leo belum meminum obat nya"

"Andwae umma…. " sahut ku

"Loh.. kenapa? " Jung umma sedikit menyipitkan mata nya

"tadi Leo menitipkan pesan jika Leo ingin tidur dan tidak ingin di ganggu , Leo juga sudah meminum obat nya. Jadi harap.. umma tidak menggangu nya hehe"

"aigo.. anak itu" . aku membungkukan badan ku dan memeluk tubuh renta Jung umma ~

Buru – buru aku melangkahkan kaki menuju depan rumah, aku melihat ke atas.. Leo masih di sana sedang berusaha turun menggunakan kedua tangan kekar nya. Aigo.. aku sangat khawatir bagaimana jika ia terjatuh nanti -_-

"ya.. Leo-a kau baik-baik saja" bisik ku. Leo melihat ku , ia mengacungkan ibu jari kiri nya. Sedikit lagi Leo mencapai bawah, ketika ingin turun tangan kiri nya terlepas dari pegangan tiang… sontak aku berlari menghampiri tempat nya. Alhasil.. dia menimpa tubuh kecil ku ~ remuk.. itu yang kurasakan sekarang aku merasakan jika tulang-tulang ku hancur.

"aishhh….appo" Aku meringis kesakitan. Aku membuka mata ku, hanya wajah Leo yang bisa kulihat saat ini wajah kami sangat dekat . aku bisa merasakan terpaan nafas Leo yang bertabrakan dengan wajah ku dan entah sejak kapan~ hidung kami sudah bertemu dan saling menempel..

Deg.. Deg.. jantung ku mengalirkan darah 5x lebih cepat. Wajah ku sudah berubah seperti udang rebus~ apa yang harus ku lakukan sekarang? Pikiran ku kosong… aku tidak bisa memikirkan apa-apa saat ini . aku menelan saliva ku sendiri melihat Bibir pucat Leo~ jarak diantara kami semakin menipis…

Dan…..

Aku menutup kedua mata ku…

merasakan benda lunak itu menempel di permukaan bibirku..

bibir kami saling bertemu untuk pertama kali nya~

[Author POV]

Leo membawa Hakyeon masuk kedalam dunia nya, entah apa yang Leo pikirkan ia pun tidak tau~ mungkin karena efek rindu. Ya.. sejak Leo bersama Jaehwan dan Hakyeon bersama Yura mereka jarang bertatap muka hanya sekedar berbicara pun sudah jarang sekali. Sesungguh nya Leo tidak ingin seperti ini, Leo terpaksa melakukan nya agar Hakyeon pun ikut menjauhi diri nya dan juga agar Leo berhenti mencintai Hakyeon. Leo tidak ingin melukai perasaan Jaehwan, ia sadar jika ia sudah memilik Jaehwan. Namun itu semua hanya omong kosong ~ semakin Leo menjauhi Hakyeon, semakin Leo merasa kehilangan sosok Hakyeon yang ada di sisi nya dan juga semakin merindukan Hakyeon.

Leo sadar apa yang ia lakukan, ia bangkit dari posisi nya mengumpulkan semua akal sehat yang ia punya. Apa yang telah ia lakukan tadi.. aigo ia merasa jika akal sehat nya sudah hilang. Kini Atmosfer di antara Leo dan Hakyeon menjadi kikuk…. Setelah kejadian tadi. Leo melirik Hakyeon yang menundukan wajah nya,jari –jari kecil Hakyeon memainkan ujung sweater yang Hakyeon kenakan.

"ayo,, kita pergi sebelum ketauan umma" Leo bangkit dari posisi duduknya, ia mulai berjalan keluar gerbang rumah dengan Hakyeon yang membuntuti nya dari belakang.

"kau ingin pergi kemana.." tanya Leo tanpa melihat Hakyeon yang ada di belakang nya

"up to you… tugas ku hanya mengawasi mu tuan jung". Hakyeon terus mengikuti langkah kaki Leo kemanapun ia melangkah. Tidak ada pembicaraan selama mereka berjalan ,sungguh baik Hakyeon maupun Leo terlihat canggung satu sama lain.

Hakyeon seperti mengenali kemana langkah Leo membawa nya..

"kenapa kita ke sekolah?" tanya Hakyeon

"iya.. dimana lagi aku bisa menemukan tempat bermain sepak bola selain disini. Lagipula ini hari libur tidak ada siswa yang bisa melihat kita ~ disini hanya ada kita berdua" kata-kata Leo sukses membuat Hakyeon merona, pipi nya kembali seperti udang rebus. Mereka berdua menuju lapangan sekolah, Hakyeon tidak ikut bermain sepak bola ia hanya duduk di pinggir lapangan sembari melihat Leo yang sibuk bermain dengan benda bulat itu.

" _Skill nya dalam bermain bola masih tidak berubah kkk~ ia masih sama seperti dulu saat aku mengenal nya"_ Hakyeon tersenyum melihat Leo yang berada di tengah-tengah lapangan walau cuaca sudah sore Leo masih tetap sibuk bermain sembari berlari bersama benda bulat yang ada di kaki nya

Hakyeon melirik jam tangan yang melingkar ditangan nya, pukul 16.40 KST ~ ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiran Hakyeon , ia memikirkan sesuatu di otak nya ia merasa seperti ada yang janggal di sore hari. Ah sudahlah mungkin ini hanya ilusi… hakyeon kembali memperhatikan Leo .

Karena Leo.. Hakyeon melupakan janji nya dengan Han Yura, ia tidak mengingat Han Yura . Ia hanya memikirkan Leo untuk saat ini~ padahal sejak 1 jam yang lalu sudah ada seorang gadis cantik menunggu diri nya di kursi taman. Seorang Gadis dengan perawakan yang hampir mencapai kata sempurna, rambut hitam panjang yang dibiarkan terurai,bibir tipis milik nya dengan lipgloss berwarna peach ditambah lagi kemeja tosca yang ia kenakan dan sneakers coklat yang dipakai nya seakan menambah kecantikan natural gadis ini. Dialah Han Yura

Yura sudah menghabiskan waktu nya untuk duduk di kursi taman tetapi orang yang dia tunggu-tunggu tak kunjung datang. Beberapa kali Yura melihat layar ponsel, berharap Hakyeon menghubungi nya tetapi nihil.. tidak ada pesan singkat ataupun panggilan dari Hakyeon. Sudah 5x kali Yura menghubungi ponsel Hakyeon namun tidak ada jawaban dari ujung sana. Yura menghembuskan nafas nya dengan kasar~ yura tidak ingin kencan nya dengan Hakyeon gagal, ia sudah merencanakan kencan ini dari seminggu lalu. Sejak dia dan Hakyeon resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih, Hakyeon tidak pernah mengajak nya untuk berkencan atau sekedar jalan-jalan bersama. Hakyeon terlalu sibuk dengan dunia nya, mungkin salah Yura .. kenapa ia memilih Hakyeon . Hakyeon selalu disibukkan dengan kegiatan akademik dan non akademik. Yura selalu menjadi nomor dua bagi Hakyeon dan Leo selalu menjadi menjadi yang pertama bagi Hakyeon~ Yura sadar akan hal itu… sering kali ia menangis mencoba untuk menerima hal ini akan tetapi Yura sadar Hakyeon sudah menjadi milik nya bukan milik Leo.. setidaknya Yura sudah berhasil merebut Hati Cha Hakyeon. Yura akan membuat diri nya berada di posisi nomor satu di hati Hakyeon…

Hari sudah mulai gelap.. namun Cha Hakyeon tak kunjung datang. Yura merapatkan kedua tangan nya, sial.. ia lupa membawa mantel. Yura menggesekan kedua tangan nya dan menempelkan di pipi putih agar merasa hangat.., ia masih bertekad untuk menunggu Hakyeon di taman ini walau bulir-bulir salju sudah mulai turun menghinggapi Kota Seoul.

"Cha Hakyeon., eodiya. Ini sudah malam " Yura masih menggesekan kedua tangan, ia merasa kedinginan. Kini kepala nya sudah dipenuhi butiran-butiran putih itu. Yura menggunakan tangan nya untuk menyeka butiran itu agar rasa dingin tak menghinggapi kepala nya

"apa yang harus aku lakukan, jika terus disini aku bisa mati membeku" akhirnya Yura memutuskan bangkit dari bangku taman dan memilih pergi dari taman itu dengan penuh rasa kecewa. Yura menyeka bulir-bulir bening yang keluar dari kelopak mata nya _"Cha Hakyeon neomu.. nappeun namja"_

"salju sudah mulai turun.. ayo kita kembali ke rumah" ujar Hakyeon pada Leo. Sudah 30 menit yang lalu mereka keluar dari sekola, Leo sudah berhasil mewujudkan keinginan nya. Kini mereka berdua sedang berada di caffe yang letak nya tidak jauh dari sekolah, menikmati secangkir vanilla latte dan pancakae strawberry hangat di tengah-tengah cuaca yang dingin.

"ne.. tapi kita habiskan dulu makananan ini" . Leo menyuap pancake yang di depan nya melahap satu piring pancake dengan 3 kali suapan. Leo tidak sadar jika sedari tadi Hakyeon memperhatikan diri nya, bahkan Hakyeon sama sekali belum menyentuh pancake nya ia hanya tersenyum memperhatikan Leo. Melihat Leo makan dengan lahap itu cukup untuk mengusir rasa lapar yang menghinggapi Hakyeon

"kenapa belum di habiskan?apa pancake nya tidak enak?"

"ah.. aniya Leo-a, aku tidak bisa memakan makanan yang masih panas. kkkk" Hakyeon ikut menyuapkan satu sendok pancake ke dalam mulut nya.

"eummm.. Cha Hakyeon… mengenai kejadian di rumah tadi. Aku minta maaf, sungguh itu tidak di sengaja"

"gwencahan tidak usah dipikirkan Leo-a. aku pun mengerti karena keadaan kita tadi sangat dekat….sehingga itu tidak bisa dihindari …" Jawab Hakyeon sedikit gugup

"jeongmalyo? Kau tidak marah pada ku?"

Eumm "tidak" Hakyeon menggelengkan kepala nya.

 _Aigo.. my first kiss._

Hakyeon merogoh ponsel miliknya , ia melihat panggilan tak terjawab dari Han Yura… Astaga ia lupa jika ponsel nya di silent , ia telah melupakan janji nya dengan Yura. Wajah Hakyeon mulai terlihat panik, ia menekan tombol-tombol yang ada pada layar ponsel untuk mengirim Yura pesan singkat. Hakyeon melirik keluar jendela caffe.. salju semakin lebat, Apa Yura masih berada di taman? Hakyeon benar-benar mengkhawatirkan keadaan Han Yura sekarang, ia mencemaskan gadisnya.

"Leo-a aku harus pulang.. aku lupa jika ada janji. Mianhae…"

"kenapa kau tidak bilang sejak awal jika ada janji?"

"mian.. aku benar-benar lupa. Apa tidak apa-apa jika kau pulang sendiri?"

"tentu.. lebih baik kau segera pergi. Apa perlu aku antar?"

"aniya tidak usah.. kau juga harus segera istirahat keadaan mu belum sepenuh nya pulih. Dan juga bagaimana dengan Jung Umma?"

"geurae… aku akan segera pulang setelah ini. Ah masalah Umma biar aku saja yang tangani.. Ka~ lebih baik kau segera pergi". Hakyeon berlari meninggalkan Leo sendirian, ia berlari menuju taman. Ketika sampai Hakyeon tidak melihat seorang pun di sana, ia kembali merogoh ponsel nya dan menghubungi Han Yura. Masih belum ada jawaban dari Han Yura

"dimana kau Han Yura.., maafkan aku " ujar Hakyeon dengan ponsel yang masih menempel di telinga, Ia sangat mengkhawatirkan Han Yura. Namun usaha yang dilakukan Hakyeon tetap gagal tidak ada jawaban dari seberang sana..

Hakyeon memutar kembali langkah kaki nya meninggalkan taman , Han Yura pasti sudah kembali ke rumah pikir nya. Hakyeon berlari menerjang butiran – butiran putih yang turun dari langit Seoul dengan ponsel yang masih menempel di telinga kanan nya berharap ada jawaban dari seberang sana

 _Maafkan aku Yura… aku sudah menggagalkan rencana mu.._

Sementara itu Han Yura masih terisak di kamar nya, Yura sudah kembali ke rumah dengan tubuh yang mengigil kedinginan 1 jam yang lalu . Hari ini hati nya sangat kacau, ia merutuki diri nya sendiri.

" _neo.. Pabo Han Yura_ " . Andai saja Yura tidak memaksa Hakyeon untuk mengucapkan kata maaf pada Leo .. pasti hari ini Yura dan Hakyeon sudah menghabiskan waktu bersama. Bulir – bulir bening itu masih jatuh dari kedua kelopak mata indah Yura .. membasahi pajama yang Yura pakai.

 _Kenapa harus aku sendiri yang berjuang untuk hubungan ini…apa kau tidak pernah sekali pun mengkhawatirkan diri ku…..?_

 _apa aku tidak pernah terlintas di benak mu? Berhentiah membuat hati ku sakit…_

 _Kenapa hanya ada Leo di pikiran mu…~ aku akan terus mempertahankan hubungan ini Cha Hakyeon sampai kapanpun karna aku mencintai mu , cinta yang aku berikan lebih besar dari cinta Leo._

"Hakyeon-a seberapa penting kah Leo untuk mu…" Yura menggigit bibir bawah nya ia tidak ingin isakan ini terdengar orang di rumah. Yura membutuhkan Cha Hakyeon sekarang, membutuhkan pelukan seorang Cha Hakyeon hanya Hakyeon yang bisa membuat nya berhenti menangis.

"kenapa diriku selalu menjadi kedua di dalam hati mu eoh.. aku lah kekasih mu bukan Leo. Tapi… tapi.. kenapa dia yang selalu kau perhatikan bukan aku." Yura menatap boneka beruang putih yang diberikan Cha Hakyeon, bulu-bulu putih boneka itu mulai basah karna air mata Han Yura.

"apa kau tidak ingat jika hari ini adalah hari jadi hubungan kita yang ke-1 bulan? " Yura melempar boneka putih itu ke lantai.

[ _Seoul 07.00 KST]_

Leo menatap pantulan dirinya sendiri di cermin yang sudah menggunakan setelan seragam , ia mengukirkan sebuah senyuman.

"kkk… sudah tampan" gumam nya sembari merapikan rambut coklat milik nya. Leo meraih tas nya, melangkahkan kaki nya keluar kamar

"umma aku berangkat"

"apa kau yakin ingin sekolah hari ini?"

"eum.. iya, aku sudah sehat umma. Jangan khawatir"

"kalau begitu bawa ini" Jung umma menyodorkan sebuah bungkusan pada Leo

"gomawo umma….." . Leo mengeluarkan sepeda nya dari garasi dan melambaikan tangan pada Jung umma.

Pagi yang cerah di _Hannyoung High School,_ walau udara sedikit dingin akibat turun salju. Satu per satu Murid _Hannyoung High School_ memasuki gerbang sekolah begitupun Leo .setelah menyimpan sepeda di tempat parkir, Leo berjalan menyusuri koridor sekola dengan mantel yang ia sematkan di tangan kiri dan juga earphone yang masih terpasang di kedua telinga nya seakan menambah kesan maskulin untuk Leo sehingga tak heran banyak sepasang mata yang melirik nya saat ia berjalan melewati satu per satu ruang kelas bahkan ada beberapa murid _Hannyoung High School_ menatapnya dan sesekali berbisik

"aigo.. lihat itu Leo sunbae.."

"walau ia kelihatan pucat, tapi ia masih terlihat tampan"

"bukan kah itu Leo sunbae? Apa keadaan dia sudah baikan setelah kejadian kemarin?"

"hey..hey lihat itu Leo sunbae"ujar segelintir murid laki-laki

"dia sungguh orang yang temperamental, aku baru tau itu.."

"rupa nya dia kembali ke sekolah…"

"aku kira.. dia tidak akan pernah kembali ke sekola setelah memukul Han yura sunbae"

Leo bisa mendengar beberapa celotehan dan cemoohan yang keluar dari para hoobae nya itu karena kejadian tempo hari , ingin rasa nya Leo membuat wajah mereka berdarah karena ucapan mereka namun Leo tak ingin membuat onar di hari pertama nya sekolah. Leo membesarkan volume music yang ia dengar dan mempercepat langkah nya menuju kelas.

Di ujung koridor Leo melihat Lee Jae hwan yang sedang bersenda gurau bersama teman – teman nya, hari ini Jaehwan beserta seluruh murid kelas XI akan pergi untuk melaksanakan kegiatan di luar sekola.

"apa aku harus berbicara pada nya" pikir nya. Leo mengurungkan niat nya menuju kelas , ia menghampiri Jaehwan

"bisa kah kita berbicara sebentar Lee Jaehwan"

"oh Leo sunbae.. "

"selamat pagi sunbae" ujar beberapa teman Lee Jaehwan ketika Leo menghampiri mereka. Mereka membungkukan badan kepada Leo

"hyung…..~ " Jaehwan sedikit terkejut

"tentu bisa hyung… teman-teman Aku akan menyusul kalian nanti " ujar Jaehwan sembari menggemgam lembut tangan Leo , membawa Leo menuju taman sekola

"hyung.. wajah mu masih terlihat pucat, kenapa sudah ke sekolah eo~ " jaehwan menatap kedua mata sendu Leo, Ya.. Leo masih wajah Leo masih terlihat pucat pasi

"aku sudah sehat… aku bosan jika harus berlama-lama di rumah" ucap Leo dengan santai nya~

"ah.. kemarin Jung umma memberitau ku jika kemarin sore kau melarikan diri dari kamar melalui jendela apa itu benar heumm" Jaehwan memicingkan kedua manik mata nya. Leo hanya menggangguk , ia menduduk nya dirinya di bangku taman lalu menatap Jaehwan yang seperti nya akan menyerang dia dengan beberapa omelan khas nya~ kkkkk

"Hyung… kau ini benar-benar! Leo hyung ! Ya tuhan….. kau kan baru saja membuka mata mu kenapa sudah nekat melakukan hal seperti itu huh! "

"sttttt…" Leo menempelkan jari telunjuk nya di bibir Jaehwan

"bisakah kau diam? Sudah cukup aku mendengar omelan umma semalam yang membuat hyung sedikit pening dan hari ini hyung tidak mau mendengar celotehan mu Jaehwan ssi"

"hyung…..ta.."

"ssttttt…" Leo kembali menekan jari telunjuk nya di bibir tebal Jaehwan

"jika telunjuk ku tidak bisa membuat kau berhenti bicara,mungkin bibir ini yang akan membuat mu diam"

Kata –kata yang dikeluarkan Leo membuat pipi Jaehwan merona, jaehwan menundukan wajah nya malu~ jaehwan mengambil tempat disebelah Leo, ia menyandarkan kepala nya dibahu Leo sembari menghirup udara segar dipagi hari ini….begitu juga dengan Leo .Leo ikut menyandarkan kepala nya di kepala Jaehwan sembari mengusap lembut tengkuk Jaehwan~ Jaehwan sangat merindukan bahu Leo ini adalah tempat favorit nya , bahu ini yang selalu ia gunakan untuk menuangkan segala duka maupun suka. Jaehwan menenggelamkan hidung panjang nya di balik bahu Leo, menghirup feromon Leo dalam-dalam.

"bermanja-manja sebentar sebelum aku pergi….karena Selama 2 hari kedepan aku tidak akan bisa bertemu Leo hyung"pikir nya. Jaehwan memeluk tubuh Leo dari samping, Leo sadar dengan gerak gerik Jaehwan kkkk, Leo tersenyum.. ia mengetahui jika Jaehwan pasti merindukan diri nya

"waeyo..? hanya pergi selama 2 hari bukan?belum pergi tapi kau sudah seperti ini Lee Jaehwan-ssi". Jaehwan tidak mempedulikan ucapan Leo, Jaehwan hanya menginginkan Leo sebentar saja. Jaehwan semakin menenggelamkan wajah nya di tengkuk kiri Leo dan mengeratkan pelukan nya hingga membuat Leo sedikit sulit untuk bernafas

"ya.. kau tidak berusaha membunuh ku kan"

Jaehwan melepaskan pelukan nya dengan wajah yang sedikit kesal

"hahaha…." Leo tertawa lantas menarik kedua pipi Jaehwan hingga meninggalkan warna merah di sana.

"Hyung… Appo" Jaehwan mengusap-ngusap pipi nya yang terasa sakit.

"sudah sarapan…" tanya Leo. Jaehwan menggelengkan wajah nya masi dengan kedua tangan nya yang masih mengusap-ngusap pipi . Leo mengelurakan bungkusan kecil dari dalam tas nya dan memberikan nya pada Jaehwan

"ini apa… hyung"

"makanlah.. sebelum pergi" jaehwan membuka bungkusan kecil itu, ia melihat sekotak sandwich dan juga susu

"aniya.. hyung saja yang makan. Ini kan sarapan untuk hyung"

"aku akan makan nanti bersama Junyoung dan Ravi. Makanlah…."

"ah..baiklah kalau begitu. Gomawo hyung "

"5 menit lagi bel berbunyi.. hyung harus masuk kelas"

Leo dan Jaehwan bangkit dari duduk nya. Leo harus kembali ke kelas dan Jaehwan harus menuju bus

"aku harus kembali ke kelas… hati-hati di perjalanan. Setelah sampai kabari aku~ annyeong"

Leo membalikan tubuhya hendak meninggalkan Jaehwan namun tangan jaehwan menahan nya, leo kembali menatap Jaehwan

"gomawo untuk sarapan nya hyung….." Jaehwan tersenyun dan Chup… Jaehwan memberikan Leo sebuah kecupan singkat di pipi kanan Leo. Jaehwan kemudian berlari meninggal Leo yang masih terpaku atas perbuatan nya, dari kejauhan Jaehwan melambaikan tangan nya dan membentuk sebuah Love sign sembari berteriak

"aku mencintai mu Leo.. hyung"

Leo tersenyum melihat tingkah nya…, anak itu benar-benar kkk~ Leo pergi meninggalkan taman. Hangat…. Leo masih merasakan kecupan Jaehwan di pipi nya , Leo mengusap pelan pipi nya dan tersenyum.

Leo menghentikan langkah nya, ia mendengar percakapan seseorang dari balik tangga menuju kelas nya. Pelan-pelan Leo menghampiri sumber suara dan bersembunyi dibalik kumpulan peralatan kebersihan, Ia menyipitkan kedua mata nya.

"Han Yura… Cha Hakyeon, apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?"

"ini bukan urusan mu Jung Taek woon" ujar Leo pada diri nya. Saat Leo melangkah kan kaki nya, ia mendengar isakan Han Yura. Leo pun melihat kembali apa yang terjadi di sana

Yura menatap namja yang ada dihadapan nya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca …, Yura berusaha agar air mata nya tidak keluar.

" jebal…. Maafkan aku Han Yura."

"apa semua ini karna Leo? Karna Leo kau rela membuat kekasih mu mati membeku …." Air mata Yura mulai meluncur membasih kedua pipi nya. Hati Hakyeon mencelos mendengar ucapan Yura, hakyeon sadar jika diri nya lah yang salah dalam hal ini. Tangan Hakyeon terangkat mengusap lembut kedua pipi Yura…

"uljima.. Han Yura, kau tau kan jika aku tidak suka melihat gadis menangis"

Yura menghambur kedalam pelukan Hakyeon, meluapkan seluruh emosi nya dengan menangis sejadi-jadi nya di dalam pelukan Hakyeon

"menangis lah.., sekali lagi maafkan aku" hakyeon mengusap rambut hitam Yura, mendekap tubuh Yura lebih dalam.

"bisa kah kau menyanyangi aku seperti kau menyayangi Leo" ujar Yura dalam isakan nya

Deg….

Jantung Hakyeon seakan berhenti berdetak. Hakyeon melepaskan pelukan nya, menatap wajah Yura yang masih dibasahi oleh air mata

"Leo…"

"aku sudah mengetahui semua nya Cha Hakyeon. Tidak perlu di tutupi lagi semua ini dari ku…." Yura menggigit bibir bawah nya berusaha menahan isakan tangis nya.

"apa maksud mu…. Yura"

"kau lebih mencintai Leo daripada kekasih mu sendiri. Aku sudah tidak bisa menahan rasa sakit ini.."

"APA YANG KAU KATAKAN HAN YURA?" ujar Hakyeon dengan nada yang tinggi….

Hakyeon membentak nya… baru pertama kali Hakyeon melakukan ini pada dirinya~ air mata Yura jatuh lagi…Yura semakin terisak, dimana Cha Hakyeon yang dulu … Cha Hakyeon yang selalu mengatakan kata-kata manis untuk dirinya.

"Cha Hakyeon…."

"jangan sangkut pautkan hubungan kita dengan LEO! Dia tidak ada hubungan nya"

"aku tidak membawa dia dalam hubungan kita, tapi nyata nya Leo memang berada ditengah-tengah hubungan kita"

"sungguh… aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau ucapkan Leo dan aku hanya sebatas sahabat"

Yura tersenyum getir… dalam keadaan seperti ini masih saja Hakyeon menutupi perasaan nya. Hari ini Yura akan meluapkan semua perasaan yang selama ini ia tahan, baik itu mengenai hubungan nya dan mengenai Leo juga.

"sudah cukup Cha Hakyeon jangan menjadi pembohong lagi dihadapan ku…. Jebal….. hikzzzz" Yura berusaha berbicara di dalam isakan nya

"apa yang kau ketahui mengenai aku dan Leo"

"Cha Hakyeon selalu memperhatikan Leo secara diam-diam, dan mata mu tidak pernah bisa lepas dari Leo. Cha Hakyeon selalu memperhatikan Jung Taek Woon dimanapun walau kekasih mu sendiri Han Yura berada di sisi mu. Kau tidak pernah memandang ku sekali pun… kau tidak pernah menggangap ku seperti kekasih mu. Jebal… Hakyeon ini sungguh menyakitkan. Cha Hakyeon hanya menggangap Han Yura sebagai tempat singgah nya sesaat .. " Yura menundukan wajah nya agar Hakyeon tidak bisa mendengar isakan tangis nya. Hakyeon bisa mendengar Yura menangis walaupun ada jarak diantara mereka.

" _Oh tuhan.. apa yang harus aku lakukan. Apa yang dikatakan Han Yura benar.. aku lebih mencintai Leo daripada Han Yura . tapi apa kau tau jika hati ku sudah bisa menerima dirimu? Selama ini Yura telah banyak menderita karena diriku"_

"kau tau.. aku sangat menyayangi mu Hakyeon sejak pertama kali bertemu. Dan aku ingin tau apa kau juga mencintai ku juga ? Atau… kau hanya mencintai Leo?"

Hakyeon terdiam, pertanyaa yang diajukan Yura benar-benar membuat nya kehabisan kata..

"kau tidak bisa menjawab nya…? berarti itu benar. Kau hanya mencintai Leo"ujar Yura sembari menyeka air mata nya. Hakyeon menghampiri Yura, ia menyeka kedua pipi basah yura menggunakan kedua tangan nya.

Bel sekola pun berbunyi…

"bel.. sekola sudah berbunyi sebaik nya kita kembali ke kelas. Jangan menangis lagi " ujar Hakyeon dingin

Hakyeon berjalan melewati Yura yang masih terisak dalam tangisan nya, hakyeon tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan Han Yura.

"Hakyeon-a….. hikssss… neo nappeun namja"

"Yura-a tidak baik membawa orang lain ke dalam hubungan kita. Ini masalah kita berdua jangan membawa Leo dalam hubungan ini" ujar Hakyeon tanpa menatap Han Yura

"tanpa kau sadari.. Kau lah yang telah menarik Leo dalam hubungan ini. Kau milik ku bukan milik Leo"

"huhhh….." Hakyeon menghela nafas.

Hening…. Tidak ada satu katapun yang mereka keluarkan

"Yura-a… sepertinya kita harus mengakhiri hubungan ini. Aku tidak ingin lebih banyak lagi menyakiti hati mu, maafkan semua kesalahan ku" Hakyeon pun berlalu meninggalkan Yura…

Yura berlari mengejar Hakyeon, ia memeluk Hakyeon dari belakang. Membenamkan wajah nya di punggung Hakyeon

"kenapa kau lakukan ini Hakyeon-a? aku sangat mencintai mu" Yura mulai menangis lagi….

Hakyeon melepaskan kedua tangan Yura yang membelit pinggang nya. Ia pun kembali meninggalkan Yura sendirian

Leo memundurkan Langkah nya, ia tidak percaya apa yang barusan ia dengar. Cha Hakyeon dan Han Yura….. apa benar apa yang di katakana Han Yura jika Hakyeon…..

Brakkkkkk…. Tubuh Leo bertabrakan dengan benda yang ada dibelakang nya, sontak saja Yura melihat diri nya

"Jung Taek woon…." Desis Yura. Leo menatap Yura dengan kedua mata nya yang tajam, kemudia ia pergi dari tempat ia berdiri.

"hah.. Leo sudah mendengar semua percakapan ku dengan Hakyeon"

Selama di kelas baik Leo,Hakyeon,maupun Yura tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata sekalipun dan juga mereka tidak saling berinteraksi satu sama lain. Diam… hanya itu yang mereka lakukan dikelas. Leo hanya bisa menatap punggung Hakyeon dari tempat ia duduk. Ingin rasa nya Leo menghampiri Hakyeon dan menghiburnya sama seperti yang Hakyeon lakukan ketika Leo dalam keadaan seperti itu. Hakyeon lebih banyak terdiam….. bahkan ketika JungYoung dan Ravi mengajak nya untuk makan siang ia menolak nya , ia lebih memilih duduk di kelas.

Leo menepuk pelan bahu Hakyeon.. " kau tidak keluar"

"aniya.. aku sedang tidak enak badan" Leo tau jika Hakyeon membohongi diri nya.

"ini… makanlah nanti kau sakit" Leo memberikan Hakyeon sepotong roti isi.

"terima kasih Leo-a"

"ingin aku temani…?"

"tentu saja "

Hakyeon dan Leo sudah kembali seperti dulu, tidak ada sekat pembatas lagi diantara mereka.. mereka sudah bisa berbicara dan tersenyum bersama lagi serta Saling bergurau satu sama lain. Moment yang mereka rindukan satu sama lain kini telah kembali lagi. Tidak ada gurat kesedihan di wajah mereka yang terlihat hanya kebahagiaan…~ Bersama Leo…. Hakyeon melupakan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi tadi pagi, karena manusia es ini Hakyeon seakan melupakan masalahnya. Hakyeon sangat senang bisa melihat Leo tersenyum lagi,senyuman manis yang sudah lama tidak ia tunjukan pada diri nya.

saat jam pulang sekola pun mereka terlihat sangat dekat, Hakyeon merangkul bahu Leo.. . Leo merasa risih dengan apa yang dilakukan Hakyeon namun Hakyeon tetap memaksa nya. Bahkan akibat perilaku Hakyeon mereka menjadi pusat perhatian siswa Hannyoung Senior High school. Banyak yang iri dengan kedekatan mereka…

Han yura melihat hakyeon dan Leo dari kejauhan, ia tersenyum miris…. Hati nya seakan ditusuk ribuan ia sadari ia mulai menangis lagi…

Hakyeon meminta Leo untuk mengunjungi rumah nya, Hakyeon ingin memasak makanan kesukaan Leo sebagai permintaan maaf dan juga sebagai hadian atas kembali nya kedekatan mereka.

"selama aku memasak tunggulah di kamar ku "

"eumm baik…. Ibu dan ayah mu kemana?"

"mereka sedang di daegu, mengujungi nuna ku dan Chan Boohoon"

"jadi kau sendiri di sini….?"

"iya mr. Ice…lebih baik kau segera naik ke kamar ku. Beristirahatlah " Hakyeon mendorong Leo untuk menaiki tangga. Leo melangkahkan kaki nya menuju Lantai dua. Semoga saja ia masih ingat dimana letak kamar Hakyeon ….

Leo memasuki pintu berwarna sky blue… ia sedikit terkejut melihat keadaan kamar yang sangat berantakan.

"apa yang terjadi dengan kamar ini?" Leo melihat nya dengan jijik…

Bagaimana ia bisa beristirahat jikasaja keadaan kamar Hekyeon seperti ini….. Leo berinisiatif untuk membereskan kamar ini agar ia bisa merebahkan tubuhnya~ Leo mulai memberekan kamar Hakyeon mulai dari memungut barang-barang yang tergeletak di lantai,merapikan meja belajar, menyusun rak buku, dan yang terakhir membersihkan ranjang. Leo menyusun letak bantal,guling,dan juga melipat selimut. Ketika ia melipat selimut ,Leo menjatuhkan sebuah buku tebal bersampul coklat. Leo mengambil buku itu, dan membuka lemabaran buku itu satu per satu

-Cha Hakyeon's Book August 08,2010 -

Page 1

Cha Hakyeon profile

Cha Hak-yeon

Changwon June 30, 1990

Cancer

South Korea

Blood type : A

Page 2

Hari ini adalah hari pertama di kelas baru, karena pekerjaan aboji aku pindah sekolah ke Seoul. Kota yang sangat aku kunjungi sejak aku masih kecil….

Semoga aku bisa memiliki banyak teman di sekolah baru ku…..

Page 3

Aku telah mendapatkan teman baru, dia adalah Jung Taek woon teman sebangku ku di kelas.

Pertama melihat nya aku sangat menyukai wajah nya… kkkkk, alasan? Entahlah aku pun tak tau kekekeke

Leo teman-teman kelas memanggil dia dengan nama Leo. Banyak teman-teman yang enggan berteman dengan dia karena dia jarang bicara hanya aku yang berani mengajak nya berbicara….

Menurutku dia adalah teman yang unik…..

Leo sering mengacuhkan diri ku tapi tak apa~ aku ingin berteman dengan dia

Page 4

Hari ini Leo telah menolongku dari anak-anak berandalan itu…

Karna menolong ku Leo mendapatkan banyak luka lebam di wajah putih nya…

Gomawo Leo telah menolong ku….

Aku memeluk Leo….

Untuk pertama kali nya aku merasakan rasa nyaman ketika memeluk orang lain, selain pelukan umma

Page 5

Hari ini aku membawakan bekal untuk Leo….

Bekal ini dibuat sendiri oleh tangan-tangan ku..

Dan…..

Leo sangat menyukai masakan ku kekeke~

Aaaaah haengbokhae~

Page 6

Leo mendapatkan nilai 0 di pelajaran matematika hahaha

Dia mendapat omelan dari seosaengnim…. ,aku membantu nya agar ia bisa lulus pelajaran ini

Aku mulai merasakan perasaan yang lebih pada Leo

Page 7

Hari ini aku terjatuh ketika bermain bola dan menjadi bahan tertawaaan teman -teman

Leo kembali menolong ku….,

Leo mengajari ku bermain bola .. yaa walaupun aku sering terkena omelan dari nya

Page 8

Leo-a…..

Jung Taek Woon

Seperti nya aku mulai tertarik pada mu…

Page 9

Leo-a

 _May I love you…..?_

 _Let me be on your side_

Page 10

Hari ini adalah kami lulus dari junior high school

Yeayyyy…!

Untuk pertama kali nya aku melihat Leo tersenyum dan tertawa….

Aku menyukai senyuman nya,,,,

Page 11

Aku dan Leo kembali bertemu di sekolah yang sama yaitu _Hannyoung High School_

Tuhan mendendar doa ku….

Aku dan Leo kembali di persatukan

Leo-a saranghae…..

Page 12

OH God Thank you….

Aku dan Leo berada di satu kelas yang sama lagi~ kkkkk

Aku bisa memandang wajah dingin nya setiap hari….

Page 13

 _Jung Taek Woon_

 _To me you're like a sun, that rules my day and warm me~ You are the center of my heart_

Page 14

Leo-a

Apa aku masih bisa berada di sisi mu…..? aku sadar jika sekarang sudah ada Nicole di hati mu

Kau sangat mencintai Nicole….

Aku bisa melihat ny dari mata mu….

Page 15

Long time no see you Hakyeon's book

Banyak yang ingin aku tulis di sini

Pertama

Leo dan Nicole sudah putus…, ah aku sangat mendengar berita ini

Tapi aku sedih melihat Leo terpuruk. Bagaimana mengembalikan Leo ku seperti yang dulu?

Aku akan mengembalikan Leo seperti yang dulu…

Setelah 2 bulan proses …. Aku berhasil mengembalikan Leo ku. Leo ku bisa tersenyum lagi

Kedua

Aku sudah memiliki seorang kekasih

Han Yura….

Ketiga

Lee jae hwan dia adalah junior ku dan Leo di sekolah

Kau tau….? Dia menyukai Leo -_- sama seperti ku..

Dan kau tau apa yang aku lihat di rumah sakit hari ini?

Leo dan Jaehwan menjadi sepasang kekasih

Mereka berpelukan di depan mata ku~ tidak Cha Hakyeon kau sudah memilik Yura

Lupakan Leo….

Page 16

Semakin aku menajuhi Leo aku semakin mencintai nya… rasa sayang ini semakin besar.

Haruskan aku merebut mu dari Jaehwan?

Haruskan aku melepaskan Han Yura?

Jung Taek Woon

Andai kau tau jika aku mencintai mu selama 5 tahun ini

Leo menutup buku itu…

Nafas nya tercekat setelah membaca isi buku itu.

Selama ini Hakyeon juga mencintai dirinya sama seperti dirinya….

"kenapa kita ini sangat bodoh" desis Leo

Leo memejamkan mata nya sesaat mengingat mimpi yang di alami nya beberapa hari lalu dan juga memutar kembali kejadian di saat Leo tanpa sengaja mencium bibir lembut Hakyeon

"Leo-a pudding nyaaaaa sudah jadi…." Hakyeon masuk kedalamkamar dengan sedikit berteriak

Hakyeon melihat Leo memegang buku nya, Ia menjatuhkan piring yang ia bawa … . tiba-tiba saja kepala nya terasa pening…. Jika Leo sudah membaca isi buku berarti Leo sudah mengetahui jika…..

" aku sudah membaca nya" Leo menatap nya dengan tajam

"a…pa….a" Hakyeon gugup. Leo membuang buku itu ke atas ranjang, Ia mencengkram pergelangan tangan Hakyeon memaksa Hakyeon untuk menatap kedua mata hitam milik nya

"katakana jika aku mencinta ku Cha Hakyeon"

Hakyeon gugup…., ia tidak bisa berkata apa –apa . bibirnya terasa kelu…

"Katakan…." Leo mengguncangkan bahu nya

" aku mencintai mu….."

Leo menghembuskan nafas nya dengan kasar, ia melempar tangan Hakyeon . apa yang di katakana Han Yura ternyata benar…. Jika Hakyeon mencintai diri nya. Leo mengatur nafas nya agar ia bisa kembali bernafas normal

Leo merangaku bahu Hakyeon , membawa nya ke dalam pelukan. Leo memeluk nya dengan erat…

"kau tau… jika aku juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama seperti mu" Leo kembali mendekap kedua bahu Hakyeon

Mereka jatuh tersungkur di lantai dengan posisi masih berpelukan satu sama lain. Apa hakyeon ada yang salah dengan pendengaran Hakyeon? Leo juga mencintai diri nya….

Ini…benar benar tidak di duga. Hakyeon mengusap lembut punggung Leo

"bisa kau ulangi Leo-a"

"nado… saraanghae Cha Hakyeon"

Mereka saling menyalurkan rasa cinta mereka melalui pelukan ini. Baik Leo maupun Hakyeon enggan untuk melepaskan pelukan ini, mereka semakin mengeratkan pelukan mereka satu sama lain.

 _To be continued….._

Kita bertemu lagi di part 4 XD

Part 4 ini adalah part terakhir dari FF Forbidden Love yaaaaa….

Setelah forbidden Love , author akan membuat FF baru yang berjudul Blossom Tears dan Timeless :3

GOMAWO…..


End file.
